The Cardinal Hero Of Magic
by Screwball6580
Summary: In order to save the world from apocalyptic catastrophe, four heroes will be summoned from another world, The Sword, The Spear, The Bow, and The Shield Hero.However...should the waves surface without the aid of the heroes to combat them a fifth hero shall be called forth to protect the citizens. A hero with the power of magic. The Fifth Cardinal Hero of Magic.:::Leave a Review
1. Prologue: The Fifth Hero

**Prologue**

**The Fifth Hero**

* * *

Following the events of the Second Wave, the Kingdom of Melromarc celebrates. At the royal castle, The Heroes and their companions are being thrown an elaborate victory celebration, where the King personally congratulates them on a job well done. Or more accurately, he congratulates the Bow, Sword and Spear heroes. Naofumi who is sitting on his own, curses being there but notes he has no choice if he wants to get his promised payment. With everyone ignoring him, the Shield Hero scrolls through his help menu and learns of a teleporting feature for registered members to the Wave, which he considers could be useful for the Next Wave. Naofumi also spots the Knight Captain bragging to some young noblewomen about defeating a huge monster, when in reality he deserted Naofumi and arrived too late to help any of the other heroes. The crowd of noble-people meanwhile discuss the Heroes' success for limiting the casualties to one digit.

Motoyasu, for his part, is surrounded by noble-women, some of whom inquire him about his love life, which is quickly interrupted by a jealous Myne. Motoyasu suddenly spots Raphtalia walking through the crowd and tries to talk to her, but Myne stops him. Unnoticed by Raphtalia or Naofumi, Myne proceeds to whisper something into Motoyasu's ear. Raphtalia, meanwhile, is trying to get Naofumi to eat some of the food but he claims he's not hungry, not seeing much point in eating delicious food when he can't taste it, and focuses on reading the help menu to fight the next Wave.

Despite Naofumi's objection, Raphtalia brings over some cake and persuades him to try some. Upon seeing this, a seething Motoyasu takes off one of his gloves and throws it at Naofumi feet - challenging him to a Duel. The entire room falls silent at this, but Naofumi is unprovoked. Motoyasu tells him he knows that Raphtalia is his slave, which he believes is morally wrong and demands Raphtalia's freedom if he wins. Naofumi calls the Spear Hero out on this, stating that it is only Motoyasu's opinion and that slavery is permitted in Melromarc. Motoyasu maintains that since they are people from another world, it is morally wrong for someone, especially a Hero, to take a slave. The other heroes, Ren and Itsuki, are also shocked to learn that Naofumi has a slave as a party member and are disgusted with him.

When Naofumi asks what he will get in return if he wins, Motoyasu answers after a pause that he could keep things as it is. Naofumi, however, isn't interested in taking part in a duel where he gets nothing in return for winning. He attempts to leave with Raphtalia, but a guard stops him. A 'disgusted' King Aultcary appears. Having overheard everything, he declares Naofumi is rotten to his very core and orders him to take part anyway. When Raphtalia tries to explain that she follows Naofumi of her own free will, she is seized, bound, gagged and dragged away by the Melromarc soldiers. The King reasons that Raphtalia has simply been forced to defend her master by the Slave Crest.

Outraged Naofumi tries to take Raphtalia back by force, only to be surrounded by numerous guards, who draw their swords on him. Left with no choice, Naofumi reluctantly accepts the duel but declares that they better hand Raphtalia back when he wins. Thus prompts Myne to taunt the Shield Hero, reminding Naofumi and everyone else that the Shield Hero can't attack, which makes the sneering crowd laugh at Naofumi's expense. With the crowd clearly favoring Motoyasu, and after getting another painful reminder that he can't use any other weapons, Naofumi is escorted to the courtyard where he meets the Spear Hero.

Unknown to everyone there was a man watching the whole thing go down from the shadows was now watching the fight from the roof of the arena with his weapon in hand and his companion at his side. Motoyasu, who is twenty-two levels above Naofumi, proceeds to mock his adversary with the tale about the all-penetrating Spear and the unbreakable Shield and wonders which one is stronger. When Naofumi ignores Motoyasu's offer to surrender gracefully, the latter charges. Despite the drawbacks from his weapon, Naofumi quickly proves his metal. He blocks all the incoming strikes with his relative ease using his Light Metal Shield and declares that Motoyasu lost the moment he couldn't penetrate his shield. When the Spear Hero uses his powerful attack, Chaos Spear, it has little effect and when it's cooldown time kicks in which renders him helpless as he has to wait for the second attack skill Naofumi takes advantage of the situation and attacks.

Using the Balloon monsters on his person as weapons, and the various Shields he unlocked, Naofumi beats Motoyasu into a corner. The Spear Hero calls him out for using the monster, ordering him to fight fairly, but when he retaliates is suddenly attacked by The Dog Demon Shield. Knocking the Spear Hero down with Air Strike Shield, Naofumi sics several more Balloons on his winded opponent and locks them within the confined space of a Shield Prison, so that the monsters can devour Motoyasu.

The King, Melromarc's Nobles, and Myne are clearly shocked by The Shield Heroes' resilience and ability to hold his own. Although Ren and Itsuki seem genuinely surprised at this unexpected development, several of the nobles call out Naofumi's dirty, underhanded tactics. The atmosphere in the courtyard is suddenly very tense. Things are not going the way they were expecting, and everyone knows that if things carry on like this, then there is the distinct possibility that Motoyasu is going to lose!

Then, as Naofumi readies another attack, standing on the cusp of victory, he is suddenly blown away by Wind magic fired by Myne which causes the Unknown man to leap into the arena as Motoyasu unleashes a savage attack, Lightning Spear, the unknown man lands in between The Shield and Spear Hero with a staff of reflective glass, the man swings his weapon which redirects Motoyasu's attack right back at him while at the same time aiming his free hand at the first princess

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to come forth to do my bidding" the man began reciting his incantation

CHIMERA

From out of thin air comes a monster with the body of a lion with an extra head of a ram and a tail of a fanged snake, jumping over the Shield Hero the Chimera slams its paw into Malty pinning her to the wall

"And here I thought that you people honored a sacred duel"

"Who the Hell are you?" Asked The Spear Hero

"Simple I'm the only one who has seen the truth of Melromarc" the man said as his companion jumps down and lands onto the Chimera

"My Brother's not wrong you know" The wolf Demi-Human said hopping down from the beast

"I am The Magic Hero, Balthasar Black"

* * *

I hate my life...I was a 21 year old honors graduate in math and science...and yet here I was...inside a McDonald's...flipping God damn burger for a manager who hated me...and as much as I wanted to punch that bastards teeth in, work was work. After 9 hours of hell, I'm finally on my way home, however on my doorstep was a wrapped present, picking up the gift I unlock the door and am Immediately greeted by my two dogs, Bill, a full-grown golden retriever, and Rosco, my pitbull. Heading to my room I rip the wrapping revealing a leather-bound book, lying upon my bed I begin reading it

_The Cardinal Heroes_

_"In order to save the world from apocalyptic catastrophe, four heroes will be summoned from another world, Each hero wields a distinctive weapon, a sword, a spear, a bow, or a shield" I read aloud_

"Hmmm...sounds like something I could get into" I said turning the page

_"However...should the waves surface without the aid of the heroes to combat them a fifth hero shall be called forth to protect the citizens. A hero with a staff with a black jewel who had the power to call forth the monsters he's slain and a gift for magic. The Fifth Cardinal Hero, The Magic Hero."_

"Ok I was interested but now I'm very intrigued

_The Sword Hero_

_A person of great strength. As the strongest of the Heroes in terms of sheer power, he brought as much destructive force as the disasters were giving off by himself. He never surrenders from a fight, nor does he believe in running away. He is the promised blade that would lead them to victory, the power that brings the bright future to the lands_

_The Spear Hero_

_A person with a big heart. He cared about his friends greatly, and would never let them get in harm's way no matter what. The undying loyalty that rests in his soul is enough to conquer fearsome challenges. He'll keep standing up over and over again, even if he's bridging the distance closer to death, if that meant that he could protect his precious loved ones._

_The Bow Hero_

_A person of honorable justice. To right the wrongs of the world, that is what he wanted to strive for. To create a world where he could make the lands safe and to help the citizens out with their problems. He dedicated his body to serve the people and to become the righteous judge to bestow the correct decision_

_The Shield Hero_

_A person of strategic thought. While his comrades fulfilled the needs that imaged the typical hero, he turned to a life of analytics and support. To ensure that fights would never climb to unmanageable, to keep people out of danger before there even is one, that's what he wanted to do. He was the living definition of a shield, and he had an iron will that was unbreakable. Out of all the heroes, the Shield Hero was the one with the greatest steel determination_

_The Magic Hero_

_..._

"You're kidding me?" I say flipping through the blank pages

Reaching the end of the blank book I stand up prepare to throw it away but was blinded by a bright light.

* * *

On the shores of the small coastal village outside of Melromarc, two Demi-Human fishermen were pulling their boat ashore until one of them notices a body washed up on the sands of the shore

"Tai! look" The Goat Demi-Human said running towards the body

Approaching the body they notice that he had a staff with a black jewel at the top and was wearing the oddest of clothing

"is he...?" Asked the Tai the Wolf Demi-Human

"No, thankfully he's still alive, come on your house is closer" the Goat Demi-Human as he picked up the body and carried him into his village

* * *

Weakly my eyes begin to open as I take notice of my surroundings. I was inside of a house that wasn't my in a bed that wasn't my own, I try to sit up but was stopped by a hand being placed on my chest

"Woah there hun, Take it easy," said a female voice that I didn't recognize

I turn my sight to the origin of the female voice only to jump back in surprise, On the top of her head of bluish white hair was a pair of dog, a look of surprise on her face

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Y..Yeah I..I'm fine" I say hesitantly

"Where am I?" I ask

"Rurorona Village, just outside Melromarc" the women said

_Melromarc?_

"What's your name?" Asked the dog women

"My name is Balthasar Black, now who are you and how did I get here?" I ask wanting answers

"Marianna Morningstar, now how you got here I have no idea how you got here, my husband Tai found you washed up on the shores" Marrianna said as I sat up feeling something in my hand

Looking at my right hand, I see a silver staff with a black jewel

_A Staff with a Black Jewel, Wait that book said something about a weapon like this_

"You had that when Tai and Malcolm found you, none of us could remove it from your grip" Marrianna said as I noticed something in the bottom right corner of my vision

As I continue to stare at the icon my eyes soon grow wide as a game style menu pops up

* * *

**Name:** Balthasar Black. **Race:** Human. **Class:** Legendary Magic Hero

**Level:** 1\. EXP: 0/60 **Skill Points:** 0

**HP:** 150 **MP:** 200.

**Physical Attack:** 10 **Magic Attack:** 60.

**Physical Defence:** 50 **Magic Defence:** 60.

Elemental Status

**Fire Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Electricity Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Water Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Light Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Wind Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Ice Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Earth Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

**Darkness Attack:** 5 **Resistance:** 5

* * *

"What's the matter" ask Marrianna

"I don't know, but I do not think this is my world" I say looking over what I can only think of as game stats

"Are you having a problem with your status magic" Marrianna said

"I don't think so because is says that I'm a the Legendary Magic Hero" I say as the womens eyes widen slightly

"Like the Four Cardinal Heroes" Marrianna said making my eyes widen

"Like the Sword, Spear, Shield, and Bow?" I say formulating a theory

So after reading that book I somehow am transported to a world that's similar to a video game with no way back, and if the threat the book mentioned is true then I'm going to have to fight it off..Alone...Armed with a stick...well my life is over..was fun while it lasted

* * *

I would Like to start by saying I Absolutely love The Rising Of The Shield Hero. Every bit of it. So It has been a massive debate on what type of hero to choose, it was down to three choices, The Club Hero, The Talon/Claw Hero, and The Magic Hero. so I chose the Magic hero

Please Follow/Favorite and feel free to leave a review. I do enjoy any form of feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	2. The Waves of Catastrophe

**Chapter 1**

**The Waves of Catastrophe**

* * *

After a few days of recuperation I was back to 100% I was walking around the village with the wolf man Named Tai Morningstar with the staff slung across my back as he informed me of a few things of this world, the first thing that he mentioned was that he and all of the others in the village were known as Demi-Humans, and that some of them wouldn't trust me at first for only one reason

"I'm just forewarning you most of them won't trust you" Tai said as I notice a number of Demi-Human giving me a distrusting looks and glares at me

"May I ask why they wouldn't trust me?" I ask

"Because most humans see us as monsters rather than people" Tai said as I begin to understand

So the Demi-Humans are like the Faunus from RWBY. that makes sense

"Yeah well that's not the type of person I am, I don't judge people by their looks, I judge by their actions, and as it stand no-one here has warranted my judgement" I say as we make it to the edge of the village to what looks like a shed

"That is good to hear, if it's true that your a Cardinal Hero then you need to learn to fight" Tai said grabbing a metal bo staff from the shed

"I can figh.." I begin before being thrown flat on my ass

"You were saying?" Tai said above me with his staff against my chest

"I meant hand-to-hand" I say getting up

"Well you'll need to learn how to fight with your weapon" Tai said walking out of the village while I follow behind

Following Tai through we come across a vast field with a few rabbits and porcupines. Upon arrival three porcupines and two rabbits start running towards me, Grabbing my staff I ready myself for the closest animal, a rabbit and two of the porcupines jump at me which in turn caused me to swing my staff slamming the porcupines into the rabbit embedding their spines into the rabbit killing it instantly

**+15 Exp**

Without warning the other porcupine leaps which I strike it with the butt of my staff knocking it back, While I slam the head of my staff on the head of another porcupine until it was dead.

**+30 Exp**

I soon hear a high pitched squeal, turning I see Tai holding a rabbit to the ground with his bo staff, taking the opportunity I use my weapon to kill the animal

**+15 Exp**

Immediately my menu pops up as well as a skill tree

* * *

**Level Up!**

**Level:** 2 **EXP: **60/240** Skill Points:** 2

**HP:** 187 **MP:** 216

**Physical Attack:** 5 **Magic Attack:** 70

**Physical Defense:** 53 **Magic Defense:** 69

_Skill Unlocked_

Slain Summon{Gains the ability to summon any monster slain by The Legendary Magic Hero}

_Usapil[Unlocked]_

_Porcupine[Unlocked]_

_Weapon Unlocked_

_Nature Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: Defense +2_

_Skill: Vine Snare_

_Earth Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: Magic Attack +3_

_Skill: Quicksand_

* * *

"Alright Let's go" Tai said piling up the bodies of the animals

"What's the rush? We have all day to train" I say

"We aren't out here to train, we're here to gather food" Tai says causing me to lower the head of my staff onto the pile of bodies

Without warning my Staff tree opens revealing a new weapon

* * *

_Weapon Unlocked_

_Porcupine Quill Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: Attack +5_

* * *

Curious I start focusing on the new weapon until my staff glows being replaced by a brown staff with the jewel being held by four quilled prongs

"Interesting..." I say examining the new weapon

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

**Level Up!**

**Name:** Balthasar Black **Race:** Human **Class:** Legendary Magic Hero

**Level:** 10 **EXP:** 19,384/30,720 **Skill Points:** 15

**HP:** 1,562 **MP:** 458

**Physical Attack:** 20 **Magic Attack:** 150

**Physical Defense:** 77 **Magic Defense:** 141

_Elemental Status_

**Fire Attack:** 20 **Resistance:** 15

**Electricity Attack:** 25 **Resistance:** 15

**Water Attack:** 20 **Resistance:** 15

**Light Attack:** 15 **Resistance:** 15

**Wind Attack:** 20 **Resistance:** 15

**Ice Attack:** 25 **Resistance:** 15

**Earth Attack:** 25 **Resistance:** 15

**Darkness Attack:** 20 **Resistance:** 15

_Weapon Unlocked_

_Mirror Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: Defense +15 Magic Defence+20_

_Skill: Reflect_

_Hound Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: MP +20_

_Hound[Unlocked]_

* * *

Using the Help option on the new staff I learn what my new skill does

_Reflect{sends_ any Non-Physical attack back to caster with double the damage}

"You and Gray are improving quite well" The Wolf Demi-Human said carrying a large monster over his shoulder

"Thanks Tai, so is this all game we need?" I say grabbing the summoning a Hound to carrying the dead one

"Yeah this is all.." began Tai as the sky turned red

"What..the...Hell" I started say as Tai look at it in horror

"Balthasar! Run!" Tai said running to the village

With my summoned Hound following I tail behind Tai, as we enter the village a look of fear is plastered on my face, from the sky came hundreds upon hundreds of monsters. It was then that something clicked

_'The Book...The Waves of Apocalyptic Catastrophe'_

"Tai go find your family, I'll help protect everyone" I say equipping my Thunderstorm Magic Staff

The staff had a more metallic look with a dark cloud hovered over the jewel, while the jewel sat on six prongs on the shape of lightning

* * *

_Thunderstorm Magic Staff_

_Equipment Bonus: Magic Attack +20 Electricity Attack +30_

_Skill: Lightning Arc_

* * *

The Majority of the monsters looked to resemble some form of K9, some of them had more than one head, especially one with three heads and a horn on each

"Okay...Killing That one Last" I say as lightning arcs around the black jewel

_'Lightning Arc'_

I activate one of my spell skills zapping a group of K9 monsters before they could get close to some of the Demi-Humans

_Hellhound[Unlocked]_

"Go! find shelter" I say as they run to find somewhere to hide

Immediately I summon forth my newly acquired monster

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding"

HELLHOUND

In a burst of flame and rock, The monster of hell comes forth and stands before me

"Kill any and all Monsters...Both of you" I say as both my Hound and Hellhound run off to fight of the monsters

I was at this time when I heard a blood curdling scream, I turned to see the three headed monster at the edge of the cliff with all three heads down to the ground. Running to the monster I charge my weapon with a Lightning spell, but I stop in my tracks as I see two bloodied bodies in front of the beast. and what was worse, I knew who those people were, I grit my teeth in anger as I charged up my spell as I aim it upward creating a large storm cloud

'As source of thy power and as the Magic Hero I order thee, decipher the law of nature to strike my enemy with a Bolt of pure Light'

_'Lightning Bolt'_

From the storm cloud came several small bolts which struck several smaller monster before a massive bolt of lightning came down and fried the three headed monster killing it instantly

_Orthus[Unlocked]_

_Cerberus[Unlocked]_

The Moment I killed the Cerberus the sky returned from red to normal. with the sky normal I banish my summoned monsters and head to the Morningstar house, my face holds a look of joy seeing Marianna and her 9 year old son alive and well

"Marianna, are you and Gray Okay?" I ask returning my staff to its default form

"Yeah were okay, but have you seen Tai?" Marianna said raising red flags in my brain

Without hesitation I run to look for the man who not only taught me how to fight but taught me about this world, only to Stop..Dead..in my tracks as I see a Dog Bite Monster(Two-Headed black dog/same monster Naofumi encountered in the mines) sinking its teeth into Tai Morningstar.

_'Vine Snare'_

From beneath the monster came thick thorned vines which wrapped around the monster tightly, moving both mouths away from the Demi-Human, I walk up the my teacher and lift his head, he was still breathing but he was staring off at nothing, he wasn't going to make it. No matter how much I didn't want it to be true, I had to face reality, this is not game, if you die there is no respawn, you will die. Moving Tai's body I face the monster that ended my teachers life, gripping my weapon I point it at the bound monster

"My Name Is Balthasar Black, You Killed My Master, Prepare to Die" I sat as my jewel glows red

_'Zwei...Fireblast'_

The glow on my staff intensified as it unleashed a turret of azure flames which engulfed the monster killing the monster slowly. With a look of forlorn I pick up Tai and proceed to carry him to his family, I felt completely heart-broken seeing Marianna and Gray crying over Tai's body. believing that the Morningstar's needed time to bury him, so I went to hunt down the remaining monsters, only to stop when Gray grabbed hold of my leg

"Please...Don't..leave us too" Max said through his tears

Slowly exhaling I stay behind to help with burying the dead, which was few in numbers beside Tai and Ralptalia's Parents only three others died. While everyone was burying their loved ones I begin to speak aloud

"I never asked to be brought to this world. never once asked to be found by the man who helped my learn of this world. My Father once said that everything always happen for a reason, only six people died today, I'd hate to imagine how many we'd have to bury if I wasn't here. None of you trust me, I can only imagine that you hate me now that I wasn't able to save them. I'd Understand your hate..."I begin as I feel a hand on my shoulder as well as several on my back

"You did what you could" said an old male fox Demi-Human

"After what you did there is no way not to trust you" said a female weasel Demi-Human

"Balthasar, everyone around you holds no ill will against you, like you said if you weren't here we would be Burying a lot more of us" Marianna said with a genuine smile

The rest of the funeral was silent as we all laid rest to the people we hold most dear. a few days pass and we were rebuilding the village with some encouraging words from the raccoon Demi-Human Raphtalia. At first some of the villagers kept being frightened by my summoned monsters before I explained to them that is was one of my skills, with the help of my monsters the reconstruction of Rurorona Village was moving quite well, off in the distance I see a group of knights with a purple. but something didn't sit right with me

"Hey Marianna, do you who those knights are?" I asked The Wolf Demi-Human walking by

Looking towards the group of knights her eyes widen

"Those are the royal knights of Melromarc, they must be here to help us" Marianna says as I see some of them drawing their sword which immediately set off red flags in my mind

"They aren't here to help, They're here to attack" I say dropping the lumber and grabbing my staff

Without hesitation I order my monsters to attack the knights, only to see the human knights cutting most of them struck down.

"Everyone Run!" Yelled Marianna yelled as she looked for her son

Immediately I was alerted by the sound of yelling and screaming of children and the screams of the adult males

Their after the women and children

My eyes soon grow wide as I see Maximus being carried by a knight, taking aim with my staff I activate one of my skills

_'Vine Snare'_

The Majority of the knights were ensnared by thorned thick vines that cut them the more they struggled, this gave the Demi-Humans time to flee while I grabbed Gray and fled with Marianna. Unfortunately the Knights that weren't trapped freed the others and began chasing us. One by One the Demi-Humans were either killed or taken by the knights, It was down to me, the Morningstar's and a few other Demi-Humans. Thinking quick I use my magic to buy us some time

_'Zwei Fireblast'_

Swinging my staff I create a line of fire separating the Knights from us. then An Idea can

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding"

CERBERUS

From thin air I call forth the boss of the Wave and order the Demi-Humans to get on, then ordered it to take them somewhere safe. Without missing a beat I summon another Cerberus for myself and the Morningstar's, First I help Gray on the beast before I got to help Marianna, But I stop when I am pushed to the ground, Standing where I stood was a bleeding Marianna. Marianna Morningstar had pushed me out of the way to save me from the Knights attack.

"Tch..Damn Demi" He said place his armored foot on her before kicking her off his blade

The Knight then Begins to attack me, I however don't waste a moment and point my staff at his feet

_'Quicksand'_

The Knight of Melromarc began to sink in to the ground all the while trying to get out, it was then that the knight realized I was a Human and Not a Demi-Human

"Hey! why are you helping those monsters?" the Knight said fully outstretching his arms slowing his decent

"Because unlike you the Demi-Humans are more human than you are, I don't Judge people on appearance, I Judge them based on their actions, And you sir..." I say placing my foot on his armored head "..Have Definitely earned my judgement"

Putting all my weight on my right foot I force the knight down into the earth where he will never see the light of day again. Looking up I see more knights fast approaching without a moment of hesitation I use my Vine Snare skill and trap them

"You call yourselves knights but in reality you are nothing but monsters" I say Using my summoning kill

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding"

HOUND

ORTHUS

HELLHOUND

Three dog monster spawn before me and await my orders

"Kill Them" I say picking up Marianna before getting on the Cerberus and riding away hearing the knights blood curdling screams

"B..B..Balth..asar.." Marianna said weakly

"Don't Speak, You're going to be okay" I say trying to get to someplace we I could save her

"Pro...tect...My...Son..." Marianna said before her head tilts back

"Marianna?" I say gently shaking her

"Marianna!" I say praying she isn't dead

"Marry!" I yell only to be met with silence

With my head hung low Gray and myself head as far from Rurorona village and the knights of Melromarc. Once a safe distance away we buried Marianna Morningstar and left to prepare for the next wave, but no matter what I would never forget what transpired today, The truth of Melromarc had revealed itself and made an enemy out of The Cardinal Hero of Magic

* * *

Second chapter posted and I would like to say I'm impressed. within 48 hours This fanfiction almost outranks my Number #1 fanfiction and now with this chapter I know for a fact that this will become my new Number #1 fanfiction

Please Follow/Favorite and leave a review, I enjoy all forms of feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	3. The Capital City of Melromarc

**Chapter 2**

**The Capital City of Melromarc**

* * *

After the burial of Marianna Morningstar I gave her son Gray Morningstar three days to mourn the loss of his mother and I, the loss of a friend. But I knew I had to do something, the kingdom of Melromarc cannot go on unpunished, They needed to pay, and for that to happen we need to get stronger.

"Gray we need to go" I say placing a hand on the kid

"But..."

"The time for mourning is over, we need to acquire weapons and armor" I say kneeling to look the boy in the eyes

"We have weapons back at the village.."

"We can't go there"

_'Come on, think. there was no blacksmith in that village so those metal weapons had to have come somewhere'_

"Gray can you tell me where you guys got those weapons?" I ask

"Well every few months Father and some of the other adults went somewhere called to capital and returned with weapons and other foods" Said the Wolf Demi-Human said changing his to a brightened expression

_'The Capital?, okay that's a start I can probably learn something about the why they sent Knights to take and murder Demi-Humans'_

"Well..It's a start, we're going to need to get money on the way" I say standing and heading off

Followed by Gray we head out to the Capital. It was midday when we stopped to rest when I noticed something odd on my screen, Gray's name was right underneath my health and mana bar, I paid it no mind when I heard the sound of combat from coming a distant away, heading towards the commotion I see orange colored wolfs fighting men in armor protecting a horse drawn cage carrying beaten Demi-Human children, each and everyone of them had some kind of purple crest on their chests. Unfortunately I didn't recognize any of them, Seeing how I wasn't inclined to help them I go through the menu and look through my magic spells.

* * *

_Vine Snare_

_Quicksand_

_Reflect_

_Lightning Arc_

_Lightning Bolt_

_Zwei Fireblast_

_Zwei Aquashot_

_Elemental Shower_

_Nullification_

_Static Wave_

_Tempest Storm_

_Shell_

_Frost_

_Tranquility_

_Air Arrow_

_Shadow Bomb_

_Force Of Insanity_

_Fire Rain_

_Bolt Of Twilight_

_Hide Mirage_

* * *

Looking at the list of my Magic spells an idea forms in my mind

"I have a Idea, I want you to stay close to me and Never stray to far" I say pointing my right had at Maximus

'As source of thy power and as the Magic Hero I order thee, Decipher the Laws of nature and conceal my target in a magic haze'

_'Hide Mirage'_

A magical aura enveloped Gray as he began to disappear from visual view.

"Stay close, and be quiet" I say hearing a low ok from the Demi-Human

Having decided to keep my Hero status a secret I stayed with my default weapon. Coming into view of the armored men I swing my staff hitting one of the wolf in it's jaw before it bite one of the humans

'As source of thy power I order thee, Decipher the laws of nature and burn my target with a flurry of azure flames'

_'Zwei Fireblast'_

From my weapon comes a red and azure flame that killed one wolf and scared off the rest

_Sunset Wolf[Unlocked]_

'Thanks for the help.."

"Balthasar, glad I could help" I say giving them a fake smile

"Hey you okay? You look…Light for a adventurer" one of the men said eyeing my clothing

"Me and my companion were doing a job to hunt down Sunset Wolfs when we were robbed…My partner didn't make it" I say lowering my head in sadness

But Internally I was smiling and laughing my ass off, there was Two good about myself is that I'm a great Liar and an even greater actor, and from the look on their faces they were buying every bit of it

"Is there any chance you guys could give me a lift to the nearest town?" I ask adding more fuel to my lie

"We would love to but we need to finish this delivery to our employer." One of them says before looking at me

"But I don't see the problem in you joining us"

Hearing this I climbed aboard I held my arm out and thanked him

"I would like to thank you for giving me a Hand here" I say feeling Gray's hand before pulling him up

"So what's up with the kids?" I ask getting information

"They're not kids, they're Demi-Human Slaves" The driver said looking at the slaves

Biting down on my tongue, I resist the urge to straight up punch this guy, They treat the Demi-Humans as property. After the ride we stop at a giant mansion with a obelisk in the middle of the walk area

"Ahh….Gentlemen welcome back with….." the fat noble looking man began before he laid his eyes on me

"And Who is this freeloader?" asked the Noble

"Balthasar Black, and Fyi I saved your men and your..Slaves.." I say my voice holding venom at the last word

"While I do thank you I humble ask that you beat it" the Noblemen said rudely

"Very well" I say stepping off the carriage while removing the spell on Gray

The Nobleman gasped before ordering his men to capture him

"Over my rotting corpse" I say using my _Vine Snare_ skill

Every single person was ensnared by vine protruding from the ground. Walking behind the carriage I open it up and release the slaves. Once freed I walk back to the Noble

"You people make me absolutely sick, They are people just like you and me and they don't deserve to be slaves" I say gripping my weapon

"Please…they were put on this world to be slave..simple as that" the Noble says immediately receiving the head of my staff to his face

"I Pray to whatever god you have that you die a painful and crushing death your own hand" I say slamming my staff into his stomach

The Nobleman cough up spit as I walk past him to steal any and all money, it didn't take long to find his office and a box on his desk filled to the brim with gold coins taking the box I walk back outside to see everyone unbound

Looks like that spell either has a range or a time limit

"Any last words Demi-Lover"

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding"

The Moment I finish the incantation the armored men charge at me and Gray

CERBERUS

Everyone stops dead in their tracks as they gaze into the three sets of red eyes of my summoned Cerberus, without hesitation I grab Maximus and jump onto the monsters back giving it a kick causing it to roar and race forward biting off someone's head in the process.

"Damn this things fast as hell, by far my favorite summon" I say as the surroundings become a blur

_~One Week Later~_

After the encounter with the vile nobleman we managed to managed to come into view of the Capital of Melromarc, It was a beautiful sight to say the least. With Gray getting off my summon I follow suit as the Cerberus begins to fade away until nothing remained

"Now Seeing how it's almost sunset, I think it would be wise to find ourselves somewhere to rest" I say beginning to walk to the capital

Finding the Inn I checked Gray and Myself in for the week which cost me 10 Silver, giving the innkeeper a gold I'm given 90 silver pieces in return, when we step into our room I finally get time to relax.

_'Okay, we stole a box full of 50 gold coins, 1 Gold is worth 100 Silver and 1 Silver is worth 100 Copper, Tai told me that people usually deal in silvers and coppers so I have about 4,990 silvers to buy a weapon for Tai's son as well as armor for Gray'_

Slowly but surely I fall asleep on the softness of the bed.

* * *

_It was a bright and cloudless day, It's always bright and cloudless before IT happens. the sky turns a dark red color, the color of blood, it was a color I wasn't familiar with until that day. Monsters descended from the sky and began attacking everyone including me, the monster was black dog with red cracks and small ember coming off the cracks, I looked at the monster directly in its burning red eyes as it began to snarl at me, within the span of a second I saw the monsters teeth and felt a splash of blood on my face. In front of was a Rabbit Demi-Human with a sword in one hand and the monster's teeth clamped down on his other arm yelling in pain_

_"Kid RUN!" The man said ramming his sword into the monsters head_

_the swordsman removed the monster from his arm revealing his skin was both pierced and burned black, Looking behind him his eyes grow wide seeing me_

_"NOW!" he said looking forward at another fiery monster in mid-jump_

_Without hesitation I flee to the safety of my home, the last thing I saw of the man was of him driving a belt dagger into the monster that had its jaws around his throat. With the sky returning to normal I was force to gaze at the sight of my dead father in Balthasar's arms. Days pass and the sky was bright and cloudless when the knights came and ran their blade through the Demi-Humans and then my mother_

* * *

I bolted away at the sound of screaming and yelling, looking around with my weapon in hand I gaze upon the source of the screams, dropping my weapon I do the only thing I could think off I get on the bed lift him and comfort him, Just like my mother use to, without realizing it I began singing

_I guess...I have to face_

_That in...this awful place_

_I should...n't show a trace...of doubt_

_But pulled against the grain_

_I feel...a little pain_

_That I..would rather do..without_

_I'd rather be..._

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free..._

_I'd rather be_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free..._

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free-ee-ee_

_Free..._

_From here_

When I finished singing I saw that Gray was sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face, but the look on my face held a grim look

_'He still hasn't gotten over what happened'_

Not leaving his side I eventually fall back asleep. With the coming of this world's sun came yet another day. both Myself and Gray get up and head out of the inn and look from a place to eat, unfortunately the only place I could was a tavern which didn't serve Demi's

_'Once again this world sickens me with how they threat other on their looks'_

Turning around from the tavern I begin asking around to find a shop that could help me in my current situation, and fortune was on our side when we were directed to a seamstress(and for you neanderthals out there, a Tailor/clothing maker). When Gray and myself enter the shop we are greeted by a woman with gold eyes and dirty blonde hair, wearing a pair of glasses, a pink shirt and a brown apron that covered her dress

"Hello and welcome, what can I do for you?" the Seamstress asked greeting us with a smile

"My and...Brother need new clothing" I say keeping Gray behind me

"Of course I just need to take some measurements" She says pulling out measuring tape

I was extremely hesitant to let her near Gray fearing she was like others, until she saw him and squealed saying he was cute, which made me exhale finally meeting someone who didn't think of Demi-humans as monsters or objects.

"Was there anything in particular you want with these clothes?" asked the Seamstress

"Yeah I need them to hide his ears and his tail, so a hood is necessary, you make his any color you wish but I prefer the color black" I say earning a wide eyed look from the shop owner

"But why would you cover something that makes this boy so cute?" she asked

"Because _WE_ need to eat and the tavern doesn't serve Demi-Humans, and I refuse to eat while he starves" I say meaning every word

"I understand" the Seamstress said as she finish Gray's measurements and began mine when an Idea pops into my head

"Oh and do you have some I can write with?" I ask as she finishes my measurements

the Seamstress points to a table with parchment and ink, taking the parchment and quill I begin draw a symbol before handing it to the Seamstress

"And put this symbol on the back of his clothing"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Absolutely" I say as she head off to make the clothes

The Seamstress said that it would take a good while to make our clothes and said that Gray would be safe here so I decided to look for the blacksmith shop, upon find said shop I walk inside and was greeted by a bald man with a scar across his head

"Welcome" The man says with a smile on his face

"I'm just looking for right now, I've got time to kill and I just needed to find this place before breakfast" I say looking at the armor and weapons

Looking around I see swords, shields, staffs, and all manner of weapons. Honestly I would lying if I said I wasn't internally screaming with joy, one thing most of my friends and family back home never knew about me was that I was a Weapon fanatic, and bit of an Otaku, the only person who knew was my younger sister who like me was an Otaku only not as much. having seen enough I head back to the clothing shop to see Gray wearing a light grey jacket with a rising sun inside a star which sat inside a circle that resembled a dragon

"So what do you think?" asked the Seamstress causing Gray to turn

Gray wore a white shirt under his grey hooded jacket, on his lower body had a pair of black pants and black shoes

"Looks good on you.._Little Brother_" I say smiling

"Balthasar could you tell me what this symbol means?" asked the Demi-Human

"It means Morningstar of the Dragon" I say earning a excited look from both the Demi-Human and Seamstress

"Where I come from there is a legend...In the beginning the world was once ruled by two dragons. Tai the Dragon of the Day and Celeste the Dragon of the Night, both forever bound by their responsibilities they were unable to see one another, but once every 18 years they are free to meet for one day and one day alone, years later there wasn't just day and night, there was sunrise and sunset two children, and together they formed the balance of night and day however, The Dragon of Day, Tai had a third child one that only shows itself in the morning, one that was stronger than he and his other children, his name was Morningstar The son of Tai the Dragon" I say soon recoiling seeing the stars of excitement from both Gray and the shop owner

Without anymore distractions I put on the clothes the owner made me and I had to say I loved it, a black shirt with the Morningstar symbol, black pants that was red at the bottom and a pair of red boot adorned my feet, and a black hooded jacket that reached my calfs, that was torn at the bottom

"Come on let's go eat, I'm starving" I say heading out being followed by a hooded Gray

* * *

Third chapter is done and completed, now so next chapter we are going to meet Naofumi and the bitch we love to hate before we hated her. okay so if you want to create a weapon for me to use leave a review saying how it looks, the equipment bonus, the magic skill(optional) and of course how the charater unlocks it

Please Follow/Favorite and leave a review,I enjoy all forms of feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	4. My Little Brother

**Chapter 3**

**My Little Brother**

* * *

With my companion disguised, we managed to eat at the tavern with minimal difficulty, while eating I begin to hear rumors. Apparently, the King and his royal mages have successfully summoned the Four Cardinal Heroes to the Kingdom of Melromarc to combat the Waves of Catastrophe.

_'Good, now I'll have some help in the Next Wave'_

* * *

Having finished eating Balthasar and his Demi-Human companion returned to the blacksmith to acquire us weapons and armor. Looking at the weapons Balthasar chose a weapon that the Demi-Human knew how to wield. The Cardinal Hero of Magic chose a steel short sword for the boy, as for armor he chose a light and strong chainmail to go under his clothing and a pair of wrist guards, stepping into the changing room the door to the shop opens revealing a red-headed woman and a black-haired man wearing black jeans and a white & green hoodie wielding a silver shield with a green jewel in the center, the Magic Hero immediately recognized the clothing from his earth

_'Earth clothing, silver shield with green gem, Just a hunch but he must be the Shield Hero in the book'_ thought the Magic Hero

However, the Magic Hero didn't say anything as he felt something wrong in his gut when he saw the woman. The woman asked the Shield Hero to buy a full set of women's armor, which he did as she waited for Gray to finish changing. Unfortunately, The Wolf Demi-Human came out with his hood down causing the red-haired women to look at him in disgust which didn't go unnoticed by the Magic Hero when the woman enters the room Balthasar confronts the Shield Hero by grabbing his shoulder

"Ditch the girl while you can," Balthasar said catching The Shield Heroes attention

"W-What?"

"Something isn't Kosher about her" warned the Magic Hero

"What are you talking about?" questioned the Shield Hero

"Be Wary, The prettiest of faces usually hides the most hideous of all Evils, Believe me, I speak from experience. I've got a feeling about her and I pray I'm wrong, cause I'm never wrong" Balthasar says moving away from the hero as the redhead comes out wearing her armor

As they begin to leave the redhead purposefully bumps into the Wolf Demi-Human causing the Magic Hero to grab her arm stopping her to glare daggers at her

"Do..._That_...again..and I will make you suffer...Understand me..._Bitch_" Balthasar says as she rips her arm from his grip and leaves the store

_'Bitch'_

Kneeling down Balthasar helps Gray Morningstar back to his feet

"Are you okay Gray?" Asked the Magic Hero

"Yeah I'm fine," Gray said dusting himself off

Having made sure his companion was okay, The Magic Hero Balthasar then proceeded to purchase a Cuirass, a pair of grieves and a pair of gauntlets, and combined with Gray's weapon and armor came up to 179 silver pieces, reaching into his money pouch he pulls out a gold coin and 79 silver before handing them to the blacksmith.

* * *

Decked out in our new equipment Me and Gray head out to fight the monster to grind some Levels, Leaving the capital we head to the field but stopped when we saw the Shield Hero fighting what looked like orange balls, moving closer to forest line to find stronger monsters. Once the sun began to set Gray and myself head back to the inn, today was productive, Gray managed to gain 7 levels while I gained 5, stepping in front of our room I notice the Shield entering his but I notice the Redhead was downstairs when we entered.

"Gray..go ahead and head inside, I'll be right back," I say letting Gray inside while I Head downstairs

Around the corner, I see the redhead heading out of the inn with someone wearing a black robe

_'Please God let me be wrong about her'_

_'Hide Mirage'_

A magic aura surrounds before I become unseen to the human eye and follow the Shield's companion outside

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work my princess? We have too much riding on this for it to fail." said the robbed figure that sounded male

_'Princess?' _

Silencing stepping closer I begin hearing the full conversation between "The Princess" and the robed one

"Yes, I'm positive it'll work. In fact, I can guarantee he won't see it coming until it's too late. After all, he's already gone to bed, and by the time he wakes up in the morning guards will have his room surrounded." The Princess said proudly to a Man donned in a black cloak with a black hood over his head. Although I didn't Tons of experience in this world, it looked to me like something a nun from a Church would wear.

"Princess Malty. The Church of the Three Heroes has many resources at its disposal. Why not use some of them as a means of eliminating the Shield Hero from this world?" The man asked, his question posed directly to the woman.

"Because then Father would get suspicious," Princess Malty said with an eye roll. "Sure he doesn't have much of a like for the Shield Hero because of previous. But even he would suspect something if the Shield Hero was killed outright. And that suspicion could lead to both me and your Church being exposed, and then I'd never become Queen. No, we have to dispose of him properly. While my mother is away." Malty said haughtily.

"And how will your plan accomplish that?" The man opposite her asked skeptically.

Myne laughed into her hand, And I was seeing the actual bitch side of her for the first time. "Oh, because accusations of this kind against a poor innocent princess cannot be ignored. My Father will be absolutely furious when I tell him about what the Shield Hero did to me. His precious daughter. And because of his status as a hero my Father wouldn't dare kill him in fear of angering the other kingdoms. So instead, he'd spread the news of what happened throughout all the land, ruining the Shield Hero's reputation before he even stepped foot out of the castle doors!" She said with an evil sort of crazy happiness in her face that came from her envisioning what torture she could put other people through.

The man in the black robes pondered it to himself for a few seconds, and then a smile spread across his face. "Oh, I see now why the Church decided to send agents out to spread rumors of this sort then. A hero accused of something like this..." He started.

"Would have no one except the worst riffraff who'd rather stab him in the back vouching to work for him. Meaning he'd be unable to kill monsters by himself because of his low attack stat, and he'd trust no one who would support him to help him out. By the time the next wave hits Melromarc, he'll be so weak that he won't stand a chance of survival." Malty continued.

"Meaning his death at the hands of monsters with no one the wiser about his innocence." The man's smile grew bigger, but then he frowned. "But my lady, what about those adventurers who had signed up to work for the Shield Hero? Surely some of them might want to help him even after the news of his deeds travels throughout the land. And what about the other Heroes?" He asked.

The Princess waved her hand in dismissal. "It was only a few demi-humans and some knights from Seattle that wanted to help him."

It was this that made my eyes grow wide, cause if he had other companions why weren't they with him today

"The knight has already been arrested and jailed in the castle dungeons for crimes she didn't do, and the demi-humans were executed because of how desperate they were to serve such an idiot. All without my Father noticing of course. Not that he'll care either about I tell him about how the Shield Hero tried to rape me with their help." She said.

Hearing this I gasped loudly alerting them both of them, I see both of their gazes shift to the ground, following their gaze I notice its full moon cause I'm casting a shadow. Without hesitation, I pull a 180 and take off grabbing my staff from my back

"Stop him," Princess Malty said to the man who I assume was chasing me

'As a source of thy power I order thee, decipher the laws of nature and rain down on upon my enemy with holy light'

Dispelling my spell upon Hearing the incantation I open my weapon tree and equip a magic staff made from a reflective metal with a double-sided mirror on top

_'Holy Downpour'_

Turning on my heel I swing my staff sending the magic spell back at the caster giving me a moment to run to the shadows and try to find a place to hide from the man when without warning I'm blown through the doors of the blacksmith's shop, my weapon falling from hand

"Whoa kid you okay," the blacksmith said looking over the counter

I never said a word as I see a hulking man with short brown hair walking to the shop. Not missing a beat I summon a Hound only to see the man snapping my monsters jaw open, jumping to my feet I grab one of the swords only to have it shock me and fall to the floor as a warning pops up

* * *

_**[Warning]**_

_**The Legendary Hero Cannot wield any weapon other than the Legendary Weapon he or she has been assigned**_

* * *

The man grabbed my jacket and proceeded to punch me across my face

"You know that spell really hurt" the man said head-butting me breaking my nose

I didn't say anything and took the beating as my hand reached for a weapon, the moment I touched it I was dropped causing the blade to fall into my hand. Looking up I see the blacksmith with his hammer in hand facing the robed man, despite the shocking pain I grip the weapon and run it through the man forcing him to the ground for the blacksmith to slam his hammer into his chin, letting go the man collapses to the ground

"Hey Kid, mind filling me in on something?" asked the blacksmith

"I heard something I should have, any Idea who this schmuck is?" I ask

"He looks like a member of the Three Heroes Church" The Blacksmith says as we hear laughter

The two us look down to see the man laughing like no tomorrow

"You may have saved yourself, but you can't save the Demi-Human" the man says forcing my pupils to shrink

Grabbing my weapon I rush outside and run to the inn praying, Hoping that the dying man was wrong

* * *

Balthasar Black stood in front of a broken door with an upturned room before him, The Cardinal Hero sworn Marianna Morningstar to protect her son and now he broke it. Balthasar stood there grinding his teeth, gripping his weapon causing his knuckles to turn white. As his anger grew so did his magical aura which caused the floorboard to splintered the more his aura grew

'I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding'

HOUND PACK

Using his summoning skill Balthasar called forth 12 Hound monsters

"Find the boy...NOW" Yelled the Magic Hero as the Hounds begin sniffing around the room

Soon all twelve summoned monsters find a droplet of blood and began tracking the scent. The Hero of Magic followed his monsters to The Three Heroes Church, all monsters surrounded a young nun standing in front of a burning fire barking and trying to snap at her

"Stop" ordered the Hero

"What are you doing here, this is a sacred place" asked the Nun

"Where..Is...He?" asked Balthasar through clenched teeth

"I..Don't.." began the nun until the Magic Hero grabbed her arm revealing bloodied bandages and a gray fabric in her hand

"The Demi-Human that was at the inn with me, Where is he?"

Immediately her face turned serious as she looks at the Magic Hero with Disgust

"You'll never find him," the nun said as Balthasar pulled the gray fabric out of her hand

Upon seeing the opposite of the fabric Balthasar's anger grew, on the fabric was a curved scaled line and one point of a five-pointed star

"I'll see about that" Balthasar said summoning 2 Hellhounds 2 Orthus and 2 Sunset Wolves

The Magic Hero orders 10 of his hounds to smell the torn fabric, while he ordered the others to keep the women from moving

"I'm going to find him" The Magic Hero said turning his back to the woman

"I'd love to see you try" the woman laugh making Balthasar chuckle

"And you think you're going to _live_...to see that" Balthasar say as the monsters surrounding the woman began to snarl and growl

Balthasar began walking away with ten hounds following while the nun began pleading to give her mercy and spare her

"If you want mercy then ask your god for mercy" The Magic Hero said before giving an order to his remaining monsters

"Make it slow and painful" Balthasar said not noticing the countdown that appears in his field of vision

Balthasar Black left the Church hearing the woman's agonizing screams. Once outside of the Church the Hero of Magic summons his Cerberus, mounts the monster and follow the hounds tracking Gray Morningstar

Now may God have mercy on the unfortunate soul whoever harms that Boy

* * *

I stood in front of a burning nobleman's mansion as the owner and inhabitants stood behind me bound with massive thorned vines

"Are you ready to talk cause if you don't then your home is as good as gone" I say looking at the Noble

"Go to hell" the Nobleman said

'Very well, Looks like I have to take something irreplaceable" I say as I summon a purple cobra to wrap around the Nobleman's daughters neck with its fangs bared

"NO!" yelled the noble

"The Arbocian Cobra, so extremely venomous that a single drop of its venom can kill a full-grown Orthrus, Image what all of its venom can do to human flesh...Do you want to know cause I certainly want to" I say as the Snake gets closer to the girl's neck

"OKAY...He's right under you"

With a way of my staff, a massive cyclone followed by heavy rain extinguishes the flames. Tapping my staff I turn the ground into sand revealing a passageway.

_'Hidden beneath the stone floor, quite clever for slave owners'_

Stepping down my nose is bombarded with the smell of blood and death, looking through the cells I stop at the one I was looking for. Inside the last cell on the right were two Demi-Humans, one had blonde hair, round ears, and a yellow & black spotted tail, while the other had white hair with pointed ears and a matted whitetail. Both Demi-Humans had numerous cuts, scars, and bruises on their bodies

* * *

"Tell me...Who is the son of the Dragon?" asked the Magic Hero causing the white-haired Demi-Human to jump slightly recognizing the voice

"The...Son...of the...Dragon is me...Morningstar, Son of Tai" the Wolf Demi-Human said looking up

Without a moment of Hesitation, Balthasar used one of his skills to unlock not only the boy's cell but all the others

"Hello Gray" The Magic Hero said smiling

Not missing a beat the Demi-Human rushes forward and embraces the Cardinal Hero

"Balthasar!"

"Don't worry you're safe, you all are safe, there's a village in the Seaetto district, Van Reichnott will help you all" The Magic Hero says bringing them all to the surface

"Now then one last question" Balthasar says addressing the bound people

"Who harmed Gray Morningstar," The Magic Hero says showing them, Gray

"It...It was me" the nobleman says sweating profusely

Gray, however, informed Balthasar that it was the women on the men left

"Well looks like I get to find out, after all, Children close your eyes and cover your ears" warning the children Balthasar orders the Arbocian Cobra to the Nobleman's wife much to the man's pleas

* * *

Seeing the snake sink its fangs into her neck and didn't release itself until all of its venoms were gone. The women's body began seizing as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head, green veins began to spread across her body, when her body stopped moving blood began to flood from her mouth, nose, eyes, ears, and the two bite marks from the snake then came the spewing of her stomach contents. The nobleman's wife fell ground dead as her eyes and face began melting at a tremendous rate

Getting the children to move to the exit I summon forth a small army of Orthus' to take them to Van Reichnott

"Now I believe it's time to get _That_ unsightly thing off of you," I say pointing to the slave crest before summoning forth of my new monsters

'I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might do my bidding'

OBSIDIAN HORSE

Standing before myself and Gray was a large purple horse with a black blade horn coming from its forehead as well as on its front legs. Mounting the Black steed I extend my hand to the only person I consider family

"Come on Little Brother, let's go home" I say as Gray takes my hand and mounts the house

* * *

so Forth Chapter done and over with, now I just want to let you know that when I post the next chapter Gray Morningstar will be Lv. 25 and Balthasar will be Lv. 22, Also like I said before you are welcome to design any staff that can be used in this fanfiction, for example, Gadget Boy came up with the idea for a weapon

**Evergreen Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:**?

**Skill:** Evergreen/Plant Mind

**Aquired:** Absorbed 10 different plant-type monsters

**Skill Breakdown:** Allows Magic Hero to use Plants as Eyes and ears, being able to see and hear anything in hissurrounding[weapon must be equiped to use]

**Description:** Light green staff with vines wrapped around black jewel a red flower bud on top[flower opens when using skill]

To use a weapon in my fanfiction I must know all of this information, and I'm also willing to use and monster you can think of. Also if I have any pokemon fans reading this I worked in a poison type in there

Live Long, Have Fun and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	5. The Slaver and a Choice

**Chapter 4**

**The Slaver and A Choice**

* * *

On our way back to the capital, we make a few stops to kill monsters to increase our Lv. My level increased to Lv. 22 and Gray had leveled up to 25 which triggered his growth to an adult, which was funny at first considering he ripped his clothing from the growth spurt, however, I gave him my jacket to cover himself while we went to a nearby town by him some simple clothing. Once at the capital I went straight to find someone to dispel the slave curse, from experience playing video and online games a curse is just another form of magic. Walking inside I'm greeted by Mahōya the Witch and store owner

"Balthasar dear did you have any luck finding him?" Asked Mahōya

Stepping to the side I show the woman the demi-human

"That's wonderful news, now I assume you didn't just come to my shop just to show him to me"

"Unfortunately your right," I say showing the witch the slave crest

"Oh my..I'm sorry dearie..but...you need either a slaver or holy water to dispel a slave curse," Mahōya said causing me to groan

"And after what I did, the Three Heroes Church isn't exactly going to give me Holy water, So it looks like I have only one choice. Mahōya do you know where I can find a slaver" I say sneering at the last word

The witch began giving me directions to find the slavers business. Following the directions Gray and I stood in front of a large tent with numerous cages inside, Stilling my breath I walk in with Gray in tow

"Well well well what do we have here, such a fine Demi-human specimen" the short plump man said with a massive grin

"Don't even...I'm only here to remove a slave crest" I say

"Very Well, just as long as you don't kill me like you've some of my clients" the slaver says walking to the back of the tent

As the slaver removed Grays slave crest I take notice in a box full of white eggs with a red symbol that looked like an eye

"Hey slaver what are these?" I ask pointing at the eggs

"That's a monster egg lottery, for 100 silver I can guarantee at least a filolial, but if you hit the jackpot..you could win a dragon mount and that goes for 50 gold pieces" The slaver said as he finished removing the curse

With The Slave crest removed I was ready to pay the man when Gray calls my attention.

"Brother, come here" Gray said as he was looking into one of the cages

Walking towards him I follow his gaze to a severely injured Panda Demi-Human

Looking at the girl my anger began to rise as I saw she had fresh bloodied wrapping around her stump of a left leg, when she looked at me I saw that her eye lacked any light in them, eyes that embraced death

"Slaver, did you apply these wrappings?" I ask looking at the round man

"Yes I did, I prefer if she didn't bleed out, she's still useful for one thing" the slaver said making me ask

Before I asked it clicked, she was missing a leg, so manual labor was out of the question, so that leave...

_'Those sick twisted fucks'_

"How much for her?" I say in a stern voice

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you hate slaves?" asked the short man

"What I _Hate_ is how people treat Demi-Human like objects or monsters, and the only reason I'd ever buy a slave is to set them free" I say opening the cage

"It'll cost about 20 silvers"

Reaching into my wallet pouch and pull out a gold coin and toss it to the man

"Set here free and remove her curse" I say as I help the girl to remove her curse_(20 silver for the girl and 40 silver for the removal of the curse ×2=1 gold)_

Once the curse was removed I begin to look at her Injured leg to see the damage, the leg was severed at between her knee and ankle and by the looks of it, it happened sometime between 3-6 days ago

"I need a large piece of metal" I order both the slaver and Gray

The slaver returns with a black iron brand, I'll have to talk to him about that later. Taking the brand I heat it up with one of my fire spells until it started to glow lightly before handing it to Gray. I stood up and began talking to the panda girl

"Little Girl, can you hear me?" I say making sure she's conscious

slowly the girl lifts and nods her head

"Good, okay I'm not going to lie but this is going to hurt, I need you to bite down as hard as you can and try to endure it, Do you understand?"

The Demi-human Girl nods her head before opening her mouth, Lifting my right sleeve I place my wrist in her mouth and tell Gray to do it. Hesitant at first, the wolf Demi-Human pushes the glowing iron against her severed leg to cauterize it which in turn causes the girl's eyes to grow wide and bite down on my wrist to the point that I begin to bleed. I just close my eyes and grit my teeth for a good second

"G-Gray...Stop...It"

Gray immediately removed the iron and the girl passed out from the pain. Looking at my wrist I see she had broken through the skin caused me to bleed.

"Your Suffering Is My Suffering and Your Happiness Is My Happiness" I say confusing both the wolf and the Slaver

"It's a saying back home" I say as I wrap up my arm with bandages that the Slaver handed me

"But why when you could have had her bite down on something else?" Asked the Slaver

"Simple, If I was going to hurt her then I was going to share her pain, One doesn't gain without losing something in return" picking up the girl, I begin to head out before stopping in my tracks

"And By the way...I didn't kill your clients because they had slaves, I killed them because they had my brother as a slave" I say leaving the slaver and his slaves

Walking out into the main street I see Knights coming straight for me, handing the girl to Gray and arm myself with my magic staff

"Halt..You're under arrest" one of the knights said pointing his spear at me

"Under what charges?" I ask ready to active my _Vine Snare_ skill

"Theft of a nobles property and murder of several nobles and a member of the Three Heroes Church" the Knight said which made me laugh

"The only thing I did was set Demi-Humans free," I say seeing the knights' anger grow

"And those Slaves belong to the Nobles"

"Okay you guys are starting to sound like a broken record" I say activating my skill

_Vine Snare_

The knights were bound and forced to their knees as they tried to free themselves

"And that's all she wrote, come on Gray we need to buy a few things before we replace your weapons and armor" I say walking past the bound knights

Heading to a few small shops I purchase a number of items before going to our next destination. Walking into the Blacksmith shop I begin looking at the weapons and armors. For his weapon Gray chose a 6ft ax halberd and a 3ft shortsword, for his armor, he selected a Scale mail armor for his torso, and a pair of dragon scale gauntlets, lastly I got an Iron shortsword for the girl

"Well glad to see the kids safe and sound" Erhard said as I purchased the weapons and armor

"Me too" I say leaving to head to the magic shop

Looking to the top of my vision I see the timer counting down to the next wave

_15:05:47:05_

_Fifteen days till the wave_

Walking through the store I purchase a number of magic grimoires when Paying Mahōya offered to measure our magic affinities. Placing my hand on the crystal ball the shop owner inhales sharply at the ball flashed multiple colors before a small crack formed on top

"Oh My...You...you have such powerful magic and affinities for all magic" Mahōya said as I step back and thank her for the compliment

Now it was Gray's turn, placing a hand on a crystal orb which soon glowed white and a reddish-green color

"It looks like you have an affinity for Ice and Combat support magic" The witch said making Gray smile

"Well now how bout we learn us some spell back the in" I say as the two of us head back to the inn to study some of the spells in the grimoire

Walking into our room I tell Gray to set her down on his bed while I take the materials I bought and begin assembling them together using my _Carpenter Magic Staffs_ crafting skill

* * *

While my brother began crafting something, I was sitting next to the bed reading one of the grimoires learning a low-level Ice spell, when I heard a mumbled groan. Looking towards the bed I see the girl start to regain consciousness, closing the book I watch as she opens her eyes, which were a beautiful brown color, as her vision focuses she jumps backs in fear

"Whoa there... It's okay, you're safe here, no one is going to hurt you" I say calming the girl down

"Can you tell me your name?" I ask

"I don't remember, my Masters called me whore" the girl said soon jumping back at a loud bang

Balthasar hand slammed his fist into the desk having heard what the girl said, it was then that I noticed his weapon had a slight red color in the center of his jewel. realizing why he did that I begin to look around the room until my gaze fell onto a vase with a bundle of lilies

"Lily?...How does Lillian sound?" I ask

"Whatever my master wishes" the girl said

Hearing what she said I lower the collar of my shirt and show her my chest

"I'm not a slave and neither are you" I say pulling down the collar of her shirt showing her that she no longer has the slave curse

Immediately her eyes lit up which made me smile

"You and I, are as free as the birds in the sky" I say soon seeing the tears forming in her eyes

"And not only are you free.." Balthasar approaches with something made of wood and leather

The man I consider a brother began fastening the leather straps to her leg

"...You are also now able to walk on your own" Balthasar says stepping back allowing the girl to slowly crawl out of the bed

Once she stepped to the ground the only thing that followed was the sound of water hitting the ground as her tears were hitting the wooden floor

"Now.." Balthasar said kneeling before the panda girl

The girl looked at my brother with tear-filled eyes and he began to speak to her

"..I wish to apologize for harming you the way I did. So I hope that with this you can forgive me" Balthasar says showing her the injury she gave him

"I'm...sorry" She said making My brother genuinely laugh, which is something I've never seen since the first wave

"You have absolutely no reason to be sorry" Balthasar said patting her head much to her surprise

"The next part is completely _your_ choice to make" Balthasar says turning back to his pack

"My..Choice?" asked the girl

"Yeah...see when me and my brother aren't level grinding, we're raiding setting slaves free from their oppressors, you can choose to live with the others we've freed or you can join us in freeing other Demi-Humans" I explain to the Panda Demi-Human

"Wait...that would mean.." she began pointing to my brother

"You're the Black Mage that one of my masters talked about?" Asked the girl

"The one and only, Guilty as Charged" my brother says with a smile on his face

"So have you decided?" Asked Balthasar

* * *

_~15 Days Later~(10 minutes till the Wave)_

"You think this is wise?" my brother asked concern in his voice

"Absolutely, Erhard is like my old man, Old as Dirt but Tough as Nails, We won't give up without a fight, come on game face on we've got a wave to defeat" I say nudging his shoulder

"if you say so"

"Hey Lilly is Lv 15, and an excellent swordswoman, she'll be here when we get back" I say to Gray

"Yeah your Right, Alright let's get this party started" Gray said grabbing his halberd

Scrolling through the menu I select a staff from my weapon tree that would be the most helpful until I spotted the one I wanted. the weapon was made black petrified wood etched into the wood was fear-filled faces with roots holding the black orbed jewel

* * *

**Nightmare Oak Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Physical Attack +50, Magic Attack +100

**Skill:** Force of Nature

* * *

With my weapon equipped and Gray armed, I stood and watched the timer countdown

_**..10..**_

_**..9..**_

_**..8..**_

_**..7..**_

_**..6..**_

_**..5..**_

_**..4..**_

_**..3..**_

_**..2..**_

_**..1..**_

"It's Showtime" I as the timer hits zero

_**..0..**_

My little brother and I found ourselves teleported outside the capital and in the area outside Lute village, around I see for the first time all four Cardinal Heroes and to my surprise, I saw a Demi-Human with the Shield hero that looked very familiar. Charging into the wave I stop when I see a signal flare along with the Shield Hero running towards the village

"That's Lute village, Gray follow the shield fight with all your heart" I say smiling as I head to the field

Seeing monsters in front of me I begin smiling outright as I jump off a short ledge with the orb on my staff glowing dark green

_'Force Of Nature'_

Slamming my fist into the ground four massive grey root erupt and start smashing the monsters in the vicinity

_Skeleton Soldier[Unlocked]_

_Skeleton Captain[Unlocked]_

_Poison Stinger[Unlocked]_

'I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding'

RAZOR BOARZ

Finishing the incantation 20 pig-like monsters with a back full of serrated steel spines covering its entire back stood in front of me

"GO...kill monsters and protect humans and Demi-Humans" I order sending the creatures away

See the other three heroes I summon the Obsidian Horse, which I named Ruin, and race toward the heroes and the monster.

"Faster Ruin" I say as Ruin increases its speed

Arriving at the fight I charge up a fire spell and unleash it on a monster that had a body of a lion, an extra head of a ram, and a tail of a fanged snake

_Zwei Fireblast_

The monster took the full force of my spell which only singed its fur and retaliated by using its tail to bite Ruin killing it in a matter of seconds.

_'That's what I get for using a low-level spell'_ I thought as I get up

"What are you doing here, Get to cover" Shouted the Sword hero

"I'm here to defend against the waves" I say triggering my _Vine Snare _skill

The Monster found itself wrapped in large green vines which restricted its movements

"It won't hold attack it now!" I yell Charging the highest level magic spell I have

* * *

With The Chimera bound By the Magic Heroes vines the Three Heroes fired off their respective electrical attacks each one caused a lot of damage to the boss monster, but all three attacks didn't kill it. Having wasted their attack and their SP, the three heroes were at the mercy of the Chimera who was breaking out of its restraints

"How is that thing still alive!" Yelled Ren the Sword Hero

"That was my strongest attack!" exclaimed The Bow Hero Itsuki

"As Source of thy Power.. " the Magic Hero began as the Chimera's roar drowned his words out

"Um...Guys any Ideas?" asked the Spear Hero

...And Swallow my target with the power of Darkness"

_'Shroud of Midnight'_

A massive black mist floods out from Balthasar's staff as it begins to envelope and swirl around the Chimera. The black mist returns to the staff and reveals nothing but the Chimera and the head of the snake which was snatched up by a Razor Boar and brought to the Magic Hero

"Hey you stole are kill" Yelled Motoyasu

"_Stole your Kill?_, That's what you care about? Really?" Asked Balthasar grabbing the snakehead

"And you call yourselves heroes? What a Joke"

"Hey last time I checked Your first spell did little damage to the Chimera" replied The Bow Hero

"It's called gauging your opponent, If any of you had use of an appraisal skill then you would know that the Chimera has a resistance to electric attac..." The Magic Hero stopped when he laid his eyes on a certain redhead

"Well...Well...Well.." Balthasar said slowly making his way towards Princess Malty

"If it isn't the _Bitch _that tried to kill me and my little brother" The Magic Hero says being stopped by Motoyasu

"Hey Stop i.." The Spear Hero began but was stopped by being tackled by a Razor Boar

"I swore I would make you suffer, and I'm always a man of my word" Balthasar says heading to the Capital

* * *

so Fifth Chapter done and over with, now I would just like to say thank you for reading/Following/Favoriting this fanfiction it has now overshot **A Tale of Shadows**. Now I would like to point out that the end of this chapter character lvs go up

Balthasar Black Lv.31

Gray Morningstar Lv.34

Lillian Rose Lv.15

Now for weapon designs are still the same, To use a weapon in my fanfiction I must know all of this information

**(Insert Weapon Name)**

**Equipment Bonus:**

**Skill:**

**Aquired:**

**Skill Breakdown:**

**Description:**

I will also take monster requests,

**(Monster Name)**

**Appearence:**

**Ability:**

And with all that this is you Chaotic writer Screwball saying...

Live Long, Have Fun and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	6. Info

Okay so at this time I would like to upload a little charater lv. info, I will also be listing known skills, and spells

Also

* * *

Weapon Name(name of Weapon)

Equipment Bonus(Stat boosts)

Skill(Self explanatory)

Aquired(how Balthasar gets it certain Lv. or absorb certain material)

Skill Breakdown(Explain what the skill does)

Discription(What the Staff looks likes)

* * *

**Name:** Baltasar Black **Race:** Human **Class:** Legendary Magic Hero

**Level:** 31 **Skill Points:** 45

**HP:** 3,269 **MP:** 2,753

**Physical Attack:** 47 **Magic Attack:** 360

**Physical Defence:** 140 **Magic Defence:** 330

_Elemental Status_

**Fire Attack:** 50 **Resistance:** 35

**Electricity Attack:** 60 **Resistance:** 40

**Water Attack:** 55 **Resistance:** 30

**Light Attack:** 45 **Resistance:** 30

**Wind Attack:** 55 **Resistance:** 35

**Ice Attack:** 40 **Resistance:** 35

**Earth Attack:** 50 **Resistance:** 40

**Darkness Attack: **70 **Resistance:** 50

* * *

**Weapons**

**Legendary Magic Staff**_(Default)_

* * *

**Nature Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Defence +2

**Skill:** Vine Snare

* * *

**Earth Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Magic Attack +3

**Skill:** Quicksand

* * *

**Porcupine Quill Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Magic Attack +5

* * *

**Mirror Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Defence +15 Magic Defence +20

**Skill:** Reflect

* * *

**Hound Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** MP +20

* * *

**Hellfire Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Fire Attack +100, Fire Resistance +100, Water Resistance -100

**Skill:** Flare

* * *

**Orthus Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** N/A

**Skill:** Counter

* * *

**Obsidian Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** MP +50, HP +200

**Skill:** Sword Geyser

* * *

**Gem Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** N/A

**Skill:** Gem Growth, Gem Modification

* * *

**Evergreen Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** N/A

**Skill:** Evergreen, Poison Touch

* * *

**Thunderstorm Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Magic Attack +20, Electricity Attack +30

**Skill:** Lightning Arc

* * *

**Craftsman Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** N/A

**Skill:** Flawless Crafts

* * *

**Nightmare Oak Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Physical Attak +50, Magic Attack +100

**Skill:** Force of Nature

* * *

**Crystal Ball Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** MP +30

**Skill:** Double Cast, Magic Affinty, Clairvoyance, Memory Projection

* * *

**Shadow Kings Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Defence +50 Magic Defence +100

**Skill:** Shadow Bomb

* * *

**Staff of the Seas**

**Equipment Bonus: **Water Attack +200, Resistance +100, Ice Resistance -100

**Skill:** Rage of the Seas

* * *

**Staff of the Sun**

**Equipment Bonus:** Light Attack +100, Resistance +100, Dark Attack -100, Resistance -100, Fire Attack +50, Resistance +50

**Skill:** Solar Flair

* * *

**Elemental Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Fire Attack +50 Resistance +50, Water Attack +50 Resistance +50, Wind Attack +50 Resistance +50, Earth Attack +50 Resistance +50, Dark Attack +50 Resistance +50 Light Attack +50 Resistance +50 Ice Attack +50 Resistance +50 Electricity Attack +50 Resistance +50

**Skill:** Elemental Shower

* * *

[This is all I got for the moment]

_Skills_

Slain Summon{allows Balthasar to summon any and all monster killed by his magic} SP 0

Reflect{Sends any non-Physical attack back to caster at double the damage}[Equip only] SP 0

Lightning Arc{Sends a arc of lightning from head of weapon/Think of palpatine's lightning from star wars}[Passive, equip not required] SP 1

Vine Snare{Binds targets in thick thorned vines, can be broken out of is target is stronger, weak against fire}[Passive] SP 1

Quicksand{Turns the ground into a fine sand which sends anyone down into the earth, useful for finding secret passages and easy excape routes if used on wall or a second floor building}[Passive] SP 1

Elemental Shower{Rains down Fire,Earth,Water,Wind,Light,Dark,Electric, and Ice attacks with a 5 mile radius[Equip Only] SP 3

Force of Insanity{Messes with the mind of Target preventing them from telling friend from foe}Passive] SP 10

Shell{Increases parties physical and magic defense}[Passive] SP 1

Tranquility{targets an party member and nullifies the effects of rage, fear, and confusion}[Passive] SP 1

Shadow Bomb{causes any shadow to combust and cause both dark and fire damage, mostly used to blow up an enemies shadow}[Equip only] SP 2

Gem Growth{grows any gem from the ground}[Equip only] SP 2

Gem Modification{any gem grown cane be modified with any special properties}[Equip only]

Evergreen{Uses the surrounding plants within 10 mile as eyes and ears}[Equip only] SP 1

Force of Nature{This skill allows Balthasar to manipulate the 'Forces of Nature' Nature, stone, Etc.}[Passive] Sp 4

Double Cast{a Passive skill that allows the Magic hero to cast two spells at once at half the mana cost of both. (example, a fire spell costs 4 and a water costs 3 user only pays 3 mana)} SP 0

Clairvoyance{Allows Balthasar to take a glimce into the future, but takes a tole on both his mind and his rapid draining mana}[Equip Only] SP 30

Magic Affinity{this skill allows him to measure anyones magic affinity}[Equip only] SP 3

Memory Projection{Allows the Magic Hero to project his or anothers memories}[Equip only] SP 4

Flawless Crafts{ this skill is self explanatory}[Equip only] SP 0

Poison Touch{Any physical attack will cause opponent to become inflicted with a powerful poison status}[Equip only] SP 0

Flare{Again pretty self Expanitory}[Passive] SP 1

Sword Geyser{this skill causes numberous obsidian blades to shoot out from the ground}[Equip only] SP 5

Counter{the most powerful and most dangerous of his skills. all damage the magic hero has sustained is fire all into one attack. example if her is down to 1 HP he could deal 3,268 damage to anyone or anything.}[Passive] SP All

Rage of the Seas{this skill only works around large bodies of water. allow the magic hero to manipulate water, create waves, even change the ocean currents}[Equip only] SP 20

Solar Flair{Lights up the area around Balthasar mking it bright as day, creatures of darkness will avoid the light. Plant based monsters will be attracted to it, all plant based attacks in the lit area will be doubled in strength

* * *

_Spells_

Zwei Fireblast MP 4

Zwei Aquashot MP 4

Lightning Bolt MP 5

Nullification MP 10

Static Wave MP 7

Tempest Storm MP 12

Frost MP 9

Air Arrow MP 8

Hide Mirage MP 5

Bolt of Twilight MP 15

Fire Rain MP 20

Shroud of Midnight MP 1,000

Frost Wave MP 17

Wrath of Stamina MP 25

Thunder Fury MP 30

Aqua Shower MP

Wind Whirlwind MP

* * *

I would Like to thank

Pinkdog16

RedBurningDragon

Raidentensho

Hoytti

And Gadget Boy for some of the ideas for the weapons and skills

Thank you for your help

Next chapter we visit the Slave Trader and acquire a monster egg. This you all get to choose what Baltasar gets. Anything goes

Have Fun


	7. Crashing the Party

_**Edited[3/16/20]**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Crashing the Party**

* * *

At the Entrance of the capital, The Magic Hero was met by both of his party members, his adopted little brother Gray Morningstar the Wolf Demi-human with short spikey white hair, and Lillian Rose The Panda Demi-Human slave he rescued, who had long black hair and a metal device rigged to her left leg. Both cared for the Hero they fought with and would give their lives for his

"Come on we've got a party to go to" Balthasar says heading the castle

Unknown to the Demi-Humans, but the Magic Hero had overheard the Knights about there being a celebratory party for the Cardinal Heroes at the castle. Balthasar saw the opportunity to procure information about the King and his Bitchy daughter. Before entering the castle The Magic Hero casts _Hide Mirage _on himself and his party members sneaking into the castles party with little to no effort. Once inside Balthasar released the spell on only himself and proceed to eavesdrop on the conversation of the party. Throughout the entire party, Balthasar Black couldn't hear anything about Rurorona Village or the enslavement of the Demi-Humans, Until he heard a name he hasn't heard since the raid of Rurorona. Looking to the window He sees the Shield Hero with a Racoon Demi-Human with long brown hair

_'Raphtalia?'_ thought the Magic Hero as he made his way through the crowd

The Magic Hero stopped when the Spear Hero Motoyasu confronted and challenged the Shield Hero Naofumi to a duel for the freedom of his slave, rejecting the duel the Shield Hero began to leave with Raphtalia But was stopped by the kings knights and forced to accept the duel when the king had Naofumi's slave was taken from him. Having accepted the duel the Shield Hero was taken to the arena

"Hey Shield Hero" Balthasar says reaching for a pouch on his belt

Getting his attention the Magic Hero throws the pouch into the hands of the Shield Hero

"You might need that" Balthasar says as Naofumi left for the arena

"Gray? Lily?" Balthasar said knowing that his companions were close

"What do you need brother?" Asked Gray

"Lily follow the king and keep him in his chair in the arena" Ordered Balthasar as he felt Lillian run past him

"Gray your with me, if this is a duel between the Spear and Shield Heroes then someone _is_ going to make sure the Shield loses, so we are going to stop the duel the moment that happens" Balthasar says heading to the arena to observe from the room

* * *

_(On the Roof)_

"It looks like the Shield Hero Is going to win" Gray said watching the duel

"Indeed... though he lacks in attack power he makes up for it in outsmarting his opponent and using alternative methods in using his skills" I say seeing the Shield holding two ballons in each hand in front of a flinching Spear Hero

It was then that I see a Wind Spell being fired from the Princess which gives time for the Spear to charge his Lightning Spear, without Hesitation I equip the Mirror Magic Staff and jump in between the Shield and Spear Heroes. swinging my mirror staff I redirect the lightning skill back to the spear at double damage and with my free hand pointed at the bitch, I summon my newest monster

I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding

CHIMERA

Finishing the incantation, the summoned monster jumps over the Shield Hero slams its lion paw into the princess pinning her to the wall

"And here I thought that you people honored a sacred duel" I say straightening myself

"Who the Hell are you?" Asked The Spear Hero

"Simple I'm the only one who has seen the truth of Melromarc" the man said as my little brother jump down and onto the back of the Chimera

"My Brother's not wrong you know" Gray said hopping down from the Chimera's back

"I am The Magic Hero, Baltasar Black" I say earning gasps from the nobles

"There is.." Began the king as a small red line formed on his cheek

Dispelling the magic around Lily the King gasped as saw on the tip of her sword

"I wouldn't move old man, you might hurt yourself" Lily said before giggling

"Now then..Where was I?" I sarcastically ask myself

"Oh..I remember..." I say walking toward the princess

"Now be a good Bitch and.._speak_" I say tapping her with my staff

The Princess said nothing no ward escaped her lips, which only made me smile more, with my weapon in my left hand I slug her across her face causing a slight amount of blood to form from the corner of her mouth

"You Insulent.."

"Ah Ah Ahh..Don't even think about it" Lily said putting her metal leg against the king's chest

"Tell them, or next time I'll use the Chimera to hurt you" I say not hearing a single word from the princess

"Lightning..."

Looking towards the other end of the arena I see the Spear Charging his Lightning attack

"Slow learner I see" I say stepping away from the princess

"...Spear!" yelled The Spear Hero as he fires his lightning attack

Before I had a chance to swing the lightning goes right above me, knocking off the confusion I see Gray using his Halberd to force the Spear Heroes attack upward. it was at this point that the Bow and Sword Heroes jump down from the stands

"Chimera!" I yell

The Chimera's tail bared its fangs before lunging forward causing the wall to kick up dust and forced the princess to scream which made the Heroes and the king freeze. when the dust settled everyone saw that the snakehead had hit the wall inches from the princesses face

"...I...I...Did...it" Malty said fear in her voice

"I'm sorry Princess I don't think everyone heard you" I say as the Chimera's tail readied itself for the kill

"I Did it, I fired a wind spell at the Shield Hero" admitted the Princess

"Good" I say sending the Chimera to the monster menu

"Lily You can join us now" Gray said to the girl as I notice a slight pink color in his cheeks

Walking past the Heroes I swap my Mirror staff to my Nightmare Oak staff and create a flight of earth stairs to the king's box, Lilly steps down while I climb up and face the king

"Give me the Girl" I say in a calming voice

"Who are you to order me?" Injected the king

"You obviously don't get it, do you?, I'm the Cardinal Hero of Magic" I say still holding my calm

"Impossible, the only Heroes are the Four Cardinal Heroes" The King said which made me crack a grin

"Very well, if you won't believe me then you'll probably believe my memories" I say Equipping to a special staff

The _Nightmare Oak Magic Staff_ was replaced with a weapon that had a pitch-black metal staff with Melromarcian language Glyphs and a large crystal ball surrounding the black jewel

* * *

**Crystal Ball Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Mana +30

**Skill:** Double Cast_(Passive)_, Magic Affinity, Clairvoyance, Memory Projection

* * *

Pointing my staff into the air I display my memories from before I came to Melromarc

"By all mean feel free to tell me if this world has any of this" I say playing all my memories until hearing multiple gasps

Looking at the memory my cheeks turn red as I see the memory of me and my ex-girlfriend on our anniversary, fumbling my staff I turn the memory off, recovering from my embarrassment I turn back to the king

"I'm not from this world, I am a Cardinal Hero whether you like it or not. Now...release..The...Girl...Now" I say pointing my staff at the king

"Your spell proves nothing" the king said not backing down

"Very well" I say aiming my staff to a knight next to Raphtalia

_'Shroud of Midnight'_

The black mist flooded from my staff and swirled around the Knight as he screamed in fear for three seconds before the mist returned and showed the knight was nothing but bones and armor, with a vile smile on my face I re-aim my weapon at the King

"The Girl...Now...Your Majesty" I say

_'Please fall for it, That spell took out almost all my mana'_

"Release the slave" the King said

Letting the girl go I step to the side and let her return to the Shield Hero, turning to follow her I stop to address the king

"Oh, and before I forget, I have absolutely no problem fighting the wave to protect Melromarc, However.." I say raising my voice for everyone to hear

"..If anyone has any Demi-Human Slaves, Know this, I am the Black Mage and I _Will_ come for you, Sent your slave free now or You _Will _Met your god"

With that, I walk the earth steps as the crumbled to dirt. Walking to the Shield Hero and his Demi-Human slave

"You know I once knew a Racoon Demi-Human from Rurorona Village who always had a smile no matter how sad she was" I say as the Demi-Human slave looked at me with wide eyes

"Balthasar!" Exclaimed Raphtalia as she embraces me in a hug

"So good to see you squirt, glad to see your safe." I say showing a face of forlorn

_'I could only save a handful that day'_

Letting go of Raphtalia I look to the Shield Hero and extend my hand

"Balthasar Black, The Magic Hero" I say Introducing myself

"Naofumi Iwatani, The Shield Hero, and thank you" replied the Shield Hero

"For what?" I ask

"Not only for the Snakehead but for the warning, even if I didn't listen to you"

"Yeah...That night I overheard her plan, I wasn't able to tell you because she took my brother and sold him as a slave" I say as we leave the arena with our respective parties

"So how do you know Raphtalia?" Asked Naofumi

"Oh that's easy, I was living in her village when the First wave hit" I say smiling

"Wait...you were in the first wave?" Asked the Shield Hero

"Yeah, I was hunting with Gray's father when it happen" I say as Raphtalia talked to Gray

Before Naofumi could say anything we both turned to the sound of knights with their weapons drawn

"Black Mage you're under arrest"

"Well, that's my cue, Gray! Lily! Time to run" I say placing my staff across my back

"Lilly Cover" Gray said charging an ice spell

"On it" Lily said charging a dark spell

'As source of thy power I order thee..." Gray and Lily said in unison

"...Decipher the laws of nature and blind my target with a cloud of darkness"

...Decipher the laws of nature and halt my target with a sheet of Ice"

_'Vail of Shadow'_

_'Frost Wave'_

Finishing her incantation, Lily blinds the castle knights with a dark spell while Gray covers the ground in a thick sheet of ice from his spell

"Good, now Gray, you and Lily go back to the inn and grab as much as you can and head straight to _Him_, Understand" I say running to the Three Heroes Church

"What about your mana Brother?" Asked my little brother

Reaching into my jacket I pull out a small bottle of blue liquid

"Don't worry I've got that covered" I say drinking the mana potion

"Besides I need to know when the next wave is" I say running ahead

* * *

Lily and I head into their room and began to grab the grimoires and the money Balthasar stole from the nobles, and the last thing I grabbed was a small box that I quickly shoved in my pocket. Shoving everything into their packs they begin to hear the sounds of the armored feet climbing the wooden stairs. Without hesitation I slam the door shut and discharged an Ice spell to freezing the door shut, it wasn't strong enough as the ice began to crack

_'Were Trapped'_

As more crack appear on the ice, I began to look around until I look outside the window and saw no knights

"Lily, Vail of Shadows" I order formulating the plan

The room is enveloped in shadows by the time the door breaks open, without hesitation I tackle Lily and jump out the window. we were air born for 2 seconds before I land on the ground taking the full force of the drop which dislocated my left shoulder

"A..are..you..okay?" I ask ignoring the pain

"Y-Yeah...we should..." Lily said as I kicked her off of me

One of the knights had got to the window and threw his spear, I did the one thing I could, I kicked Lily out of the way and took the blow. The knight's spear pierced my leg which would slow my movements

"Lily Go!" I say lifting myself up with the help of my halberd

'As Source of thy power I order thee, Decipher the laws of nature and imprison my target in a block of everlasting Ice'

I look to see Lily stood there casting a spell

"I told you to run!" I yell at the Panda girl

"Never" replied Lily as the knights surrounded us

_'Ice Age'_

The Ice Spell Lily used left me in awe as all the knights and some of the surrounding areas were covered in thick Ice, I then quickly limped in front and catch her as she began to fall.

"That was very risky" I say as we both hobble to the Slaver

* * *

This was child's play, Whenever one of the church members got to close I summoned a high-level monster to chase them away until I stood before the Dragon Hourglass. The Jewel on my staff began to glow as a transparent beam hit the hours and a timer appeared at the top of my vision

_46:06:05:03_

_'A month and a half till the next wave,_

Turning on my heel I descend the stair and run into a small army of knights

"Take one step and I _will_ drop-kick your ass" I say smiling

The knight in front takes one step towards and immediately regrets it

_'Vine Snare'_

All the knights on the staircase were bound by my signature skill. Slowly I walk to the first knight with a massive grin

"I am a man of my word" I saw walking up the staircase to get a running start

Running at breakneck speed I jump and dropkick the knight while deactivating my skill, all the while riding the knight down the staircase and over the bodies like a surfboard. Hitting the bottom of the stairs step off the knight and thank him

"Thanks for the ride" I say kicking his face knocking him out

Cracking my neck I look towards the door which was blocked by a platoon of royal knights

"Y'all really wanna do this" I say as they all tensed up

"_(Sigh)_Very Well" I say switching to my _Nightmare Oak Magic Staff_

Some of the knights started to back away as the head of my staff glowed. Slinging my weapon across my back I clap my hands together creating a small shockwave before separating them

_'Force of Nature'_

Clapping my hands together not only sent out a shockwave but also created a wall made of white stone in the middle of the platoon, moving my hands away from each other caused the stone to split vertically and shove the knights into the adjacent walls, giving me a clear path to the door, without hesitation I run outside casting _Hide Mirage_ on myself and head straight to the Slave merchant.

* * *

Balthasar Black entered the tent, promptly removing the spell. The Magic Hero was met with the sight of Lily wrapping up Gray's leg in bandages

"What Happened?" Asked the Magic Hero

"We managed to grab all the essentials we need and we were about to leave when the knights showed up at the inn and tried to break in, me and Lily jump out the window and I was hit by one of the knight's spear, Then as we were surrounded, Lily cast _Ice Age_" Explained the Wolf Demi-Human

"Then explain why you have all the injuries?" Asked Balthasar who stared at his brother

"He took the fall and dislocated his shoulder" explained Lily without a moment of hesitation

"Of course he did" The Magic Hero says gingerly taking Grays left arm and lifting it slightly

Placing a hand on Gray's shoulder, Balthasar grabs his brothers attention

"Ready? on Three" The Magic Hero says as Gray nods his head

...one...

_POP_

Gray holds in a pain-filled screamed as Balthasar lets go of the Demi-Humans arm

"What the Hell!, What happened to _On Three_?" Yelled the Wolf Boy

"Simple...It hurts more if you're expecting it" Replied the Magic Hero as he went through the packs making sure they had everything

"What's the Plan Balthasar?" Asked the Panda Girl

"Well, now that the I threatened the Royal Family we need to find a nearby village to some level, cause I can't keep sending my monster to do it for us" replied the Magic Hero

[**A/N:** Balthasar's summoned monsters can farm exp However he only earns 1/4 of it. example if a summon kills a monster worth 20exp he only get 5exp]

"May I suggest Lute Village?" said the Slave Merchant

"That sounds good for now" Balthasar said as an idea formed in his head

"Hey...Do you still have those eggs?" asked the Magic Hero

The Magic Heroes Summoning skill was versatile in terms of numbers, but the monsters he summoned couldn't be healed and could only take so much damage before dissappearing, he needed a monster that can be healed

"Oh..Interested are we? Well, in that case, I still have a whole box" Said the Slave Merchant pulling out a black box from his shelves

The merchant opened the box and proceed to hand Balthasar one of the eggs, only to be turned down as he senses another with a strong source of power

"I do appreciate it, but not _that_ one" Balthasar says stepping to the monster eggs

Waving his hand over the eggs, the Magic Hero grabs the egg in the top right corner.

"I'll take this one" Balthasar says handing the egg to the Slave Merchant who puts it inside an incubator

"That'll be one hundred silvers" the Slaver said as Balthasar handed him a gold coin before slinging all three packs over his shoulder

"Lily help Gray up, you'll have to help him until we get to Lute" Balthasar says grabbing the egg

"What about the knights?" asked the Wolf Demi-Human

"A wise man once said _'gall thay sugno fy ngheiliog'_." Balthasar says stepping out of the tent making sure there were no knights

"And who said that?" Asked Lillian

"My Father" Replied the Magic Hero

"And what does it mean?" Asked Gray

"It means that the knights would have better luck sucking my cock then killing us" Balthasar said plainly as he cast _Hide Mirage_ on his party before heading to the entrance of the capital

* * *

Okay so I know I said we were going to see the monster hatch but I hit my 3000 word limit and decided to end it here, that and I haven't decided which of the monsters to choose

So far I've got

Nine Tailed Fox from** Pinkdog16**

Dragon from **Pinkdog16** and **CrimzonAzazel**

Griffin from **Le055Li0n**

Stygian Zinogre from **RedBurningDragon**

I am still accepting ideas for the Monster Egg Lottery.

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	8. Emiko

**Chapter 6**

**Emiko**

* * *

With the Capital far enough behind them, The Magic Hero Balthasar removed the spell on his party and summoned one of his monsters

BADGER MOLE_[Avatar the Last Airbender]_

Lillian Rose and Gray Morningstar mounted the monster and made their way to their destination. Balthasar walked next to them with his hood pulled up

"Once we get to the village I'll look through the grimoires to find a healing spell" Said the Magic Hero

"I'm sorry...If we.."Lily began before being interrupted by Balthasar

"You have no reason to apologize, You both are alive and that's all that matters. The Past is in the Past after all" Says the Magic Hero

Once In Lute Village, The Magic Heroes Party checks into the town's inn at the cost of three silvers. Inside their room, Balthasar scanned through the grimoires finding a healing spell

"As source of thy power I order thee, Decipher the laws of nature to heal my target" read the Magic Hero

_Fast Heal[Learned] MP 2_

Casting the Spell Balthasar heals the injury that the Wolf Demi-Human sustained from the knights of Melromarc.

_~Time Skip~_

"Brother.."

"Later...Sleep now" I say not bothering to move or open my eyes

_-Crack-_

Snapping my eyes, I look towards the dresser to see the Monster Egg cracking open. Bolting out of bed I see parts of the egg falling off before hatching open completely revealing a red fox with ocean blue eyes

"A fox?" Gray said as I place a hand on the dresser and lean closer

Without warning the fox runs up my arm and onto my shoulder as it rubbed its head against my cheek

"Oh..My..God..." Said Lily as she looked at us "it's..so..cute"

As lily says this I absorb the eggshells and unlock a new staff

* * *

**Monster Egg Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Defense +20

**Skill:** Growth Boost

* * *

Shrugging off Lily's comment I notice that the Fox had two tails and its health bar was in my party, it took a while but I couldn't help but agree with the panda girl

"Okay...you're right it's cute" I say rubbing my finger against the fox's head

"Let's get some food I'm hungry" Gray said as his stomach growled

"Yeah let's eat we have an extra mouth to feed" I say as all four of us head to the inns dining area and feed are faces

Later that day I ran into the Shield Hero and Raphtalia who was carrying a monster egg as well

"I see you purchased a Monster Egg as well Naofumi" I say greeting the pair

"Balthasar?, What are you doing here?" Asked the Raccoon Demi-Human

"Laying low for a while" I say as my fox pops its head out of my hood

"AWW..its so cute" Raphtalia said to my fox

"Yeah, I got it from the Monster Egg Lottery" I say as my hatched monster jumps down to my cupped hand

We continued to conversate until the sun hit its peak and my party and I left to hunt some monsters. Over the course of the next few days the Fox, Whom I named Emiko, had grown dramatically thanks to my Growth Boost skill however it wasn't just the size that changed Emiko had grown an extra 6 tails, and by the looks of it, Naofumi's Filolial had grown as well. hearing a commotion outside, Naofumi and myself head follow the villagers with our friends in tow. Standing in front of the crowd was Princess Malty holding a scroll saying that The Spear Hero would the reigning lord of this region

"In light of his exploits during the last wave, The Spear Hero, Sir Motoyasu has been appointed ruling lord of this region" the Bitch said as the Spear Hero sat on his mount looking smug

"To help with the rebuilding efforts we shall levy a toll, 50 silvers to enter the village, and 50 to leave" said the Princess

"Unacceptable, that'll ruin us, we won't have enough to buy food" said one of the villagers

"You dare deny a royal decree?" Asked the princess in an angered voice

"Damn right I do" me and Naofumi said in unison

"The Shield and Magic Hero, What are you doing here, this is Sir Motoyasu's domain now, you have no right to question him" said the bitch

"Hey Spear Douche, You do realize it costs one silver to sleep at the inn here" I say as the Shield finishes

"You're essentially charging the equivalent of 100 nights, just to enter and leave the village" Naofumi said as the villagers began to deny the Princess and the Spear Hero

"You Dare..Knights!" The Princess said as the knights raise their spears

"Looks like the Bitch wants to fight" I say raising my staff

The Princesses face changes to one of shock and fear as four people in dark clothing appear in front of her. the one closest our hands a scroll to the princess that made her anger increase

"Shield Hero..Fight us for the right to rule this village!" Yelled the princess

_~With The Villagers~_

"I decline" Naofumi said outright

"But Sir if you refuse the challenge, the Village will fall into the Spear Heroes hands" the Village Lord said to the Shield Hero

Leaving Naofumi to argue with the villagers, I went to check on Emiko only to find she grew an extra tail and was twice the size of my Harley back home.

"Jesus Emi...You're so..." I begin but stop when I saw the look Emiko was giving me

"..Grown.." I say recovering from one of the cardinal sins

* * *

~Flashback~

Getting off the bus I walked through the door of my house holding my reddened cheek, I was greeted by my mother who had asked about the mark. I told her about the conversation I was having with one of my classmates and how our conversation turned to our workout routines, I had told her that I was 120lb, but when I asked how much she weighed I was slapped across my face leaving behind the red mark that was present on my face. My mother looked at me in slight disappointment

"Balthasar, you _Never_ ask a woman her weight, it's a cardinal sin" my mother said rubbing my red cheek"

~End Flashback~

* * *

"Sorry Emiko, Come on let's go" I say letting Emi follow to watch Naofumi's race

I couldn't be happier that I came to this village. I saw Motoyasu being kicked in his gonads by Naofumi's Filolial, both me and my fox start laughing outright. The Race is a three-lap circuit around Lute Village, the first to complete all three and return the Village gate would be the winner. once the race Starts me and my party begin to leave only to be stopped by the princess

"And where do you think you're going?" questioned the princess

"This race has nothing to do with me, so I'm leaving unless you think you can stop me" I say pushing past the princess and her knights

* * *

The race continued with Naofumi and Filo taking the lead coming close to the last corner of the lap, unknown to the Shield Hero one of the Princesses knights had hidden themselves self within the foliage of the forest and began to cast an earth spell to stop Naofumi

'As source of thy power I order thee. decipher the law...'

**Growl**

Before the knight could finish the spell's incantation he had heard a growl, turning around the knight was gazing right into the eyes of a large fox. the Knight's face showed one of fear as he tried to only for the fox to grab his leg and drag him into the dark of the forest while he screamed trying to claw at the ground. The Shield Hero finished the first lap with no problem which angered Princess Malty, towards the middle of the track another hidden knight was attempting to slow down the Shield Heroes Filolial

'As source to thy power I order thee, decipher the laws of nature to slow my target'

_'Nullification'_

After hearing the unknown voice the spell he was casting was canceled, spinning on his heel he reaches for his sword only to be struck on his head a large rock knocking him out, the figure standing in the shadow grabs both of the knight's feet and begin dragging him through the forest, Having not lost any of her speed Filo took a much bigger lead from the Spear Hero Motoyasu which pissed The Second Princess off to no ends. On the Outskirts of the track stood another knight casting a spell to increase the speed of Motoyasu's dragon

'As source of thy power I order thee, Decipher the Laws of nature...

*Snap*

Snapping his head around to the sound the knight was directed to a small squirrel climbing up a tree, returning his attention back to the track his vision is filled with the sight of a red glowing fist that sent him flying into one of the trees, before having a moment to recover the knight is hit again knocking him out before being carried into the forest, as the Shield Hero and his Filolial mount rounded the last corner, the Second Princess started to charge up a wind spell, she _would_ have if she wasn't forced on back. Looking up the Princess sees a Panda Demi-Human come in to sight right above her with her sword aimed at her chest_(Btw if you hadn't guess it by now Lily's magical affinities are Dark and Ice Magic)_

"This is a Fair Race, so no magical interference" The Demi-Human says placing the tip of her blade against the Princesses skin

Crossing the finish line the Villagers cheer for the Shield Hero for winning the race, Shortly after Naofumi's Filolial increased its size leaving everyone in shock

"You Cheated!" Exclaimed the Princess as the Demi-Human got off of her

"You never told me your Filolial was really this massive tub of Lard" Yelled the Princess

"If you want to talk about cheating then care to explain what the three stooges were doing" The Magic Hero said coming into view with Gray and Emiko who was carrying three knights in six of her nine tails

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The Princess said before a look of shock was plastered on her face

It was the Shadows of the Queen, and they all stood in front of the princess

"The Magic Hero is correct you had ordered the knights to prevent the Shield Hero from winning" One of the shadows said as the Second Princess accepted her defeat

* * *

Once the Princess and her moron left my party and I left for Dragoon Village. Rumor has it is that a dragon has nested there recently and is bringing fear to the villagers, it was getting close to sunset when we decided to stop, Gray set up the fire, while me and Lily hunted for dinner. However right before we had our kill, both of us heard Gray start to scream my name, which very rare. Running to the campsite I see Gray with his back against a tree as he looked in the direction of Emiko, Following his gaze, my eyes grow wide. lying were Emiko was, was a sleeping naked girl with long blue hair and 9 red and white-tipped tails

"What the Hell?, Where's Emiko?" I ask Gray while keeping my gaze on the girl

"She's right there" Gray said pointing towards the sleeping girl

Walking towards the girl I place a hand on her shoulder and start to lightly shake her awake, the girl's eyes flutter open as she slowly starts to look at me

"Master? Wheres Dinner?" Asked the Girl

"Emiko?" I ask as the girl looked confused

"Yes Master?" replied the girl

_'Oh my god...'_

"Gray pack up we're going back to the capital" I order as I go through my pack to find a shirt the little girl could wear

With the Shirt in hand I look back to the girl I see the Fox that I raised

"Emiko?..."

"Master?" Asked fox Kitsune

"Can you..turn back?" I say soon seeing a puff of smoke before seeing Kitsune in her human..ish...form

"Put this on and do not transform until I tell you" I order putting the shirt on her which looked more like a dress on Kitsune

As Gray finishes packing everything up I summon 3 Obsidian Horses for Me, Gray, and Lily. Mounting the Horses the four of us made it to the capital before sundown, dismounting I hold Emiko's hand as we head straight to the Slaver.

* * *

Balthasar Black made his way into the slavers tent to confront him.

"Slaver..Where are you?" Asked Balthasar as he and his party entered the merchants' tent

"Ahh...Young Magic Hero...So nice to see you again, what can I do for you today?" asked the Slave Merchant

"Emiko you may transform" I say removing the shirt Kitsune was wearing

In a quick puff of smoke stood Kitsune's fox form which made the Slaver excited. The Slave Merchant continued to examine Kitsune as he got more and more excited

"Incredible...This is a Nine-Tailed Kitsune Queen" the Slaver said as Kitsune turned back to her human form

"Kitsune Queen? then how is she able to change into a human?" Asked Gray

"Well The Kitsune Queen has the ability to transform to pass for human and they need a monster crest to control" Explained the Slave Merchant

Having heard all of this Balthasar reluctantly placed the crest on KItsune and proceeded to head to the clothing store, opening the door I see the seamstress getting ready to close up the shop.

"Hey Yōsaiya" Balthasar said gaining the Tailors attention

"Hey Balthasar, what can I do for you today?" asked the Seamstress

"Do you have any clothing that transforms with the wearer?" Asked the Magic Hero

"I could, who's it for?" Asked Yōsaiya

Balthasar simply stepped to the left revealing Emiko which caused the Seamstress to squeal in excitement

"OH..MY..GOD..She is SO Adorable, I can definitely make her the clothing you need I Just need some Magic Thread"

"Magic Thread?" Asked Balthasar

"Magic Thread. It's a thread made from the user's own mana. The Lady that runs the Magic Shop can help you make some" Yōsaiya said as Balthasar asked if he could borrow a dress for Emiko

Yōsaiya handed Balthasar a small light blue sundress which Lily helped the Fox girl put it on, leaving the tailor Balthasar and his party head into Mahōya's Magic Shop

"Balthasar Sweetie, I was just closing up" Mahōya said Placing a crystal ball in a padded box

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need Magic Thread..Please" Balthasar asked the old witch

"If it was anyone else I"d say no, My spinning wheel is over in the corner, but be careful the stone is close to breaking" Mahōya said pointing to the spinning wheel

Half an hour later Kitsune had produced 20 spools of Magic Thread before the stone broke, Balthasar and Emiko Graciously apologized and paid 10 gold to replace the stone. Taking the completed spools of thread the Magic Heroes party return to the Tailors shop, handing the spools of thread to Yōsaiya she takes Emiko to begin making her clothing. Once finished Emiko comes out with a white longsleeved shirt with wide sleeves and a red skirt that stopped at her knees(It Is a Miko Outfit).

"Isn't it adorable?" Asked the Seamstress

"Master? Am I A-dor-a-ble?" asked Emiko clearly having trouble with the large word

"Of course you do, now let's go" The Magic Hero said as he and his party left the store

* * *

Inside the halls of the Three Heroes Church stormed the 2nd Princess of Melromarc, who was boiling mad. Not only had the Shield Hero won the Race but the 'Magic' Hero prevented her knights from stopping him. The Princess went straight to the pope at the late hour to find a way to rid the world of the Shield

"Aww..Princess Malty how can I help you this beautiful night?" Asked the Pope

"What information do you have regarding this...'Magic' Hero?" Asked the 2nd Princess

"From what we have found in the Archives the Magic Hero has only surfaces when the first wave hit and there are no heroes to combat them...however the Magic Hero has always been focused on protecting the monsters, more specifically the Demi-Humans" Explained the Pope to the princess

"That's very fascinating" The Princess said sarcastically

"But If I remember correctly we don't need him to combat the waves, we only need the three Heroes" Replied the 2nd Princess

"You are completely right on that princess. he along with the Devil Of The Shield must Die in the name of God, However, the Magic Hero will be more of a problem should he survive the next wave" Sais Pope Balmus

"So How do you plan to kill him?" asked the Princess

"It's quite simple, we kill the one thing he can't afford to lose" Explained the Pope with a smile on his face while lifting his glasses

"And what is that?" questioned the Princess

"His party" replied the Pope

"It's going to be hard to do when he can manipulate the very ground beneath his feet" said Malty

"Tell me Princess...Have you ever heard of..._The Leviathan_?" Asked the Pope who began to laugh out loud

* * *

Chapter Six Done and Done. thank you all for the clothing ideas, as you can see I went with the clothing choice that was chosen more than twice, with a little alteration. and once again thank you all for particapating in the Monster Egg Lottery, Like I said you all had some Great Ideas, and who knows I might add them latter on in this Fanfiction, lastly i honestly can't say this enough

**Allen Blaster** once again I would Like to say I'm sorry for not asking for your permission on the small bit on chapter 3, I'm Truly am Sorry

Please Follow/Favorite and Leave a review, I do enjoy every form of feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	9. Chaos Requirement Met

**Chapter 7**

**Chaos Requirments Met**

**The Hero of Magic Vs. The Leviathan**

* * *

Two weeks after getting Emiko's transforming clothing, Balthasar made his way to Dragon village only to find that the Sword Hero, Ren Amaki, had already slain it already. The Kitsune Emiko had managed to increase to 30 while The Magic Hero and his party were in the fifties. The Magic Heroes party began to camp for the night until they were stopped by someone in black clothing knelt down before them

"The Magic Hero, I Presume?" Asked the figure

"Who's Asking?" Asked the Magic Hero

"I am one of the Shadows of the Queen" answered the Shadow

"What do you want?" asked Lillian

"The Queen of Melromarc requests your presence, to speak with you about the unjust treatment of the Shield Hero" the Shadow said slightly sneering at the word which goes unnoticed by the Heroes party

For the next 10 days, The Shadow leads them to a location to meet the queen, during that time all five of them, Leveled up, talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company which wore down the Shadows' heart bit by bit. Eventually, they arrive large open area with a large Lake and Cliff that was at least 10 stories high

"Stop" the Shadow said removing the black clothing around her face

"What is it?" Asked the Wolf Demi-Human

"She's led us to a trap" Balthasar said blankly

"How.."

"Crystal Ball Magic Staff, it allows me to look at certain places and glimpse into the future, it also lets me look at someone's memories so long as I have direct contact" Balthasar said looking at the Fake Shadow

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper for a member of the Three Heroes Church" The Magic Hero says as Gray and Lillian grab their weapons

"Wait...I couldn't go through with it, Pope Balmus said that you were the Devil of Magic, but I see you aren't, you and your companions are not demons in the eyes of God" She said bowing to the group hoping they have mercy on her

"Don't bother, she was instructed by the Pope he never told her who hired them to kill us" Balthasar said looking around

"You and your friends must.." the girls voice cracks as she looks down to see an ivory arrow had pierced her chest

Balthasar snapped his head around to see a church member with a bow, Without hesitation, Gray and Lillian charge to man while Balthasar attempted to heal the girl only to find it had hit her heart and her last breath had already left her body.

_I'm Sorry_

* * *

Turning back to my Demi-Human friends and address the mount

"Emiko it's time to fight" I say as Emiko turns into her fox form

"I'm Ready Master" Emiko says crouching

"Just be careful" I say and me and Emiko charge towards the man who stood n front of an obelisk that was partially in the water

The Church Member had put up a magical barrier around himself and began praying to the stone structure, Approaching the man I activate my Nullification skill destroying his barrier. As the man prayed a purple seal began to glow beneath him, grabbing the man by his collar I pin him to the ground until I massive blast of water struck the large Lake which makes the man laugh

"What's so funny" I say plating my Armored boot against his head

"It's the end of you and your party Magic Devil" the man says as a massive serpent erupts from the lake

The monster had dark blue scales, membrane wings, two long taloned arms and a massive set of teeth, It stood at the edge of the lake looking at us with all four of its black eyes before letting out a fearsome roar. Without hesitation, I grab the man and run with my friend behind me has the monster fires a high-pressure water breath attack. Hidden behind the foliage begins to question the man who released the monster

"What the Hell did you Summon?" I ask slamming the man into a tree

the man said nothing as he starts to recite a spell incantation

_'Nullification'_

the man's eyes grow wide as he sees his spell failed

"All right, Why don't you ask the creature yourself" I say activating _'Force of Nature'_ encase his body in rock

With a wave of my hand, the man slowly starts to move in sight of the creature

"ALRIGHT!"

"Glad you see it my way, what is that Monster?" I ask

"It's called the Leviathan, it was sealed away by the previous Heroes, I has no weakness and can move on land for two hours at a time"

Wait What?

Immediately the trees behind us are blown away by a razor-tipped tail

"RUN!" Yells Lillian as we all run

Once we outrun it{Slow on Land} I Use _Vine Snare_ to keep the man pinned to a tree and cast _Hide Mirage_ to prevent someone from saving him.

* * *

With the Man pinned and secured the Magic Heroes Party returned to the clearing to fight the Leviathan, Balthasar cast _Fast Speed_ and_ Strength Up_ increasing his parties' speed and attack power to fight. With the Leviathan in sight, everyone readied their weapons, Gray had his Ax Halberd in his hands, Lillian had a longsword in her right and shortsword in her left, Emiko lowered her stance smoke billowing in between her teeth as blue fire engulfed her feet and her tail tips, and lastly, Balthasar had equipped his _Dragonite Magic Staff_

* * *

**Dragonite Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Attack +200

**Skill:** Dragon Breath

The Dragonite staff was pure black with red, blue, yellow and light blue dragons swirling around while the jewel was inside the maw of a dragon head that had red scales and curved black horns

**Dragon Breath:** allow the Magic Hero to exhale a Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water elemental breath attack

* * *

The Leviathan stared at us with its black eyes before letting out a roar and breathing out a high-pressure water breathe at the Magic Heroes party

"Scatter!" Yelled the Magic Hero as he and his companions evaded the attack

As the monsters breathe receded Balthasar used his _Appraisal_ skill only to be met with shock

**Leviathan**

**Lv. ?**"

Shit...I Can't Appraise it" yelled the Hero of Magic

"What do we do Balthasar?" asked the Panda Demi-Human

"Emiko I want you to cover Lily as she fires off her spells, while me and Gray keep the monster distracted," Balthasar said firing of one of his fire spells gaining the creature's attention

"Got It/On It/Okay Master" Gray, Lily, and Emiko said getting into position

The Wolf Demi-Human took the moment of distraction and thrust his sword into the monsters scaled hide causing the beast to shriek in pain before turning its attention to the whitehaired boy

"Oh shit" Gray said as the Leviathan flicked its tail and knocked him towards the cliff's edge

With the Leviathan's attention on the Demi-Human, it failed to notice the Spell launched by Lily

_'Shadow Salvo'_

Numerous orbs of shadow magic hit the body of the Leviathan dealing minimal amount of damage to the creature as it glared at the Panda Demi-Human, However before it could attack it was tackled by Emiko. As the monster recoiled the Kitsune Queen extended her nine tails and increased the intensity of the flames

_'Fox Fire'_

Emiko's fire spell shot from her tail and engulfed the monster burning its wings and the majority of its scales. The Leviathan immediately roared in pain before jumping into the lake, the Magic Hero didn't waste a single moment by firing off another spell while at the same time using the _Dragon Breath_

_'Godly Bolt of the Heavons'_

Both Lightning attacks hit the lake causing the lightning to spread throughout the lake dealing damage to the creature

"Is it dead?" Asked the Panda Demi-Human

"No...if it was sealed by the heroes of the past, then I doubt it would be defeated so easily...Gwwaaahhh" Balthasar said as the Leviathan's razor-tipped tail erupts from the lake and pierces his chest

"Bathasar!/Brother!/Master!" yelled Lily, Gray, and Emiko yelled in worry as the Leviathan emerged from the lake

"Emiko, Get Balthasar to safety, me and Gray will keep the Leviathan distracted" Lillian said as the Kitsune Queen starts to drag the Magic Hero to safety

* * *

"We're going to die aren't we?" Gray asked tightening his grip on his halberd

"If we are, then we go down swinging and deal as much damage to this beast as we can" I say as my sword starts to shake as I try to still my fear

"As source of thy power I order thee..." I begin to chant as me and Gray run towards the monster

The Leviathan opened its maw before expelling the high-pressure water attack

"...Decipher the laws of nature..." I say slashing my weapon against the Monsters burned scales causing it to bleed

"...And Swallow my Target with the power of Darkness" I finish as I dodge the Leviathans claws

_'Shroud of Midnight'_

My hand glows black before expelling a black mist at the monster which engulfs the monster, unfortunately, it only took the wings and its scales. The next thing I see is the monster's tail coming straight at me, but stopped and recoiled as the Leviathan roared in pain as Gray was on its back this his weapon inside the beast

"Think again Asshole" Gray said as the Leviathan tried to shake him off

"Haha, Kungfu grip boy Kungfu gri.." Gray said as the tail grazed him and struck the Leviathan

Gripping my weapon I stabbing the monster only to be slapped by the monsters clawed hand, with its gaze at me it rears its head back before releasing his breath attack. My eyes immediately grow wide as Gray jumps in front of the attack protecting me, Gray smiles before his eyes closed and he falls to the ground in front of me, there wasn't any part of his back that wasn't covered in blood

_'ICE AGE'_

The area was covered in a thin layer of frost while the Leviathan was covered in what looked like a miniature glacier

"Balthasar!" I say tears forming in my eyes

"Don't worry, he'll live" Balthasar says aiming his hand at Gray

_'Curaga'_

Balthasar's hand glows a light green and Gray is enveloped in the same glow as his back began to quickly heal, when his back was fully healed we all hear a loud crack

"Lily, I want you to take Gray and run." Balthasar said lifting his Magic Staff

"But.."

"GO!" Yelled the man who saved my life

Pulling Grays arm over my neck I carry him to the forest line as Balthasar and Emiko fight the Leviathan

* * *

Emiko painfully dragged me away from the Leviathan as I was slowly losing consciousness

"Master...Master please.." Emiko said transforming into her human form

I look at my HP gauge and see it rapidly depleting with a Bleeding status, weakly I raise my hand and place it on my wound and channel magic into it

_'Cu..Curaga'_

My eyes begin to open as my health increases and the Bleeding status is removed

"Master!" Emiko says wrapping her arms around me as tears fall from her face

"Don't worry Emiko I'm fine, but more importantly where are Gray and Lily?" I ask the Kitsune Queen

"They're fighting the monster" Answered Emiko

"What!" I yell running back to the fight to see Gray protecting Lily at the cost of 3/4th's of his health

Without hesitation, I fire up one of my stronger prison spells

_'ICE AGE' _I cast causing the area to be covered in frost while the Leviathan was imprisoned in a thick block of ice which looked more like a mini glacier

"Bathasar!" Lily yelled as she held onto Gray with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry, He'll live" I say casting a healing spell

_'Curaga'_

After healing Gray I hear a loud crack, Turning towards the Leviathan I speak to the Panda Demi-Human

"Lily, I want you to take Gray and run." I say raising his Magic Staff

"But.." Began Lily as I cut her off

"GO!" I yell as Lily left with Gray

Once they left the cracks became more and more frequent, Activating both _Force of Nature_ and _Vine Snare_, I wrap the Glacier with two kinds of vines and incase the glacier in a stone shell. With the extra traps placed I have Emiko turn into her fox form and hop onto her back

"Okay Emiko, I want you to keep your distance from the Leviathan" I instruct as cracks began to form on the stone

Emiko began running as the Leviathan broke free from its confines as I begin firing off spell after spell

_'Shadow Ball'_

_'Arrow of Light'_

_'Zwei Tornado'_

_'Fire Rupture'_

_'Lightning Bomb'_

_'Pyro Flash'_

_'Pyro Salvo'_

_'Lightning Arrow'_

* * *

Each and every spell fired by the Magic Hero landed a direct hit on the Leviathan, but did little to lower its health, not even Emiko's Fox Fire did any damage since the Leviathan immediately jumped into its lake.

"This isn't good, I'm running low on SP and mana, and we can't keep dodging forever" Said the Magic Hero as his Kitsune Queen dodges another breath attack

Minutes of evading the Leviathan's attack Emiko is hit by the monster's tail forcing her to the ground and launching Balthasar towards the edge of the cliff. Quickly correcting himself The Magic Hero sees the Leviathan going for Emiko, Without hesitation, Balthasar fires his _Air Arrow_ spell gaining the monster's attention. exhaling The Magic Hero accepts his inevitable demise

"At least they will live" Balthasar said before being pushed over the cliff

Upon Instinct Balthasar grabs hold of the edge, he, however, was distracted by the body that had taken his place

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Balthasar as Emiko lifted him from the edge

_[Flashback ~15 Days Ago~]_

_Balthasar and his party stood in an open area with a cliff and a large lake, he and his party fought a massive serpent monster, and the last thing to happen is the monster and a body going down the cliff_

Balthasar's eyes snapped open gripping his _Crystal Ball Magic Staff_ tightly while breathing heavily

"What did you see Balthasar?" Asked the Panda Demi-Human who was sharpening her weapon while finetuning her artificial leg

"I saw a Lake and a cliff...I think...a large serpent monster...and someone falling with the monster" answered the Magic Hero

"Any idea who it was Master?" Asked Emiko

"No Idea, my Clairvoyance skill is a pain, It's very taxing on my mind and a lot of details are very foggy. all I know is that we will fight a giant monster near a cliff and lake and someone..More than Likely our enemy..will fall off the cliff with the monster" The Magic Hero said switching to his default staff

"So any idea how long till we come to this fight" Asked the Wolf Demi-Human

"No..But no matter how long it takes I'll make sure we make the four of us live to the next wave" Balthasar said opening grimoire

_[End Flashback]_

Balthasar stood there as he looked at his party

"Master?" Emiko said trying to comfort the Hero

"Guys...Go get the man that sent that monster free" Balthasar says as his party left to get the Three Heroes Church Member

* * *

**Y͍ͅo̵̧͙̠ͯ̍u̮͏r̸̬͐̔ ̞̈́C̛̬͚͜ö͎̚m̕p̱̈̀ͅą̵͓̎̊n̟̤̈̽͜į̸o̵̧͉̹n̸͢ in̢̤ͬ ̩̂͏͡d͔ë͓̗́̌͟a̵̯͔͟d̰̃ͥ ͔b̥̽̆e͍̜c̼̾͜a̤̹̍͂͟͏u͍s̷̖͔̿͢e͌́͠ ̥̣o̭̯f̹͢ ̺ͨ͘ḧ̶̦̀ĭ̶m̛͚͆̅**

Yes, it's his fault

**Y̫̺͇̎ó̹͕ͅu̺̔̂ ̞̃͑wa̖͕̫̎n̩͖͉t̟̮ͣ̄̈́ͅ ̝̫́ḣ̿̋i͌ṃ̭̀ͅ ̠͉̹ͩͮͪt͍͔̔̑̈́o̬̯͇ ͇̯ͧp̝̜̉̌a̲͈͚͒̃̓y̜̒?̘̣̠̈͌̒**

Absolutely

**Y͖̙̲óu̳ w͟ḁ̧̫͠n͎̥͍͢t͏̢͟ ̛̕h̷̢̥͔̗̀i̧̫̕ͅm̯͎ ̴̴̨t͠o̡ ̸s͉̤͇͠u̮̠̰f̡̤f̙҉̛͞e̮͚͞r?̘҉̵͜**

Without...Mercy

**Y̸̷͑͡o̵̢ü̍̕͘ w҉͜͞ā̴ͩ̽͡n͛t̀́͡ ͬ͗̚ťh̄ͩ̋̀̕͟ęͨ͐͟҉ ̢̛̌ͣ͢P̌̏ǒ̸̀͝w̵̓̚e̷͗̒ŗͩ̉̿?̍̾**

Yes

**T̻̈́hȅ̬̲̈͆ ̦̍̈́̽P̖̼ͪo̬͖̒w͖̭͖̔͋eͧ͊̍r̼ ̖̿̈̆t̬ͯͤo̭͇̜ ͙̘̽ͣ̀P̤̉̐͒r̊o̠̙̳̊t̼̼̄ͬe͔̅čt͉͙ͅ?͖̩͐̿͐**

Yes.

**T̚ĥ̖͇̐̅҉e͓̎͜͡ ̹̝͈̋ͧ̓̕҉͏P̢̍͡ͅo̶̝͌͛w̹͓͂͢ē͎̝̼̍r̈́ͩ̀̕ ̶̻̰͚t̛̰̦̜͏o̸̟̤͎̒̅͡ ͍̞̮ͧͥ̎҉̴D̨̓̑̽e̶ͬf̘̚͝e̷̙̤͓͆͑͜͝n̷̘ͩd̷̸͔̃͠?̸̷͚̼͝**

Yes...

**T̟̟̽҉́͞h̝̯͒̑̈́҉ḛ̻̪̋́́ P̸̙͍̭͍̕͏o̶̮͟w̮̐ͭ͊ͥe̠͈͙̙͗́r̈́̐̊͆ ̖̩̠̣́͊t̴̸̯̳͢͟ͅo̸̙̕͠.̧͉̳̲͝.̪̳͏K̢̛̿̋͌̿i̷̛̠͠l͙̙̥̱̈͆ͧ̿l̰̙͙̾͑?**

Hell... Fucking...Yes...

**C̴̡̳͚͑̎ͥ͞h̪͉ͣͪͬa̷̼͈̟̼͋͐͌̕ơ͂̑̕s̴̵ͯ̀ ̶̢̥̤̣̔̓̐ͫR̨̰͈͓̰͌͊̋̀e̶̡̠̟̭͆̔ͥͪ͠҉q̴̓̑ͭ̀̀ù̡̢̬̭̼̇̏i̅ͫͥ͐ŗ͉͓͖͛͡ę̹̟͔ͮ̊̀m̱̹̥ͦͪ̎e̩͛͢͠n̶̶̡̥͔̱͓͒ţ̬̺ͪ̍̾̃͜͡҉ ̤͖͑͂́ͬM̴͓e͔͌̃҉t͔̞̘ͩ͛҉̴́**

**̢̦̘̗̮ͬ̚C̴̘̺̜̲̀̀͞ũ̧̬̄́r̛̘̊̏s̼͈͉̗ͬ҉e̮͇̾̂d̶̶̖̝͘͏ ̨̫͚̩̜ͪ̅̉̀Sͨ̑̀e̍͂̕͢r͔͉̰̳iͤͮẽ͋̉̀͜s̈̎ ̭͆̾̒Ųͪ̓ͫ̌̕͡n͌ͨͮl͎̩̠̪ỏ̌̓ͮc̖̟̾k͢͟͡e̴̺̖͍̅̅ͫ͏d̛̰́ͧ͊̓͏̶̧**

* * *

The Magic Heroes party return with the man to see Balthasar with a downcast look, unknown to everyone the Leviathan had crawled up the cliff with its claws

"Master..we brought..." Emiko said as she stopped in her tracks

"Your End Is here Magic Demon" the Church member yelled as the Leviathan attempted to attack the Magic Hero

Unfortunately for the monster and the Holy man, the Leviathan was bound with red metal spiked vines. It was then that the Magic Heroes Party noticed that the Jewel on his staff was emitting an increasing glow of red before it burst into flames and changed. The Staff was a metallic blood red with a 3-foot blade on the bottom, the Jewel hand been replaced with a burning crimson eye that seemed to stare into the enemies' very soul. Balthasar's Staff wasn't the only change to occur, his armor glowed orange while it changed shape, his gauntlets grew three-bladed fins(think Batman Gloves) while the metal covered his entire hand turning to serrated talons, his Grieves(Shin and foot armor) created short curved blades on his knees, the armor on his chest formed armor covering his arms and shoulders which made three iron spikes on each, and the last thing to happen was an orange glow enveloping his head forming a helmet with short curved horns(Think Magneto helmet with small horns)

**"Vile Leviathan...you have already taken the Life of one of my comrades, you will not take another" **Balthasar said in a dark menacing voice as he points his staff at the monster

**'As source of thy power I ordered thee, decipher the laws of Chaos and engulf my target In ever-burning flames of Hell'**

When Balthasar finished his incantation the Leviathan reared its head back attempting to fire a breath attack

**_'Hellfire..._**

The Monster opens its maw and unleashes a torrent of high pressured water

**_...Inferno!'_**

Balthasar unleashes a massive burst of blackish-red flames that clashed with the Leviathan's attack the whole area was shrouded in the steam created by the fire and water attacks, moments pass and everyone hears an agony filled roar followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. The Steam dissipates revealing the Magic Hero and the Leviathan burnt beyond all recognition, the Magic Hero looked at his party revealing his eyes had changed to a dark red color. Balthasar Black walked towards his party and grabbed the man by his neck before slamming him into the nearest try

"Start Talking or You Die..Who Hired you?" Balthasar said, his voice returning to normal

"I have nothing to say you the Devil of Magic" the man said angering the Magic Hero

Grabbing the mans head he slams him into the ground, grabbing the mans purple hair the Hero drags him to the cliff and held him over the edge

"TALK! OR I DROP YOU!" Yelled The Magic Hero

"OKAY OKAY" yelled the Man as Balthasar threw him at the Obelisk

"So..who hired you"

"It was the Princess" the Man said

Balthasar Froze when he heard who hired the man, The Magic Hero soon began to laugh Hysterically

"Ahahahahahahahaha..aha..I'm Sorry...But I Don't..think I...that I **Heard. You. Right. Mind repeating That"** Balthasar said, his voice taking a menacing tone

"Princess Malty Melromarc hired us"

Balthasar began to walk away only to stop, turn on his heel, and slams his fist into the man's face with enough force he sent the purple-haired man through the stone Obelisk

"You said I'd live if I talked" the man said as he attempted to crawl away

**"I Lied"** Balthasar said grabbing the mans neck and slamming his fist into the Church members face

Minutes pass and the Church Member was left bloodied and beaten within an inch of his life, Having worked off all traces of his rage The Magic Heroes Staff and Body had returned to normal, as he made his way to his party the purple-haired man had crawled to one of the trees and was using it to stand

"He...He...He was...He was right about you, you are the Devil, you and your Demi-Human Whores" the man said with venom in his voice

Balthasar Black stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to look at the beaten man with his reawakened anger shifting his eyes from green to dark red. walking in front of the man, Balthasar pulled the man's hair causing him to scream in pain which gave him the perfect opportunity to hook his hand inside the Church Member's mouth. With a vile smile, Balthasar looked into the man's fear-filled eyes as he swiftly pulled down separating the man's lower jaw from his head leaving his tongue to hang in the wind. Balthasar looks at the man as he closes his eyes and claps his hand together before reciting a prayer from his home

_Life for a Life, Death for a Death, Mother for a Daughter, Father for a Son, Brother for a Brother, This Mans Life to Satisfy yours, May you now rest in peace...Gray_

* * *

Finally...chapter 7 has finally been uploaded and published, thisone took awhile because I hade a little trouble with the Leviathan Battle now originally I was going to end it at the flash back portion and set upa poll to see who saved Balthasar, I had a senario for all of them, Emiko would had fallen and the Leviathan would climb the cliff with one of her nine-tails in its mouthwhich would have triggered the Cursed Series, but I think I like ho this turned out a lot better

BTW we still have a Tie on the Naofumi Curse or no Curse poll

1] Curse Series: 6

2] No Curse Series: 6

* * *

also did anyone find The Revenge of the Fallen reference

* * *

Now on to the weapons and monsters

Weapon Name(name of Weapon)

Equipment Bonus(Stat boosts)

Skill(Self explanatory)

Aquired(how Balthasar gets it certain Lv. or absorb certain material)

Skill Breakdown(Explain what the skill does)

Discription(What the Staff looks likes)

* * *

(Monster Name)

Appearence:

Ability:

* * *

So if you have any Idea for a weapon or a monster just leave a review with the details and I will see if I can work in into **The Cardinal Hero of Magic**

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	10. The Time of Mourning

**Chapter 8**

**The Time of Mourning**

* * *

A week passed since the fight with the Leviathan and Balthasar had distanced himself from both Emiko and Myself, Gray's death hit him extremely hard, to the point where he hasn't spoken, he rarely ate, and hardly slept. Every day he kept using his Clairvoyance skill despite the toll it takes on his mind, and the only time he did sleep he had nightmares. Emiko and I were starting to worry about him, However, that worry turned into fear as we both awoke to find both Balthasar and his stuff gone. Emiko and I began to frantically search for our friend and hero only to turn up loose ends, even with Emiko's sense of smell she couldn't find him

"Lily..Where's Master?" asked Emiko in her human form

"I...I Don't know Emi.." I say seeing the destroyed look on her face

Emiko immediately looked down causing her azure hair to cast a shadow over her eyes as she began to cry

"Why...Why did he leave us?" cried Emi

Dropping to my knees I hugged to Kitsune Queen to comfort her.

_'Balthasar where the hell did you go'_

Once Emiko had calmed down we packed up our belonging and go to the next village to level up for the next 13 days until the next wave. Emiko shifted into her fox form as we made our way to a place called Ironwood Village, the Town of Blacksmiths. Both me and Emiko were stopped by a town guard

"Sorry ma'am, you need to pay 20 copper to enter" the Guard said as I go through my money pouch and handed the man a single silver, getting 80 in return

"Thank you, but be careful, someone was murdered the other day" the man said

"Do you know who?" I ask

"Well no-one saw what he looks like but he burned the man with a fire spell and took his slaves" the Guard said as me and Emiko looked at each other with wide eyes

_Bathasar!_

"Emiko Go" I say as we run around the town until we see the black scorch marks of a fire spell

"Lily?..Do you think..." Emi began as I place a hand on her head

"We need to find him..before this happens again" I say as Emiko turns human

The two of us ask the townsfolk to inquire information on the direction the killer went. from what we gathered he was heading south-south-east, normally I wouldn't do this but without Gray I need faith more than ever

_'Please god let us find Balthasar before he does something he'll regret'_

Having a lead Emi shifts to her fox form which I mount and head South South-east. Days pass and we reach village after village each one describing a man dressed in black with numerous armored Demi-Humans with him until we come across a massive wall of obsidian stone

"Lily..isn't this.." Emiko began as I finished her statement

"Pure Black Obsidian...with this much there is no doubt in my mind that this is Balthasar's doing" I say sliding off Emiko as we follow the wall until we come across a door of pure Emerald

"Don't Move" a voice rang out as an arrow struck the ground at our feet

Looking up we see a Rabbit Demi-Human with a bow and arrow aimed right at us

"We mean no harm, we're looking for our friend" I at the Armed Demi-Human

The Demi-Human lowered his weapon as his eyes grew wide before speaking

"Wait..are your names Lillian Rose and Emiko Black?" asked the Rabbit Demi-Human

"Y..Yes we are"

"Open the Doors!" yelled the man as the emerald doors split open revealing a huge thriving village

The place was beautiful, but there was only one thing here that brought tears to my eyes. In the middle of the village was a flag pole waving a black flag with a rising sun inside a star which sat inside a circle that resembled a dragon

"How..How..." I began only to fumble on my own words

"The Magic Hero"

Turning I see the Rabbit Demi-Human that was at the top of the Watchtower

"Balthasar did this?" I ask the Guard

"Sir Magic Hero, saved the children from their enslavement and save the rest of us from being attacked my Melromarc Knights, Sir Magic Hero has made this place a safe haven for Demi-Humans" the man said slinging his bow across his back

"Do you know where he is?" I asked praying he was still here

"He left for the capital a few days" the man said

"He left..Emiko Come on" I say heading to the Capital

* * *

On the way to the capital was a wagon pulled by a large Filolial, inside the wagon was the Racoon Demi-Human Raphtalia, the purple-haired girl named Melty and the Shield Hero Naofumi

"Master Naofumi were almost at the Capital" Raphtalia said looking at the man she was falling for

"Master...Isn't that the magic guy?" asked Filo

Naofumi opened his eyes and made his way to the front to see Balthasar Black stumbling on the road with a large bottle in his hand, once the wagon pulled up to the Magic Hero he collapsed causing both the Shield Hero and the Demi-Human to jump out and check on their friend, Raphtalia however covered her nose as she smelled the Alcohol coming off of the Magic Hero

"What the Hell happened to him?" Asked Naofumi as he and Raphtalia dragged him into their wagon

Once Balthasar was inside the wagon Filo began moving towards the castle, The Shield Hero Then began to cast a healing spell only to stop when Balthasar's eyes snap open, the Magic Hero then stands up leans over the edge of the wagon and proceeds to empty the contents of his stomach, when he recovers her turns, sits down, and apologizes to his company

"Sorry..I may have painted the back of your wagon green" Balthasar said looking around

"Balthasar what happened to you?" Asked the Demi-Human Girl

"What does it matter" replied the Magic Hero

"It matters because you're stone cold drunk and the Wave is in 3 days and you could die" Naofumi said causing Balthasar to such his teeth

"Who the Hell cares"

"What about LIly, Emiko, and Gray" Naofumi said grabbing hold of the Magic Hero

Balthasar's eyes immediately grow wide as he grabbed Naofumi and threw both of them off the wagon and into the road before kicking the Shield Hero off of him

"Don't..Just don't say his name" Balthasar said as the jewel on his staff started to glow

Having stopped the wagon Melty and Raphtalia jumped out and tried to stop the fight before seeing how The Magic Hero was acting

"Balthasar...where is your party?" Asked Raphtalia As Balthasar's hair cast a shadow over his eyes

"Gone...I left Lily and Emiko. I...I couldn't afford to lose them too" Balthasar said with a downcast expression on his face

"What about Gray?" Asked the Demi-Human Girl

"He's Dead" Balthasar said on the verge of tears

The Shield Hero's went wide as Raphtalia held her hands over her mouth

"This is now the second brother I have failed to protect" Balthasar said before falling to his knees

[A little tidbit of information Balthasar Is one of the Emotional Drunks]

"Balthasar what happened?" Asked the Shield Hero

"It was the Princess, That redheaded Bitch...She hired the Three Heroes Church to kill me and my friends, Gray gave his life to save mine. I broke the Promise I made" lamented the Magic Hero

"My Sister did that?" Melty Asked making the Magic and Shield Hero looked at the Human

"Did. You. Just. Say. Sister" Balthasar said as he stood and began

"Yes my sister is Malty Melromarc" Replied Melty

"Your part of the Royal Family" Naofumi said, venom clear in his voice

Before Melty could respond the Magic Hero had grabbed her neck and lifted her to meet his eyes

"Good..then you can tell your bitch of a sister that I'm coming for her head next time I see her" Balthasar says dropping the Princess

Without saying another word Balthasar summons his Obsidian Horse _Ruin_. mounting the black steed he kicks the beasts in the stomach and makes his way back to the capital. While Raphtalia helped the princess to her feet, the Shield Hero approached the two

"Once we get to the capital, you leave me and my party alone" Naofumi says hoping into the wagon

* * *

~Day before the Wave~

Lillian and Emiko had made it to the capital and began to look everywhere only to find nothing. the pair was about to give up when two voices called out to them

"Lily!/Emiko!"

Turning around Lily and Emiko see Raphtalia and Filo

"Raphtalia?/Filo?" both the Demi-Human and the Kitsune Queen said seeing the Shield Heroes party

"Raphtalia, have you seen Balthasar, Lily and I heard he came here?" Emiko said

"We saw him on our way to the Capital..With a bottle of wine...We know about Gray" Raphtalia said

Before any of them could continue the door of the bar blue open in a blaze of fire as the Spear Hero was thrown out

"WHERE IS SHE YOU GOD DAMN WOMANIZER!"

From the Bars entrance came a very drunk and angered Balthasar Black with his _Staff of the Flames_ Equipped

* * *

**Staff of the Flames**

**Equipment Bonus:** Attack +100, Magic Attack +100 Fire Attack +100, Resistance +100

**Skill:** Eternal Flame Barrage

A black staff with red lines resembling molten rock with a burning red flame around the black jewel

* * *

"Your crazy" Motoyasu said quickly standing up and activating one of his skills

_Air Strike Javelin_

A series of red glowing spears appeared and was sent flying towards the Magic Hero. Balthasar just smiled and switched his weapon to his _Mirror Magic Staff_ before activating his reflect skill and sent it all back at Motoyasu.

"You really be stupid if you forgot about my _Reflect_ skill, now quit stalling and tell me where Princess is" Balthasar said shifting back it his _Staff of the Flames_

"Like Hell I will" Motoyasu said reciting an incantation for a water spell

"Pathetic"

_Nullification_

The Spear Heroes Eyes grow wide seeing his magic was canceled

"Your _Princess_ hired someone to kill me, and killed my brother"

"Myne would never do that" The Spear Hero said as the Magic Heroes staff started to glow red with his rage

"Balthasar/Master" Lily and Emiko said stepping in between the Spear and Magic Hero

"Lily..Emiko" Balthasar said as the glow from his staff began to dim

"Looks like your Just like Naofumi, forcing those cute girls to be your slave" Motoyasu said causing everyone's eyes to grow

"WHAT!" Yelled Balthasar as the glow on his staff intensified threatening to shift to its curse form

However before Balthasar could do anything, Lillian approached the Spear Hero with her hair covering her eyes, stepping in front of Spear Hero Lily shows a face of rage before slugging the hero with such force she knocks out a tooth and forced him to the ground

"Don't you call me or Emiko that, I assure you I am _No_ slave. When Balthasar found me I was nothing but sex slave with no name and only one leg, he saved me, he and his brother bought my freedom, gave me a name and a new leg" Lily says placing her artificial leg against the Spear Heroes chest before stepping back to the Magic Hero

Unfortunately, Lillian Rose was not done talking cause she swiftly kicked the Magic Heroes crouch forcing him to drop his weapon and fell to his knees, without hesitation, Lily grabs Balthasar's jacket and brings him to her eye level

"Do you want to Die?" Asked the Panda Demi-Human

"No" Balthasar said in a low voice

"Do. You. Want. To. Die?" Asked Lily in a more demanding tone

"No" The Magic Hero said in a louder tone

"Then why are you killing yourself, yes. we lost Gray, but that doesn't mean you can drown yourself in wine and forget, He gave up his life to save you so that we can live, so instead of drowning your sorrows honor his sacrifice by living and fighting the waves...and let us mourn with you" Lily finished by wrapping her arms around the Magic Heroes neck shortly followed by Emiko

It was early morning on the Day of the Wave and The Magic Hero had a massive splitting headache for the 4th day in a row. It was times like these that he missed painkillers, glancing up he saw he had 13 hours till the Wave of Catastrophe.

"God I hate myself right now" Balthasar said holding his head

"Master are you okay?" asked the Kitsune Queen

"He's fine, he's just suffering the consequences of his actions" Lily said placing her hands on the nine-tailed girl

"Look I get it..just lower your voice for an hour or two" Balthasar said causing Lillian to smile as she made her way to the curtains

With a rather wicked smile, she pulled the curtains open forcing the Magic Hero to cover his eyes as he rolls out of the bed screaming

"Why?" yelled the Magic Hero

"Consider that payback for leaving us" Lily said

Balthasar continued to lie on the ground for the next three hours while Emiko sat next to him while patting the man's head, once his headache had subsided he made his way buying up various potions and medicines for any who would have been injured from the wave.

[I'm just going to skip ahead to the wave]

The Cardinal Heroes were teleported to the location of the Wave of Catastrophe, all five heroes say a flying ship sailing in the sky, Naofumi and Balthasar saw a nearby village and immediately when to protect the people while the other three 'Heroes' when to take on the boss

* * *

"Lily, Emiko, I want you guys to protect the citizen while we support the Shield" I say using my _Appraisal_ skill on the monsters around us

**Shadow Goblin**

**Lv.** 30

**Earth Attack: **+150 **Air Resistance:** -200

**Lizardman**

**Lv.** 40

**Defence:** +200** Fire Resistance:** -300

With the monsters Appraised I open my weapon tree and equip the appropriate staff

* * *

**Elemenal Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Fire Attack +50 Resistance +50, Water Attack +50 Resistance +50, Wind Attack +50 Resistance +50, Earth Attack +50 Resistance +50, Dark Attack +50 Resistance +50 Light Attack +50 Resistance +50 Ice Attack +50 Resistance +50 Electricity Attack +50 Resistance +50

**Skill:** Elemental Shower

The Staff is a metallic silver with a red rune meaning fire, a blue rune meaning water, a light brown rune meaning earth, a green rune meaning air, a white rune meaning light, and a black rune meaning dark at the top of the staff while the Jewel was held on six prongs that resembled one of the six elements

* * *

With my weapon in hand I start to clear away some of the monsters with some of my weaker fire and air spells and skills killing Shadow Goblins and Lizardmen left and right, hours pass and there was still no end to the monsters

"Dammit what is taking those idiots so long" I say finding myself surrounded by the monsters

Showing no signs of fear I raise my staff and activate my weapons skill

_Elemental Shower_

Dark clouds begin to rapidly form as they begin to rain down the Six elements striking all the monsters in a 5-mile radius

Shadow Goblin[Unlocked]

Lizardman[Unlocked]

"Those idiots are gonna get somebody killed" I say as I begin reciting the only incantation I need to recite

'I Summon the Unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding'

LEVIATHAN

The Leviathan came forth by bursting from the ground. the summoned monster looked at me as I gave it instructions with venom in my voice

"Kill Monsters, protect the people" I said as I ran to find Lily and Emiko with Raphtalia and Filo

"Raphtalia, Filo, Go get Naofumi and head towards the ship while we handle the Evacuation" I say as the Shield Heroes party leaves leaving me with my party

"Emiko I want to assist and help the others in evacuating" I say as Emiko runs to help the villagers

"Glad to see you're thinking clearly" Lily said slashing one of the lizardmen

"Glad you knocked some sense into me" I say using a fire spell on a group Shadow Goblins

"It's just good to have the real Magic Hero back" Lily said casting an ice spell over the majority of the monsters

"Master everyone has been safely been evacuated" Emiko said stopping right in front of us

"Good work Emiko" I say as we all begin charging our respective magics

However before we could fire our spells the surrounding monsters were killed by numerous flying projectiles, Stepping in front of the nearest monster I see a long straight dagger with a handguard and a blue gem at the end of the hilt

"So looks like I'm not the only one who takes priority in saving the civilians" Both me and my party look at the roof of one of the buildings to see a man wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark red pants and two belts filled with throwing daggers going across his chest

"Thanks for the hel..." I say as one of the mans daggers graze my right cheek

"I didn't help you..." the man said dropping down to the ground "..I only killed them so that there'd be no interruptions"

"Just who the hell are you?" I ask gripping my staff

"My name is Flint, A Vassal Wielder, The Dagger Hero" The Dagger Hero said as the gem on his daggers glowed

* * *

9th chapter has been completed and I can honestly say I couldn't finish this without the help of **Mystical Raven** now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a little bit of good news I've already started writing the next chapter

As always any weapon or monster designs are welcome

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


	11. The Hero of Another World

**Chapter 9**

**The Hero of Another World, The Dagger Hero**

* * *

Balthasar, Lily, and Emiko looked at the man who had drawn twin daggers.

"The Dagger Hero?..I take it that your not here to help us with the waves?" Asked the Magic Hero

"On the contrary, I am here to stop the waves...by killing you" The Dagger Hero said as his daggers began to glow

The Dagger threw one of his daggers at alarming speeds, Balthasar rolled to the left dodging the blade with only a nick on his left arm, pointing his weapon at the Dagger Hero

_'Bolt of Midnight'_

A small ball of shadow formed at the end of Balthasar's staff before it blasted at the Dagger Hero at the speed of light striking the Dagger Heroes right shoulder, however it did little to no damage.

"Is that the best you got? and you call yourself a hero" the Dagger said as Balthasar started to feel dizzy

"I..am...a..hero..unlike...those...morons...fighting...the ...boss" Balthasar said as he dropped to one knee

"Balthasar!/Master!" yelled Lily and Emiko as they ran to the Magic Hero

Both Emiko and Lily stop as several daggers hit the ground at their feet

"I won't miss next time, this fight is between me and the false hero" said the Dagger Hero has Balthasar began to stand

"Pretty clever...using poison. A slow and painful death. However poison and venom is quite usless against me" Balthasar said as his staff glowed before changing to a green staff with a purple cobra wrapped around the pole with the jewel resting in its fanged mouth

* * *

**Venomous Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** HP +500, MP +500,

**Skill:** Poison Immunity

* * *

"Tell me.." Balthasar said as he stood before the Hero with no problem

"You only wish to fight with me and not my party?" Asked the Magic Hero

"You are correct Balthasar, I'm a protector of the innocent as are you, I have no intention in harming them..however I will fight if they interfere" said the Dagger Hero

"Very well, Emiko I order you to take keep Lily from interfering" Balthasar says activating the monster crest on the Nine-tailed Kitsune

"Shall we?" Asked the Dagger Hero

"Lets" Balthasar said firing a fire spell at the Dagger Hero who immediately dodged

The Dagger Hero rolled to his left as his daggers glowed before changing shape to a straight red blade with a serrated edged, The Dagger Hero charged Balthasar delivering a flurry of quick and swift attacks dealing large amounts of damage on the attacks that did land, Balthasar thrusts his staff forward firing a torret of orange flames

_'Zwei Fire Flare'_

The Dagger Hero simply steps right before grabbing the Magic Heroes weapon and hurling him towards his comrades. Balthasar gets up seeing his HP down to 10/5,610. Seeing his health low he stands before raising his staff

"It's over" Balthasar said stabbing his staff into the ground as the Dagger Hero charge

Time slowed as the injuries that the Magic Hero sustained vanished like they never happened, the glow on Balthasar's staff began to brighten as his damage took physical form in front of the Magic Hero in the shape of a condensed green sphere.

_'Counter'_

The sphere fired at a blinding speed the Dagger Hero didn't have any time to evade and was hit with full force, knocking him through several buildings. Balthasar fell to his knees breathing heavily as he was paralyzed from the skill cooldown, Seeing the fight was over Lily reached into her belt pouch and pulled out a health potion, uncorking it she began to give it to the Magic Hero. With health restored and his cooldown finished Balthasar began to stand, the next thing he saw was blood followed by Lillian's screams as she gripped her leg

"I warned them what would happen if she interfered" Balthasar looked at the building to see the Dagger Hero almost perfectly fine

Rage began to course through Balthasar's body as his staff glowed a dark red, The Magic Hero pulled his staff from the ground before spinning it 180° and placing his and on the back of his fist

"Curse Series: Staff of the Seven Sins" Balthasar said as his staff and armor shifted to its cursed version with only one difference

On his left gauntlet was a white serpent-like monster going around his wrist, It was the image of the Leviathan

"You will not brin**g harm to my Friends"** Balthasar said his voice becoming deeper

"You couldn't beat me before what makes you think you can do it now?" asked the Dagger Hero

_'Air Strike Dagger'_

Numerous glowing dagger were launched at the Magic Hore who just stood their taking minimal damage, the last dagger struck Balthasar's helmet causing him to turn his head only to turn his gaze back to the Dagger Hero. Unknown to Balthasar a timer had appeared counting down the last minute of the wave

**"Becuase you made the mistake of harming an Innocent"**

**"You Dagger Hero shall drown in the sins of my Wrath"** Balthasar said as red lines began forming around the feet of the Dagger Hero

**'I call forth the Dragon Sin of Wrath'**

From the ground beneath Fint came a large red transparent dragon that had launched the Dagger Hero into the air before wrapping itself around the hero, the dragon began squeezing before exhaling a torret of black flames on the Magic Heroes oppenent. However the Dragon was torn apart by the sheer strength of the Dagger Hero, once he hit the ground the Dagger staggered to stand

"Damn...times up, well looks like you get to live this time" the Dagger Hero said as he began to glow before being sent into the Portals of the wave

Shifting out of his cursed form Balthasar fell to the ground from pure exhaustion, with what little strenght he had he when to Lily who was being dragged by Emiko, without hesitating I pull out the dagger causing her to grunt in pain before firing off one of my healing spells

_'Curaga'_

With the Wave of Catastrophe over and Lily healed Balthasar began to help the wounded and injuried, once he and his party were done they turned in for the night only for Balthasar to be ushered to the king in the morning with the Shield Hero Naofumi. Beside the king were two people who held crystal balls in their hands showing the events of the wave, the crystal ball on the right showed Naofumi defeating the Soul Eater with the Iron Maiden skill from his Rage Shield while left crystal ball showed Balthasar fighting the Dagger Hero with the Dragon Sin of Wrath skill from his Staff of the Seven Sins. Once the recording of Naofumi and Balthasar is presented to the King via a magical crystal ball. At the end of the recording, King Aultcray reluctantly "congratulates" Naofumi and Balthasar for their victory during the Wave in a very offhanded manner. This does not go unnoticed by Naofumi or Balthasar, who reflect that they did not wish to return to the castle in the first place, and only did so at Ake's any Lily's insistence. Onto business, the King demands to know how Naofumi and Balthasar obtained such ludicrous offensive power. He states that such power shouldn't be possible for the defensive Shield Hero or the magic oriented Magic Hero who's attack was only a few numbers above the Shield Heroes, and wants to know the secret behind the Heroes New found power, threatening Naofumi and Balthasar not to lie to him.

Balthasar just began laughing saying he would only do it if two things happened, His daughters head on a silver platter and the release of all Demi-Human slaves in the Kingdom of Melromarc. Naofumi, in turn, responds with a jab of his own. Pointing to the ground in front of him, the Shield Hero demands that the King to kneel before him and beg for the answer. His declaration shocks everyone present, whilst making Aultcray angry.

Naturally, the King responds to the Heroes insolence by having his guards surround them, swords drawn. However, niether the Shield or the Magic Hero is intimidated. Instead, Naofumi declares that if he wanted to, he could kill the King and walk out the front door unharmed. Aultcray insists this is a bluff, but Naofumi summons his Chimera Viper Shield while Balthasar had charged up his Ice Age spell ready to fire showing it is anything but. Turning to the guards, Naofumi challenges the soldiers, reminding them that he was the one that defeated the previous Wave's boss, not any of the other heroes. they regard so highly Aultcray's soldier's eye one another nervously but make no move to strike, further irritating the King.

Disgusted, Balthasar states he will fight for the people but his loyaltiy lies with the Demi-Humans while Naofumi makes his position clear, he will co-operate with Aultcray and Melromarc until the Waves are over and he can return home. He is finished with the King, however, and never wants to see him again. With that Naofumi and Balthasar rudely turns his back on the court, and walks past the shocked guards, unafraid.

The King, however, demands to be shown more respect. When that doesn't work, Aultcray then states that if they're unable to bring the Heores in for they're "crimes," then he'll just make his slaves pay in his place!

This proves to be a big mistake, however, as Balthasar and Naofumi stop in their tracks and turn to face the King. Aultcray quails at the unhinged death glare Naofumi and Balthasar sends his way. Their patience now exhausted, The Shield Hero proceeds to threaten the man that set out to make his life a misery, simply because he was chosen as the Shield Hero. While the Magic Hero was very tempted to burn the king into a smoking carcus

With the soldiers and ministers watching on, Naofumi tells King Aultcray

"Use all the dirty, underhanded tricks you want. I will protect my party through it all. You'll never take anything from me again. I dare you to lay a finger on them. I'll chase you to ends of the earth and make you regret ever being born." Naofumi said glaring at the King

"And If you even attempt to lay a finger on my party I _Will_ make sure you never see the light of day as I gourge out you god damn eyes out of your mother fucking skull, so by all means try it" Balthasar said glaring daggers at the King

This makes Aultcray shiver. With that Balthasar and Naofumi leave the throne-room unopposed, as the King is reduced to simply cursing them all the way out.

"God Damn pretentious mother fucker, I swear if he was in my world he would have be sent to prison on three different charges" Balthasar said as Naofumi agreed

"Hey Naofumi?" Balthasar said as he began to scratch at thae back of his head

"Yeah?" Asked the Shield Hero

"I want to apologize for what I did...before" said the Magic Hero

"No need, you lost someone you care about" Naofumi said as the two of them gathered their parties to the Three Heroes Church

One group was there to aquire the class upgrade while the other was there to murder the pope, however both parties were met with disappointment as the Pope wasn't in the church and the class upgrades were not available to the Shield Hero, Once outside The Magic and Shield Hero voiced their anger until Balthasar gained an Idea

"You know I could always send you in there with a group of monsters to gaurd you while you forcible get your upgrades, That's what I did" Says the Magic Hero as he points to Lillian and Emiko

{Fyi, Emiko chose a Pyromancer Class, Lily chose a Knight Class}

"As good as that sounds I think I'll decline, these people already hate me rather not give them another reason, We'll just talk to the slaver to see if there's another Dragon Hourglass we can use" Naofumi said making his way to the slaver

"Very well, however since we just blew off that bastard king I would advice you contact me immediately if you need backup" Balthasar said to the Shield Hero and his Party

"How?" Asked Raphtailia

"With this" Bathasar said before reciting his summoning incantation

I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to do my bidding

THUNDERBIRD HATCHLING

In the Magic Heroes hand appears a yellow and black bird with pointed feathers{It's Zapdos} with a small harness on it's body

"This is a Thunderbird Hatchling, I attached it with a little harness to carry a message on its back, once the Queen returns, if she isn'tlike her foolish Consort, I plan on giving her these to comunicate with me and any villaige she wishes. Use this to contact me" Explained the Magic Hero

"Wait? what do you mean, when the Queen returns?" asked the Shield Hero

"Oh you don't know? the kingdom of Melromarc isn't ruled by it's King he only has power when the Queen is gone, It's the Queen who rules the Kingdom" said Balthasar as the Thunderbird jumped to the Shield Heroes shoulder

"This kingdom is a Matriarchy, and he has the nerve to order us around when he married into his power" Shield Hero said as he and the Magic began to part ways

"Contact us if you need help" Balthasar said has he, Lily, and Emiko began to leave the capital

* * *

Stopping at the Emerald gates me and my party enter being greeted by...

_Shit! I was wasted when I got his name..Fuck!_

"Sir Magic Hero we have slavers and slaves awaiting you inside your manor to free and punish" said the Rabbit Demi-Human

"Good, has the Blacksmith finished what I requested?" I ask

"Yes Sir Hero it is in your study, but if I may ask why have the Blacksmith something like that?" asked the Demi-Human

"Punishment and Atonement" was all I said as I headed to my rather large house

Walking into my home I enter the Dining room while being followed by Lily Emiko and the Rabbit Demi-Human as I saw Demi-Humans with chains and scars on their bodies eating food with the most unrefined grace{Stuffing their faces} while three human men sat in the corner with three Arbocian Cobra's around their necks

"Okay Children" I say gaining their fear filled gazes

"I want you all to form a line in front of me and show me your slave crests" I order as they all get up and stand in front of me

"Don't you dare listen to him you brats you belong to..." the middle man began as he was bitten by the Cobra

The Venom entered his body turning his vains green before spasaming and dropping to the floor

"Anyone else want to talk?" I ask the remaining slavers

Both Slavers Immediately shake their head with such ferocity all anyone would see a blur

"Good Now let's take care of these horendous crests while you explain to me what happened" I say switching to my holy staff

* * *

**Holy Cross Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** SP +20 SP Recharge Rate +20%

**Skill:** Holy Water, Curse Removal

The Staff was pure gold topped with a jewel rosaria cross with the black orb in the center of the cross

* * *

~Hours Earlier~

{we'll call the rabbit Demi-Human Maxwell}

"Help Me Help Me Please" yelled a human girl in chains as she ran towards towards the emerald doors

The girl was being chased by four men all armed with barbed whips, Notching an arrow in my bow I fire it at the men stopping them in tracks

"Another step and the next one goes in between your eyes. Open the Door" I warn the men as the emerald doors open letting the girl in

However one of the men started to fire off a spell at the fleeing girl

'As soucre of thy Power I order thee, Dicipher the laws of nature and burn my target in a blaze of Azure flame'

_Zwei Fireblast_

I could only smile as the mans spell quickly disapated until there was nothing left, Master Balthasar had used his weapon to enchanted the Obsidian walls with a magic nullification skill. That spell led to the mans death as his vains were filled with venom, all three of the remaining men look in fear when they soon felt something crawling up their legs

"The Arbocian Cobra, Its Venom is extremely potent that a millagram of its venom killed your friend in a matter of seconds" I say as the cobras wrap around the mens necks

As the men stayed as some of the other Demi-Humans walked pasted them and returned with a caged wagon filled with Demi-Human children

"Bring the children and the Slavers into Sir Heroes manor to recieve judgement" I say as everyone enters the town while the slavers were tailed by a back of Hellhounds

Once Inside we release the children and the girl of their chains while putting the men in the corner

"You three don't speak or else the Cobras will kill you, David call the cook and tell him we need food I need to return to my post" I say having the slaves take a seat at the dinning table

* * *

~Present~

Balthasar had almost finished removing the curses until he was face to face with a human slave, when she steps up the Magic Hero moves in front of men as he shifts his staff to his slaver staff

* * *

**Slaver Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** N/A

**Skill:** Slave Crest Application, Slave Crest Modification

The Staff was reddish black that was wrapped in chains and shakles

* * *

Aiming my staff at the men I place a powerful Slave Crest on both of the men

"The two of you will be working in the fields with some of the other former slavers, the curse I placed on you _will _kill you, you are not allowed to yell, threaten, touch, or even think about harming any of the Demi-Human here, you will follow any order given with no complaint, Lily, Emi I want you to help excort these Workers so that they don't try and run, and...

"Maxwell Sir" Corrected the Rabbit Demi-Human

"Maxwell..right..Take them to the fields" I say as I motion for the girl to follow me to my study

Once inside my study I grab a metal rod off my desk and shove it into the fireplace, turning to the slave girl I offer a chair that sat in front of my desk as I took my seat and lowered my Default staff against the wood

"I want you to tell me, why someone would sell a human as a slave rather than a Demi-Human? Let's start with you name" I ask the girl

"My name Is Rino" Replied Rino

"Okay Rino..I want you to tell me how you became a slave?" I ask

"I used to be apart of the Spear Heroes Party when he invited me, however I shocked by the fact that others rather be Sir Motoyasu's cheerleaders than his comrades. Malty tricked me and sold me to a slave shop as a sex slave at the end of the day sometime later I saw Motoyasu walking through an alleyway, tried to call out to him but Malty told him something and he completely ignored me" Explained Rino

"ffycin idiot" I say in Welsh

{In Balthasar's World there is two languages, English and Welsh. and everyone can speak both.}

"Huh?"

"It's Welsh, The Spear Hero Is a Goddam Idiot with a Fucking Hero Complex, Okay here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to remove your slave, You are going to level yourself up, then when the next wave comes round you will join my party and show Motoyasu what a _Real_ party looks like, and maybe get some payback on Princess Malty. How does that sound?" I ask

"To get back at the Princess, You have my allegiance" Rino said with a smile

"Good, if you truly want to prove yourself" I say walking to the fireplace and pulling out a glowing cross-shaped brand which brought fear in Rino's eyes

"Here" I say confusing her

As she grabbed the brand I remove my jacket and shirt with my back towards her causing her to gasp, on my back were three Identical broken crosses burned into my skin

"I want you to brand me" I order not bothering to turn around

"But..Why?"

"Because I have sinned and I must face punishment before I and achieve Atonement" I say dropping to my knees in front of her

"You don't do this then you'll join the others in the fields" I say clasping my hands together

_'Oberon, the Black Dragon of Punishment Iask that you grant me forgiveness for my crime, My brother Gray Morningstar has been killed because of my actions. I hearby offer up my very flesh to appeash the Sin that I have commited'_

"Do It" I order as I soon scream in pain

Minutes pass and the doors of my study slam open as I see Lily drawing her sword and Emiko in her fox form, both ready to attack

"DON'T..EITHER..OF..YOU..MOVE. I MUST..DO THIS..TO APPEASE OBERON" I yell as Rino pulls the brand away as I collapse to the floor

* * *

"Balthasar!/Master!" Lily and Emiko yelled as they went to the Magic Hero only to gasp at the other three brand marks

"What have you done!?" yelled Lily as she pulled the brand from Rino

"She was just doing what I told her to do" Balthasar said getting up with blood coming from his brand

Weakly Balthasar makes his way behind the desk before pulling a braided rope, shortly a cat Demi-Human came in with tray of food

"SIr Hero.."

"Get the doctor" Ordered the Magic Hero as the Demi-Human set the tray down

Once the Demi-Human was gone, Lily goes straight to the man who saved her and pleaded to him to heal himself

"Please use one of you healing spells"

"I won't, the brand must stay" Said the Magic Hero

"But why, why must you mutalate yourself like this?" asked Lily

"In my world there are laws and the law must be upheld, when one commits a crime that persons crime is placed upon their body, this mark is one of ten marks of Oberon, the Black Dragon of Punishment. The broken cross is called the Mark of the Unforgiven, it is placed on those who's actions caused someone's death" explained the Magic Hero

"Whose deat..." Lily began before it clicked

"Balthasar, Gray's death was not your fault, it was.." Started Lily only to be interupted by the Magic Hero

"If I didn't threaten the Royal Family Gray would still be here" Balthasar said as the Cat Demi-Human returned with a bird Demi-Human that began treating the Magic Hero

* * *

Hello my Fellow Shield Hero fans I have returned to Bring you the 9th(Technically 10th) chapter of **The Cardinal Hero Of Magic** So a few things I got the Idea of Freeing Rino from RedBurningDragon

Screwball: Thank you RedBurningDragon

Oh and if no-one here read **The Emerald Quartz** then I would like to announce that I am now on Wattpad as well as Fanfiction. Net. same username. so if you have any questions please leave a Review and I'll gladly answer them as quickly as possible

* * *

Now on to the weapons and monsters

**Weapon Name**(name of Weapon)

**Equipment Bonus**(Stat boosts)

**Skill**(Self explanatory)

**Aquired**(how Balthasar gets it certain Lv. or absorb certain material)

**Skill Breakdown**(Explain what the skill does)

**Discription**(What the Staff looks likes)

* * *

(Monster Name)

**Appearence:**(what the monster looks like)

**Ability:**(what it can do, Example. change size, breath Ice, Ect.)

* * *

So if you have any Idea for a weapon or a monster just leave a review with the details and I will see if I can work in into The Cardinal Hero of Magic

_**4,156 Words Bitches. Longest Chapter Ever**_

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	12. The Filolial Queen

**Chapter 10**

**The Filolial Queen**

* * *

After two days of healing and getting yelled at by Lily to the point her vain bulged and she lost her voice

_"I hope you enjoy this while you can, when my voice heals I'll make sure to yell your ears off"_ Lillian said in a low raspy voice

"Believe me You already yelled my ears off, Look you may not understand but my family as well as the majority of my world were very religious, and a price must be paid for the sins that we commit" I say putting on my shirt followed by my armor and other clothing

"Master, will you ever do that to me?" Asked Emiko causing me to whip my head at her

"NO!" I shout causing her to flinch back in fear

Seeing the fear in her eyes I kneel down in front of her and gently wrap my arms around her

"No matter what you do, I will never place that or any mark of my worlds upon that beautiful skin of yours" I say looking into her Ocean Blue eyes

_Her eyes remind me of Emilia and her mother_

"This is the way of my world, You were born in this world and I would never Ever bring the laws of my world to you" I say seeing the smile on her face before I grow a massive frown on my face

"Sir Hero!"

The door was slammed open by a Demi-Human male holding a message in his hand

"Can I get 1 minute where someone isn't yelling" I say as take the message from the man before thanking him as he left

The Message Read as Such

_Balthasar, Myne is trying to kill her sister to ascend the throne, Were at Van Reichnott's manor, I don't know how long we can hide from the bitch and her Stooge_

"Lily, Emiko, Grab your gear, we're leaving to Van Reichnott's" I say as I head outside

"Sir Hero, wh..."

"Alphonse I'm going out, watch over the town with your brother Max while I'm Gone" I order passing him

"Of Course"

Stepping across the village I signal Maxwell to open the front gates as I summon my Obsidian Horse. Shortly after Lily and Emiko came out with Emiko in her Fox form

"Let's Go" I say mounting Ruin while Lily mounted Emiko

* * *

Balthasar and his Party make it to Van Reichnotts manor by the following morning only to stop when he saw a fat noble who he regonized and Melromarcian knights leaving with the Princess and Van Reichnott

"Damn fuckers are fast I'll give em that" The Magic Hero says sending his summon away

"What do we do?" asked Lily

"Find Naofumi, hearing a lack of a fight and the fact the building is still in one piece Naofumi is still here. So search the manor" Balthasar said as he and his party entered the manor

Once inside the Magic Heroes party heard a pained yell coming from the attic, heading up there the Magic Hero saw Naofumi and his companions

"Naofumi" Balthasar said getting the Shield Heroes attention

"Balthasar, you certainly took your time getting here" Naofumi said crossing his arms

"Well forgive me but I'm not sure how your world works but me and my party need sleep, we got here as quick as we could" The Magic Hero said slinging his staff across his back

"So what the hell happened?" Asked the Magic Hero

"The bitch set me up again by trying to kill her sister then claimed that I Kidnapped and brainwashed her, Raphtalia, and Filo. we came here to lay low until a noble arrived this morning we hid as he took Melty and Van Reichnott" explained Naofumi

As Balthasar and his party listened to the explaination, the Magic Hero was focused on the facial expressions of Naifumi's companion

"Raphtalia" Balthasar says as the Raccoon Demi-Human looked at the hero

"You know this Noble don't you?" asked the Magic Hero

"His name Is Idol Rabier, he tortured and killed Demi-Human children for his own sick pleasure" Raphtalia said causing the Magic Heroes staff to shift into his Cursed weapon

"Balthasar, calm down" Lily said grabbing the Heroes arm

Balthasar said nothing as his staff returned to his default

"And I take it you were a former slave of this bastard" Asked the Magic Hero

"I was, A few days after the knights attacked my village me, and a few others were sent to him" Explained The Demi-Human

Hearing all of this Balthasar realized that he was at the Idol's manor at the same time as Raphtalia

"Cachu!" Cursed the Magic Hero[it means Shit]

"What is it?" Asked Lily

"I was at that bastards manor when you were there Raphtalia, I'm sorry I could have spared you the torment and torture" Balthasar said with regret in his voice

"Balthasar, you have nothing to be sorry for, cause if you had saved me I wouldn't have met master Naofumi" Raphtalia said with a smile on her face

"Alright now how are we going to save the Princess?" asked Lily

"Well we better do something before they do something reckless" Balthasar said pointing out the window

Everyone looks outside to see the Demi-Humans taking up arms to get back Van Reichnott

"Let's Go" Ordered Naofumi

* * *

We arrived at Idol's mansion at night with the Demi-Humans

"Been awhile since I was at this Assholes place" I say gripping my staff

"Balthasar, you can keep the guards busy while we look for Melty" Ordered The Shield Hero

"Is killing an Option?" I asked

"No just injure and distract" Naofumi said

As we approach the west wall I used my _Quicksand_ Skill and created a hole large enough for all six of us to step through

"You lot stop right there" one of the Knights said bring a whole squad with him

Before I could do anything Naofumi and his party immediately went forward and attacked the knights while Naofumi used his Chimera Viper Shield to poison one of them before looking to me

"You got this Balthasar?" asked the Shield Hero

"Go ahead, and save the Bitches sister. If she wants her dead than I want her Alive so I can piss that bitch off" I say as Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Filo went into Idol's mansion while me, Lily, and Emiko were left with keeping the Knights attention on us.

While I was fighting off the Knights my mind kept going to the Village, if Raphtalia was here after the attack then their might be others

"DIE MAGIC DEMON!" Yelled a Knight behind me only to scream as he began sinking into the ground thanks to my _Quicksand_ skill

"Tell me where the slaves are and I'll let you live" I say lifting the Knight just above the waist

"Go back to Hell Magic Demon" replied the knight

Without a mercy in my eyes I let go of the knight. As he began sinking the Knight began begging for help

"Wait..Wait..I'll tell you where they are, just pull me up" Pleaded the Knight as I extended the end of my staff

The Knight grabed my staff as I began lift him slowly before stopping

"Tell me where the slaves are" I order

"There is a underground slave pen, the entrance is in the leftmost corner of the courtyard" Answered the Knight

"Thank you for the invaluable information" I say yanking my staff out of Knights hands

"Hey WAIT! you said you'd let me live" the Knight said as he began sinking

"I lied" I say activating one of my skills

_'Force Of Nature'_

The sand crawled up the Knights body before covering him completely

"You should feel honored, I get to try something I've always wanted to do since I was a Kid" I say lifting my opened hand

"Sand Burial!" I yell closing my fist causing the Knight to be crushed, spraying his blood all around me

Had I not been running to save the Slaves, I would have been screaming in joy by the fact that I used my Favorite charaters move. Once I found the Entrance I ordered Lily and Emiko to keep the Knights away while I freed the Slaves, one by one I open the cell doors and removed their chains until my eyes gaze upon Keel, opening the cell and removing her chains**[and for those who don't know Keel is actually female]** I begin to heal any injuries inflicted by that bastard

"Keel? Keel, are you okay? It's Balthasar, is there anyone else here from the village?" I ask the awakening Demi-Human

"The only...one...is Rifana" Keel said pointing to the cell on the far end

Running out into the pathway I make my way to Rifana's cell passing many empty cells only stop to see Rifana on the floor looking deathly ill, without hesitation I rip open the cell and look over the Weasel Demi-Human, placing my pointer and middle finger on her wrist I close my eyes to feel a pulse

"12 Beats per minute" I say under my breath before placing my hand over her forehead

"Severely high fever, Discoloration of skin around Neck, Pupils unresponsive, lack of hearing" I say looking over her condition

"Rifana You are one Extremely Lucky weasel" I say placing my hand over her body

_I'm going to need one of my stronger Healing Spells_

_'Moonlight Revival'_

From my hand comes a small orb of magic the floats above Rifana as she in enveloped in a grayish-green glow, Placing My hand back on her wrist I begin to smile as her pulse slowly increases, the color of her skin returns to normal and her breathing becomes smoother and healthier. Rifana's eyes begin blink in focus as she began to sit up

"Take it easy Rifana" I say causing her to flinch back before realizing it was me

"B..Balthasar?" Rifana asked tears leaking from her eyes as she buried face into my chest

"Shh..Shh..Everything will be okay, No-one will ever hurt you again" I say

As I try to comfort Rifana the both of us hear a scream, picking up the girl I rush out to see a knight grabbing a Demi-Human girl by her hair, he looked beat up with cuts and burns, parts of his armor was scorched and others were missing such as his bracers

_[Bracers are armor that go over your wrist and forerms while leaving your hands free]_

"Don't Move Black Mage, or I'll stain the floor with this monsters blood"

"You do that and there will be nothing to protect you from me" I say setting Rifana down next to me

"Drop your weapon...NOW!" the Knight said as I complied with his orders

"Ha I'm going to enjoy watching what the Three...OW.." Began the Knight as the girl pulled the mans arm and bit down on his exposed hand

"You Little Bitch" the Knight said slamming the girl into the bars of the cell making her let go

Using the moment of distaction I was given I run at the man with all my speed before jumping and Drop Kicking his ass, not hesitating I examine the girl only to see her mouth dripping blood as well as the bars she hit, placing my hand on her wrist I checked her pulse. My Blood ran cold she had no pulse she had died from the impact, gently setting her across the ground I close her eye as I kiss her forehead

"By Bahamut's Blade, By the Wrath of Oberon...I shall Avenge you young one" I whisper as I hear Knight picking his blade up

"DIE DEMON!" yelled the Knight

The Knight's sword was swung downward only to stop a foot from my body which revealed a orange barrier around me and the girl

_'Counter Barrier'_

The Barrier around me burst sending the Knight back a few feet, My anger...No my rage, rage that was greater than the great Oberons surged through my body as my armor shifted to my Cursed Armor. Lifting my hand towards my staff, it begins to levatate and race towards me while changing shape

**C̖͆ha͋̔o̲̯͑ś̼ͭ C̘̣̦o̞̗͚n͎̹ͨfi̠̗̬gura̻̺̽tḭ̻ö͉͇́n̈ ̦̥̄Ṷ̱̙ͤnl̖͇̖̊oc̦̜͖ͫkͧ͌ͨed̩̅̽̆**

**S̙̝̦̒wo̗̠ͩŕ̼͗ḍ̣̔ͪ of̫̗͎̂ W͍̭͆̐r̬͙͈͑at̹̺h͂͒̏**

The weapon came straight into my hand it was a perfectly semetrical blade

**[Just Picture Auron's Murasame from Final Fantasy X]**

While admiring the blade I failed to notice the Knight making his attack, using the new weapon I block his attack but feel massive pain in my left shoulder. Pushing the Knight away I swing the Wrath Sword and not only shatter her sword but Sever his arm, unfortunately I felt tremendous pain in my right arm causing it to go numb

"You're a fool to care about these abominations" the Knight said as I shift my weapon back into the Staff Of the Seven Sins

**"Let's Agree to Disagree"** I say piercing the Knight's chest with the bladed tip of my staff

Stepping back from the knight as he began to cough blood and stagger to the ground, however before he had the chance I balled up my fist and punched the flaming eye of my staff sending it through his body and embedding it into the stone steps

I then tackle the Knight to the ground and start slamming my fist into him making him suffer until death

"B...r!"

"B.l..a..r!"

" .r, St.p"

"Balthasar, Stop!"

I snap to attention as I see Rifana and Keel holding both of my arms, looking down I see the Knight's face was crushed in beyond recognition, Immediately my armor and Staff return to normal causing everyone to relax

"I'm Sorry, thank you both for stopping me"

"You were laughing" Rifana said with worry clear in her voice

"I'm sorry, come on I sure Raphtalia would like to see the two of you, and If I'm correct you might like to meet the Shield Hero Rifana" I say making the Demi-Human smile

"Come on were getting out of here" I say as we leave this horrendous place

Once outside we ran into Naofumi and his party with Van Reichnott and Melty, Immediately Raphtalia ran up and embraced Keel and Rifana. With Van Reichnott and the Slaves safe from Idol, both me and Naofumi's party begin to leave only to find a half dead Idol kneeling before a stone obelisk with a purple seal clowing under it, immediately I reconize what was happening. The Idiot Noble was summoning a monster sealed away by the Previous Heroes

"Quick stop him" I yell

Unfortunately I was to late as the glow stopped and the ground began to Quake, cracks began to form as a massive monster that resembled a Tyranasuras Rex busted through the stone and earth, the massive T-Rex monster let out a deafening roar before stepping on Idol, killing him instantly

_I do hope someone answers that phone, because I FUCKING CALLED IT!_

With my moment of distraction I failed to register that Lily and Emiko were calling my name in fear, Immediately I used Force of Nature to uncase the monster in a stone barrier only to have it destroyed in mere seconds

"Balthasar we need to go Now" yelled Lily

I was about to run when I noticed that the beast's focus was not on us it was on Filo, for some reason Both Filo and the Monster's chests where glowing purple

"Emiko Let's go" I say as we run to Naofumi and his party

We found them hiding from the monster with Reichnott and the other Demi-Humans

"Naofumi, the beast is focused on your Filolial, this is our only chance we can lead the monster away from here while Reichnott leaves with the other Demi-Humans" I say as the Monster bursts through the wall and turned to Filo

"Balthasar's right, Reichnott get everyone out of here, we'll lead that monster away and kill it" Naofumi said mounting his Filolial

* * *

With the help of their mounts Balthasar and Naofumi lead the Tyrant Dragon Rex[Actual Name, I looked it up] away from the village and to a large open area with a large pond, stepping down from their mounts Balthasar and Naofumi ready their weapons along with their partners as the Tyrant Dragon emerged from the foilage. Balthasar and Melty were the first to act by blasting it with a spell the blocked it's sight, and a attack spell that did little to no damage

_'Vail of Shadows'_

_'Zwei Aquashot'_

With the Tyrant Dragon temporarily blinded by Balthasar's spell, Lily and Raphtalia when in to strike only to find the monsters hide was to thick to pierce or cut, Emiko and Filo then went in to an attack, Filo used High Quick to enhance her speed and kicked the Tyrant Dragon which had little effect while Emiko engulfed her body in azure flames and used her body as a wheel slamming into the Tyrant Dragons side which only seemed to irritate the monster. Battling the monster was begining to be tiresome for both parties until Balthasar shifted his gaze to the lake behind him

"Naofumi, keep that thing distracted I might have something that can kill that thing" Balthasar said running to the lake before reciting his summoning incantation

"I summon the unholy beast of flesh and bone, slain by magic might to come forth to do my bidding"

LEVIATHAN

Bubbles began to accumulate before a massive burst of water erupted revealing the great Leviathan, the monster of the deep. The one monster Balthasar hates,

"Kill that monster" ordered the Magic Hero

The Leviathan lunged at the Tyrant Dragon before wrapping its long body around the beasts while biting, clawing, and blasting it with its breath attack. While the monster was focused on the Leviathan, Balthasar took the oppertunity to shift his weapon to a staff with a blue rod and a ocean wave at the base of the jewel

* * *

**Staff of The Seas**

**Equipment Bonus:** Water Attack +200, Resistance +100, Ice Resistence -100

**Skill:** Rage of the Seas

* * *

Pointing his staff at the lake behind him, the Magic Hero activated his weapons skill. The water from the lake rose and began to swirl around Balthasar before he pointed his weapon at the pair of monsters causing the water to engulf both of them. With Tyrant Dragon continued to struggle with the Magic Heroes monster, Balthasar discharged his strongest Lightning spell

_'Godly Bolt of the Heavons'_

The lightning spell hit the orb of water and hit the Tyrant dragon while barely effecting the Leviathan, the monster let out a muffled roar which caused the water sphere to burst and the Leviathan to fall into the beasts mouth killing it as it bit the summoned monster in two

"Shit, that was my strongest monster, Fuck this, Naofumi Curse Series Now" ordered the Magic Hero

"On it, Go Rage Shield" Naofumi said as red marks began engulfing his body

"Curse Series: Staff of the Seven Sins" Balthasar said as his armor began glowing orange

The eyes of both heroes grow wide when they see that their curse series were nullified

_"I ask that neither of you use that power"_ said a voice withing the Heroes heads

Melty notices a high-level barrier of magic mist building up around them. A huge flock of Filolials show up and surround the Tyrant Dragon in a circle formation. From the lake waters, emerges a titanic Filolial about 500 times Filo's size.

_"The Dragon Emperors fragment has caused your body to grow out of control should you hand over the fragment peacefully then I shall spare your life, You have been warned"_ The Filolial said to the Tyrant Dragon

The Tyrant Dragon instead strikes, but its attacks are harmless against the titanic Filolial. Rapidly and effortlessly, the Filolial Queen kills the Tyrant Dragon and takes the core.

The Filolial turns to Naofumi and Balthasar before beginning to speak to the two of them

_"The two of you are the Magic and Shield Heroes, Yes?"_ Asked the Filolial

"Yeah that's us, thanks for the save back there" Thanked the Magic Hero

"There is much I wish to discus with the two of you, But this form isn't exactly suitable" said the Filolial releasing a massive blue glow before shrinking down, revealing herself to be that girl with white wings

The winged girl introduces herself as Fitoria, the queen of all Filolials in world. Melty says that she was raised by a Legendary Hero from past ages.

"You think I'll ever be as big as she is?" Asked Filo

"If you ever got that big you'd have to be on your own" said Naofumi as Filo began to give him a pouting face

"If she were to grow to my size it would take her dozens of lifespans of a regular Filolial" Explained Fitoria

"So these are the parties of the Shield and Magic Heroes? Please Tell me Your Names" asked the Filolial Queen

"My name is Naofumi Iwatani" said the Shield Hero

"I'm Raphtalia, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Liewise" Replied the Filolial Queen

"Hi your Majesty, I'm Filo" said Naofumi's Filolial who only got a nod from fitoria which irritated Filo

"And We've met before haven't we? thanks again for your asistance" Thanked the Filolial Queen

"Of course, My name is Melty Melromarc, It's a pleasure to see you

"My Name id Balthasar Black, the Panda Demi-Human to my left is Lilian Rose, or simply Lily for short and this little thing is Emiko Black, My Kitsune" Said Balthasar petting the Kitunes blue hair much to her annoyance

"Anyway, not that I'm ungratefulwith the help on big ugly over there But what do you and with us?" Asked the Shield Hero

"Answering that will take Time and this isn't the best place for that" Fitoria said motioning her hand towrards a carriage

"Alright I'll go but first I'm going to grab a bit of that dragon for my Staff, Naofumi I suggest you do to" Said Balthasar as he made his to the Tyrant Dragon's corpse

"I'd rather the two of you not use anything from that monster, I sense a Ominous coming from both of your weapons. the Curse Powers are impressive but the consiquences for using them are dire, you must trust me" Said Fitoria in a stern serious tone

"I only use it when the situation calls for it" Naofumi said as Fitoria turns to Bathasar

"The only time's I have used it thus far is when one of my friends are in trouble" Explained the Magic Hero as he pull out on of the dragons teeth before tossing Naofumi a chunk of skin and a tooth

_Weapon Unlocked_

**Tyrant Dragon Magic Staff**

**Equipment Bonus:** Defence +200, Resistance +200, Attack +200

Once inside the Carriage both parties are taken to the ruins of a Filolial sanctuary defended by the Heroes of the past. They cook and eat Tyrant's meat for a dinner, but while eating Balthasar and Naofumi take notice of the numberous hungry eyes of the Filolials gazing upon their food. Balthasar and Naofumi immdeiately tell the Filolials to bring them ingredient and the largest pot they have. After the dinner, Naofumi was taking by Fitoria to talk about Filo being a candidate for becoming a Filolial Queen; Fitoria explains that Filo grows differently from the others due to being raised by a Hero, and also expresses distaste for the Heroes fighting each other instead of being united.

"I am absolutly appalled, you Cardinal Heroes should be ashamed, squabbling with each other when the Next wave is approaching" Said Fitoria in anger

"Well it isn't our fault the Heroes summoned are complete schmucks and total idiots who think this is a game world where you do whatever you want with little to no consequences" Balthasar said leaning against a piller with his arms crossed

"So you decided to follow us Magic Hero?"

"Kinda had no chioce you wanted to speak with Both of us and considering both of our parties clocked out I figured I get it over with, but what I said still stands, The Bow, Sword, and Spear Heroes are all big Egotistical idiots with a massive Hero Complex" said the Magic Hero walking towards the Filolial Queen

"And let's not forget that each and everyone of them believe the word of that little red-headed devil tongued bitch"

"Yes I am aware, the Shield Hero has always been shunned by the Human Supremacist countries" Explained Fitoria

"Okay then you should understand, that's the whole reason we're trying to cross the border" Argued Naofumi

"Leaving will not solve anything, Work it out. the Humans and Demi-Humans may hate each other, but the Heroes must not fight amongst themselves" said the Filolial Queen

"Listen Fitoria, it isn't as easy as you say it, believe me not even the Dragon King, Bahamut, could get these idiots to work together, they only care about the "game" they're supposedly playing" Explained the Magic Hero

Fitoria walks away to sit down at the top of a set of stairs and begins to stack rocks. She tell the two heroes about the Dragon Hourglass and how there is one in every country,

"Each Hero is supposed to be summoned in a different country, and then they unite against the Waves." Fitoria said shocking the two Heroes

"But nobody told us about that" Said Balthasar

"That doesn't concern you Balthasar, the Role of the Magic Hero is not to fight the Wave but to protect the people caught in it" Explained Fitoria

"As of now I have been traveling the world protecting the world from the Waves happening outside of Melromarc, Despite how I feel about you Humans I still fight to protect them nonetheless because the Hero who raised me asked me to do so, But I cannot do everything alone so I need the Heroes united for this reason."

Fitoria keeps asking Naofumi to make amends with the other Heroes because this is necessary to rid the world of the Waves; Naofumi once again refuses, since this is impossible due to the hostility he receives from the other Heroes and the entire Melromarc kingdom.

"Should the Heroes refuse to cooperate with each other then you'll leave me with no choice, for the sake of the world, I must kill the current Heroes so that new ones can be summoned." said Fitoria in a dark tone

With that Fitoria leaves with Balthasar in tow

"Woah Woah Woah, You can't just kill them, this world.." began the Magic Hero as he was interupted by the Filolial Queen

"Will fall to the Waves of Catastrophe if the Heroes fail to work together, if they can't then they must die so new Heroes can be summoned, You however cannot." Fitoria said as they make it back to camp and wake Emiko

"Come With Us Kitsune" Fitoria said as Emiko rubbed her eyes and walked with Balthasar

The Three of them walked through the ruins until they arrived at what looked like a oasis, crystal clear water ripe fruits and vegetables growing in a garden and tailed Kitsunes running and playing with each other, and in the middle of it all was a purple haired woman sitting at a table petting a kitsune on her lab while drinking from a tea cup

"Fitoria so nice of you to drop in, have you found you precious canidate?" asked the Purple-haired woman as she began setting her cup down

The cup made it half way before she dropped it causing it to bounce off the edge of the table and shattering on the ground

"I..I..I Know that Smell. It's the scent of Flame and Death" the Woman said clenching her chest

"Decipher the Laws of Chaos and engulf my target in ever-burning flames of Hell...Hellfire Inferno"

"How do you know that spell?" Asked Balthasar

"It was a Cursed Spell that the previous Magic Hero used" the Purple-haired woman quickly standing up revealing 9 white red tipped tails

"You knew the Magic Hero?" Asked Balthasar

"Yes I knew the Magic Hero, considering he was the Hero who raised me" the woman said turning to face Fitoria and the Magic Hero showing the two of them her grey clouded eyes

"Woah! Who are you" Emiko said with stars in her eyes

"I am Aki Ran, I am the current Kitsune Queen"

* * *

Wow, 5000+ words in this chapter, It took me Quite a while to write this and we got to witness an new Cursed Skill, Now like Naofumi's Rage Skills, Balthasars Wrath Sword causes him pain based on the damage dealt or based on the Damage blocked, Essentially the weapon has a backlash for attack and gives the Opponent Piercing battle damage.

Now{and I think we all knew this was coming} we have met the Kitsune Queen, Aki Ran, it means Bright{Aki} Orchid{Ran} and she will tell us about the end of the previous Magic Hero

Also I was a little bit on the fence on wither or not to have Balthasar find Rifana as a Skeleton like in the Anime/Manga and let him go on a killing rampage, But the majority of my folowers and some of my Wattpad Follows got me to save Rifana, but at this Moment I have yet to decide if she will join Balthasar's party or join Naofumi's Party I'll let you all figure that out

Rifana will join

[A]. Balthasar's Party

Or

[B]. Naofumi's Party

Another thing, With the Chaos Configuration ability I may have a Difficulty coming up with the weapons for some of the sins

So Far I Got Weapons For, Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. I Still need weapons for Pride, Envy, and Sloth

Live Long, Have Fun, And Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	13. The Kitsune Queen

"Aki, I came because I brought the Magic Hero Balthasar Black and his Kitsune here so you can make her your heir as I intend to do the same with the Shield Heroes Filolial" Fitoria said to the current Kitsune Queen

"A Kitsune Queen? Please, Little one come here" Aki said motioning Emiko to come closer

Balthasar had tapped the Kitsune in the back before giving her a nod reasurring her that it was okay. Once Emiko was within reach Aki began feeling her face as well as her body

"She's beautiful" the Kitsune Queen said cupping the girls face

"Thank you miss" replied Emiko

"Emiko, remember what we talked about when you meet the Queen[the Melromarc Queen]" Balthasar said

"Oh I'm Sorry Master, Thank you very much your majesty" Emiko said Slightly bowing to the Kitsune Queen

"So well mannered, tell me what did your master name you, is it just Emiko or do you possess a last name as I do?" asked the Kitsune Queen

"Emiko Black" Replied Emiko with a smile

"He's given you his last name, interesting" Said Aki

"How is that interesting?" asked the Magic Hero

"I have met many of the Cardinal Hero before meeting Fitoria, and many of them had their own mounts, some Dragons, some pegasi, and others Filolials. the majority gave their mounts their last name when they transformed into human, and there are only 2 reasons they gave them their last names, the first was becuase they never had a child of their own, and the other was because they lost a child and wanted to fill in the hole in their heart" Explained Aki

So tell me Sir Hero, which one are you?" Asked the Kitsune Queen raising the anger of the Magic Hero

"Does my reasoning matter to you Miss Ran?" asked the Magic Hero

"No it doesn't, but moving on I would like to ask you to not use the Cursed weapon or its spells especially the Cursed Configuration" Aki said feeling around the ground for her knocked over chair

"The Cursed Configuration isn't as bad as you make of it" the Magic Hero said causing the Kitsune Queen to jolt back into a standing position

"Which ones have you aquired?" asked Aki

"Just the Sword of Wrath" replied the Hero

"I strongly advise you to Never use any of these weapons to kill anyone, the toll it takes it to great, But above all else Do Not use the Crystal of Gluttony, it drains your enemy health increasing yours, however it also drains your parties health as well" Warned the Kitsune Queen

"How do you know so much about the Cursed Series?" Asked Balthasar

"The Previous Magic Hero, Kuro Merlin once wielded the same power you use, from what I gathered he unlocked it when he watched his Wife die in his arms. The Previous Magic Hero had fell in love and Married a Fox Demi-Human named Irena, the Three Heroes Church caught wind of this and had her kidnapped, they sold her as a sex slave, it took us months to track her as she was constintly being sold and traded, but by the time we found it was too late. she was dying the moment we got into the bedroom she was locked in, even after all these years I can still remember what she said and the screams of my master" Aki said as she retold a memory of her past

_~Many Years Ago~_

Utilizing the Many skills and spells within his arsenal the Magic Hero rushed into the Estate before grabbing hold one of the knights

"Where Is She?!" Yelled the Magic Hero

"Who.." began the Knight before being slammed into the wall

"Don't You Dare Test Me, You Know Damn Well Who I Seek!"

"She's locked in the Guest bedroom" the Knight said before he was knocked out by Kuro's Sleep spell

Rushing through the estate both the Hero and his Kitsune make it to guest bedroom before Aki broke down the door revealing a sickly and bleeding Irena

"Irena!" Kuro yelled running to his wife and prepared his magic only to find both his MP and SP to low to cast a healing or skill

"No! No! NO!" yelled Kuro as Irena placed her hand on the Heroes face

"I'm sorry my love, I have been unfaithful to you Kuro"

"Please don't talk, We can still save you Irena" Kuro said grabbing her hand

"No you can't" She said softly "I'm just glad the last thing I see is both you and Aki"

Irena's grip slowly began to loosen as her hand fell from the Magic Heroes hand

"I...Love..You...Both..." Irena said as the light left her eyes

"I..Irena" Kuro said tears falling from his eyes as he hugged Irena's body

"Master I'm sorr..." Began Aki before she saw a powerful and unholy aura covering the Magic Hero

"Aki..."

"Yes Master" Answered Aki

"Stay...Here..." Kuro said as his clothing and staff glowed orange and red

Kuro stepped out and proceeded to attack the inhabitants of the estate. Leaving a trail of blood and bodies wherever her went

_~Elsewhere~_

"This isn't good, the Magic Hero has grown stronger than any of the other Heroes. We must get out of here and inform the Pope of..." Began the Cross wearing man as a fist emerged from the wall and began choking his associate

"ECCHHH ACCHH...Reckon Hel.."

'Snap'

The arm wraps around the body's neck and pulls it throught the wall leaving a massive hole in the wall, stepping through the wall stood The Magic Hero clad in his Cursed Armor weilding the Staff of The Seven Sins, Kuro looked at the fear stricken man and pointed his staff at him. The Magic Hero then began to recite a incantation of a unholy spell

_**'As source of thy power I ordered thee, decipher the laws of Chaos and engulf my target In ever-burning flames of Hell'**_

_**...Hellfire Inferno**_

Black flames spewed from his staff and engulfed the man holding the cross which melted along with the flesh off his bones

_**"Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc...We Gladly Feast on Those Who Would Subdue Us"**_

_~Present~_

"...Since that day he was no longer the same man who raise me, he was someone with a huge distaste for Humanity, vowing only to serve and Protect the Demi-Humans alongside the Shield Hero. during our travels he unlocked the Cursed Configuration and used them on Slavers and members of the Three Heroes Church. He dispised Humanity as well as himself for letting Irena die, to the point he almost took his own life so he could be with his wife. During the Final Wave the Four Cardinal Heroes perished and left Kuro and Myself to fight the wave, we were surrounded, all odds were against us, master was low on health from protecting me, and his Mana and Skill Points were depleted, deep down he regretted what he had to do"

_~The Final Wave - Many Years Ago~_

"Master, there's no excape, were surrounded"

"I know Aki" Kuro said though ragged breaths

_'May God have mercy on me'_

"I'm Sorry Aki" Kuro said shifting his weapon and Armor to their Cursed form

**Curse Configuration: Crystal of Gluttony**

The Magic Heroes Staff vanished while being replaced with a levitating red crystal ball with a flaming Eye gazing from the center

**Cursed Skill: Drain**

Green, Blue, and Red energy began to pour into the crystal from the monsters and Aki body all the while Kuro's body glowed brighter as he began to laugh psychologically {think Joker Laugh}

Aki fell to the ground as her body felt weaker and weaker, One by One the monsters fall to the ground dead, however even with all the monsters dead it did not stop the Magic Hero from using the Crystal

**HP: 61,935/61,935**

"M..Master" Aki said reverting into her human form as she began to crawl to the Magic Hero

**HP: 15,486/15,486**

"Master...Please" Aki said as her vision began darkening

**HP: 3,262/3,262**

Aki was a full foot away from the hero before her vision went completely black

"K...Kuro" Aki said collapsing at the Heroes feet

The Magic Hero snapped out of his Trance and looked around before gazing in horror at his Kitsune

**HP: 3/3**

"Dear God" Kuro said picking up the purple haired girl

"I'm Sorry, I'm so very Sorry" Kuro said walking away from the battle field

_~Present~_

"My master than brought me here, a place were no monsters or humans can get in with out help from either me or Fitoria's help, however days later he vanished without a trace, not a word, not a goodbye, I had thought he returned to his world, but I was wrong when I later found him...He was dead, with a rope around his neck tied to a tree branch. with the help of surrounding Kitsune's I was able to get him down and bury him. I spent years thinking he kiiled himself because he didn't want to be with me anymore, that changed when I met Fitoria, she had found a note stabbed into the same tree" Aki said reaching into her pocket pulling out a old piece of paper

_Aki, I just couldn't take it, I failed to protect her...the one woman I vowed to protect and I failed, I couldn't save her but I thought that If I could keepyou safe then this guilt would leave me and it did. Aki I Loved you like a daughter, I truly did...that being said I used a cursed skill that not only lowered your health to a perminint 3 and also took away your sight, I Hurt you. No parent should Ever harm their children, you must hate me for this but I know as long as I'm alive you'll only get hurt by either myself or people trying to get to me, and I don't know what would happen if I lost you. There is so much good in this world if you know where to look, But there isn't any good left in me, and the only option I have is to purge the last morsal of evil in your life, I Sorry I wasn't as stong as you, you were the only light I had in my life of darkness_

_Goodbye Aki, I love you_

"I will only advise you this once Magic Hero, Never Use the Crystal of Glottony, overcome your anger, and purge the darkness that clouds your heart" ordered the Kitsune Queen

"Miss Ran, I swear on the name of Bahamut, That weapon will Never be used" Balthasar said taking a knee before the Kitsune Queen

"Very well, Little Emiko" Aki said gaining the Kitsune's attention as she soon bowed to

"I, Aki Ran, hear by name you the Next Queen of the Kitsunes" Aki said placing a gold crown on her head which vanished and was replaced with a red circle in her hair while her eyes had red markings

**[It's the red markings from Amatarasu from Okami(Video Game)]**

Thanking the Kitsune Queen, Emiko and Balthasar begin to leave until Aki calls for the Magic Hero

"A moment Mr. Black"

"Sure" Balthasar said as he followed the Kitsune Queen

"Tell me, does this artical of clothing look familiar to you" Aki said handing a piece of black cloth

Turning the cloth over Balthasar's blood ran cold

"Where did you get this?" asked the Magic Hero in a stern voice

"My Kitsunes brought that along with a body, the body was extremely banged up but the person was still alive...Barely. I've been sparingly spending my last remaining Mana points to ease his discomfort and keep him alive, my Kitsune's have told my this boy jumped off a cliff trying to save someone, quite noble of him if you ask me, from what they have told me he slammed into 3 rock formations before crashing down into a shallow lake, he's lucky he landed in the deepest part, otherwise we would not have saved him" explained Aki

"Is he a Demi-Human?" Asked Balthasar in a hopeful tone

"See for yourself" Aki said pointing forward

Looking ahead Balthasar saw the body on a bed of Kitsunes. It was Gray Morningstar, his clothing was ripped, bloodied wrappings covered his body, his physique was thinner, and his breathing was extremely shallow, Without hesitating The Magic Hero runs up to the Demi-Human before he grabs his staff and aim it at the Wolf Demi-Human

_'Moonlight Revival'_

The Orb of magic covers Gray in a grayish Green healing aura as his face relaxes and his breathing improves

"Lady" Balthasar said moving to the Kitsune Queen

"I could kiss you right now" The Magic Hero said but was stopped by the Queens hand

"I appreciate the gesture, but I still hold a deep distrust in humans much like you and my master did, so a thanks is all I will need

"Hmm..mm" Gray began regaining consiousness gaining the attention of The Hero and Kitsune

"One moment, I need a little family time with my brother" Balthasar said walking towards Gray while cracking his knuckles

"B..Balthasar?" said Gray before he was on the recieving end of Balthasar's right hook knocking him off the three-tailed Kitsunes

[Number of tails = Strength and size]

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled the Magic Hero

"I swear to God if you weren't half dead already I would kill you!" Balthasar said kneeling in front of the Wolf Demi-Human before wrapping his arms around him "Don't ever Do something like that again"

Balthasar helped his brother up and made his way back to the campsite only to stop to give the Kitsune Queen a sideway glance

"You were right. I had a Daughter at one point, But The hole in my heart will never fill until Erigor dies by my hand" Balthasar said Leaving the Kitsune Queen

* * *

The next day at the Filolial Sanctuary, Balthasar watched as Lily and Emiko were double and triple checking to make sure that Gray was real which made the two of them happy, seeing this Balthasar smiled seeing his family back together. However Naofumi is still bitter as he recaps Fitoria's harsh words about killing the Four Cardinal Heroes if they don't get along and unite against the Waves, though he still doesn't let it out to his companions. While both parties ate the breakfast, Fitoria suddenly approaches the 2nd Princess and traps her inside a magic wind prison, this alerted both The Shield and Magic Hero

"Melty!/Princess!" Naofumi and Balthasar said as the spell blew away the table

"W..What's Happening?" Asked Melty as she reached the barrier of the spell only to reel back as the spell left a cut on her finger

"Fitoria Stop this" Ordered the Magic Hero

"I'm sorry but I must claim you as my Hostage" Fitoria said without any emotion in her voice

"You can't Melty is my friend" Said Filo

"I can't let you do that Your Majesty" Balthasar said as he began to use his Nullification Skill

However Fitoria appeared in front of the Magic Hero and Fired a wind spell at him at Point Blank blasting him into a wall of the ruins, Gray, Lily, and Emiko rushed to help the Hero

"Balthasar" Gray said kneeling in front of the Magic Hero

"...Ok...That one Hurt" Balthasar said picking himself up from the wall

"Stay out of this Magic Hero, this Is between Fitoria and the Filolial" Aki said walking next to the Magic Hero while petting a two-tailed Kitsune

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Naofumi

"I need your word Shield Hero, promise me you will reconcile with the Others" demanded the Filolial Queen

"let Mel Go" Ordered Filo

"And what if I don't, are you still going to harm the Princess?" asked Naofumi

"Look I told it won't happen, the other three only see me as a lowly criminal they won't even listen to a word I say" argued Naofumi

"Never the less I must ask you to reconsider"

"Why are you so obsessed with getting us to work together?" Asked the Shield Hero

"Because The Four Hero fight together to combat the waves" Said Balthasar walking towards Naofumi

"It is the job of the Four Cardinal Hero to fight the Waves while it is my job to protect the people from the wave, and as much as I hate to say it after what the king show me during the boss fight in the last wave, The Four Heroes Need to work together, even if they are morons" Said the Magic Hero

"The Magic Hero is right, I made a promise a long time ago to the Hero who raised me and because of that if this would is to survive The Cardinal Hero must work together to stop the Waves of Catastrophe, Please Shield Hero I beg you Reconsider" said the Filolial Queen

"No matter how many times you ask, I'm not going to make nice with those idiots" Naofumi said in a stern tone

"Then there is no choice, if you Heroes won't cooperate then New Heroes will be summoned..." Began the Filolial Queen

"That means I'll have to kill all four of you" Fitoria said in a grim tone

This statement causes Melty, Filo, Raphtalia, Gray, Lily, and Emiko to gasp in surprise while Naofumi and Balthasar looked at the Queen with a fierce determination

"You'd kill all of us Just because we don't get along?" asked the Shield Hero

"Kinda petty don't you think?" Asked the Magic Hero

"It is what is best for the world"

Yeah and considering how easily she killed that monster, she'd have no trouble killing all four of us Thought the Shield Hero

"But if you all reconcile It won't come to that" said Fitoria

"I understand, but I still can't do it and taking Melty hostage doesn't change anything, so if you're going to kill me then do it" Naofumi said raising his shield

Balthasar was about to raise his staff until the Kitsune Queen grabbed his wrist

"Like I said this isn't your fight" Aki said pulling the Magic Hero back to his party

"And I promise I'm not going down without a fight" Naofumi said as he shifted to his Rage Shield

"No need" Fitoria says lifting a hand with a blue magic aura covering it

Fitoria again prevents the transformation of Naofumi's Cursed Weapon.

"I understand how you feel Shield Hero...I shall give you a chance" said the Filolial Queen

"Huh?"

"If you and your party can prove that you can defeat the Waves of Catastrophe without the aid of the other Heroes I'll let you live" said the Filolial Queen

"How do we do that?" Asked Raphtalia

"That's generous of you" Naofumi said in a sarcastic tone

"So what you want us to fight you right here?" asked Naofumi

"Actually I'm already quite familiar with your capabilities Shield Hero as well as your Demi-Human companion...It is Filo who must fight me alone" Fitoria said pointing at the blonde winged girl

"Huh? Why Me?" Asked Filo

"If you can show me that you are indeed strong enough, then I will release Melty and I also won't do anything to the Heroes for the time being, they'll Live...for now" Fitoria said

"Hmmm...I don't really understand what your saying, but if I meat you than Master won't be killed and you'll let Mel go to Right?" Questioned Filo

"Wait hold on.." Began Naofumi only to stop short as Filo spoke again

"Then you've got yourself a duel" Filo said stepping forward and putting a pair of magic gloves

"I'm going to fight you in my Human form I expect you to do the same" Fitoria said placing a visible magic barrier around themselves

A magical barrier is erected so nothing can interfere in the duel. Filo charges to fight, but her blows are slow and ineffective against Fitoria.

"I'm coming for you" Filo said raising her fists

"Go right ahead" Fitoria says keeping a calm expression on her face

Filo attacks by jumping into the air and throwing a powerful thrust kick at the Filolial Queen. Fitoria stepped to the side

"You're too slow" Fitoria said grabbing Filo's dress and throwing her into the air

Filo manages to correct herself using her wings and turned her gaze to the Filolial Queen only to find a patch of upturned dirt

"Filo watch out" Warned Raphtlia

Without warning Filo was struck out of the sky by the Queen and sent crashing into the ground, once the dust settled Filo attempted to stand with her dress covered in tears

None of this makes sense why would she fight Filo, and why would the both of them fight in their human forms Thought the Sheild Hero

"Filo! you can't keep charging in like that, you've got to use you head"

After Naofumi tells her to think of a plan and regenerate her clothes with her own mana. Filo sends a Wind Spell called Zwei Tornado, only to be rebuked back by the Queen's jamming magic. As the two Filolials are busy fighting each other, Naofumi approaches Melty and tries to free her, but is struck by Fitoria's magic, powerful enough to easily bypass the Shield's protection and make Naofumi bleed.

"Naofumi!/Master Naofumi!" Melty and Raphtalia say in unison

"Master..." began Filo

"Eyes forward" Fitoria says back handing the Filolial

"That Attack was necessary to prevent him from cheating, He deserved it" Fitoria said as Balthasar went to heal the Shield Hero

Filo picked herself up and looked the Filolial Queen with ragged breathes escaping her mouth

"Do you know why he did that, Because you are weak"

This causes Filo's eyes to grow wide

"Can you tell me what it is you are fighting for?" asked the Filolial Queen

"I ..would have thought that was obvious...I'm Fighting..for My..Master" Filo said running at the Fitoria with the intent to strike to for her attack to hit the air

"You couldn't beat the Dragon last night and you can't beat me now, How do you plan to be of any use to the Shield Hero

This enrages Filo, who keeps fighting and vows to become stronger and be more useful for the Shield Hero's party.

"I won't lose you you, I'll become strong for Master, And I'll Beat You!" Shouted Filo

Not with willpower as shallow as your's" Fitoria said stiking Filo to the ground

Fitoria starts absorbing mana particles through the air. Naofumi tells Filo to watch her enemy's moves closely, and she's able to do it - upon hearing these words, Fitoria has a quick flashback of her own past, recalling these same words told to her by the past Legendary Hero. With new vigor, Filo attacks with Fitoria

"You're still to slow"

"Maybe so But I'll Still beat you" Filo says charging at the Filolial Queen

Filo's hands glow green as a pair of golden bird talon form over her hands ripping the magic gloves to shreds

**"Spiral Strike!**" Yells the Filolail as Fitoria pulls up a magic barrier

Filo's attack effectively breaking Fitoria's defense. Exhausted from her attck, Filo reassures her vow to become stronger and protect her beloved ones. All of a sudden, Fitoria smiles and declares Filo winner, Melty and Naofumi are amazed at her progress. Fitoria reveals that the duel was a judgment, for which Filo passed and was then declared successor and future Filolial Queen - she even gives her a beautiful crown as the sign of her triumph in the ordeal.

"Filo I am delighted to appoint you as my successor" Fitoria said placing the crown on the Filolial's head which caused all the surrounding Filolials to caw in excitement

"Successor?" Asked Filo

"Are you saying that Filo is going to be the Next Queen of the Filolials?" Asked Naofumi

"Congragulations Filo" Melty said

"I would have to agree with the little Squirt, you did good Filo" Balthasar said placing a hand on Melty's head

The crown disappears and turns into a cowlick which grows out of Filo's hair, indicating she's officially in the succession line now. However, Filo didn't like the cowlick and ripped it out, only for it to regenerate instantly.

A quick analysis through the Shield shows Naofumi that the cowlick has greatly increased Filo's stats, and more of them will spring out as she grows stronger. Fitoria heals Naofumi's and Balthasar's wound and begins to peak with them

"I have something for the both of you as well"

"No Cowlick, Nobody messes with the Do" Balthasar said pointing to his hear

"I agree if it is a cowlick I think I'll pass" agreed Naofumi

Fitoria removes two of her cowlicks and places them on the jewels of both Heroes' weapons unlocking their Filolial weapons, Naofumi Shield's Filolial Series was to high high level for him at the moment while Balthasar aquire the Filolial Magic Staff. She still wants to discuss something in private with Heroes, who reluctantly agrees. But first, she makes up for Melty's "kidnapping" by giving her a ride on her giant bird form. After lunchtime, the Filolials run in a stampede taking both the Shield and Magic Heroes parties along to celebrate the appointment of their new Queen much to Filo's dismay. Later that night, as everyone sleeps peacefully, Fitoria once more asks Naofumi if he intends to make amends with the Heroes, or if he at least had tried to clear his name. Naofumi was taken back since he never tried to clear his name with the other Heroes, as he convinced that nobody would believe him at the time. Fitoria points out that not clearing his name makes him just as guilty as those accusing him. Fitoria tells him that she'll take them back to Melromarc, to the closest Hero so that he can talk it out.

"Should be easy if it is either the Sword or Bow Hero, But the Spear Douche is going to be near impossible, I'd have better luck convicing my Uncle Walter to stop passing gas" Said the Magic Hero

[Not Gonna Happen]

"While The Magic Herois correct of how the others feel about you, If so much as one Cardinal Hero is missing then it will be almost immpossible to defeat the Waves of Catastrophe, if that is the case it would be simpler to kill you all so a new group of Heroes ccan be Summoned" explained the Filolial Queen

"So you were serious when you said that you would kill us if I couldn't find a way to work with the other three" Naofumi said taking a seat a the steps he stood upon

Fitoria walks down the steps unti she is eye level with the Shield Hero

"I cannot say how many waves will have pass when it happens, but a time will come all four of you must make a choice in what you fight for, be it for the world, or for the people. however unlike the previous Heroes you have the Magic Hero, Who's job is to protect the People"

Fitoria explains that she regards Balthasar and Naofumi higher than the other Heroes not only because they raised Filo and Emiko to be the next Queens but also because she trusts their abilities to unite the Heroes again so they can all take part in future battles.

"At the present time, the five of you are weak..." Began Fitoria before being interrupted by the Magic Hero

"Speak for yourself, I'm Lv. 68, and I'm packing the Leviathan in my monster Summon Skill"

"The Leviathan, that's a monster that I haven't heard of in a long time, but as I said The five of you will die if not by me, than by the waves"

Naofumi states he'll need his Wrath Shield more than ever while Balthasar says he'll need his Staff Of The Seven Sins to protect my family, to which Fitoria grants them a spell to help contain their Curse Series' dark influence. Naofumi then agrees to try to convince the Heroes, to which Fitoria sleeps on his lap, Naofumi asks if the Hero who raised her was the past Shield Hero, to which Fitoria explains that she had forgotten it, since Filolials have short memory span

"I think I can help with that" Balthasar said shiftinghis default staff to his Crystal Ball Magic Staff

Crystal Ball Magic Staff

Equipment Bonus: Mana +30

Skill: Double Cast(Passive), Magic Affinity, Clairvoyance, Memory Projection

Taking Fitoria's Hand the Magic Hero pointed his staff upwards as he used his Memory Projection Skill.

"Just because you forget something doesn't make them gone. Deep down you never truly forget" Balthasar said as the images began to unblur

Most of the memories were still blurred, while others were blank, however there was one that stood out as flawless

"Look how big you got, I think it's time for a name"

The man placed a hand on his chin which revealed a Silver Shield with a green gem in it

"Oh.. I've got it Fitoria, How does Fitoria sound to you girl" the Hero said scratching Fitoria under her neck

"You and I will save this world...Together" the Hero Said with a bright smile

"M..Master" Fitoria said as tears begin to form in her eyes "Thank you Magic Hero"

With happy tears in her eyes, she can tell that the Heroes had the same gentle nature and warm touch of Her master.

* * *

Woah, that I liked out this one turned out. Turns out Balthasar had a Daughter, Did you all see that Coming?

I THINK NOT!

And We have Gray back from the Brink of Death

And now shoutouts to the people who helped

_**Wattpad**_

xFrostBoltx

KingJoshuaF

camdawg2

WanderingSol

LarryLong5

druidmerlin

AnnihilusHunter

0DarknessInTheLight0

_**fanfiction. Net**_

RedBurningDragon 

Allen Blaster

Luciendar

rantingbanshee

All of you help In one way, Shape, Or Form and I thank you all for your help

Coming up next will be the discovery of the Archives by the Bow and Sword Heroes Parties and the Fight against The Pope will Balthasar be able to qwell the Darkness within his heart or will he fall deeper into the Curse Series influence all this and more up next on Dragno Ba..

[Kicks Door Open]

"Hey Get the Fuck out of Here you bastard and go back to narrating your own Show" The Author says throwing the imposter out the Window

...Next Time on The Cardinal Hero Of Magic

**Accused, Battle With The Pope**


End file.
